Ric Auré : Affaire 6 : Une vengeance sans saveur
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Sixième affaire de Ric Auré. Il fallait que cela arrive ... Après la trahison d'un être proche et la mort d'un autre, Ric Auré semble totalement différent. Prêt à tout pour retrouver le responsable, il n'hésitera guère à plonger en des eaux bien plus troubles.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rester de glace

**Chapitre 1 : Rester de glace **

« LANIA ! »

_J'hurle en me redressant subitement dans le lit où je me trouve. Haletant et cherchant à reprendre mon souffle, je passe une main pour retirer la sueur qui s'écoule de mon front. Stupide … C'était complètement stupide ce qui s'était passé ! Pourquoi ? Car c'est la même chose tous les soirs ! Tous les soirs ! J'en ai assez !_

« Hmmm … Ric ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? » _marmonne une voix à côté de moi._

_Je sens que cela bouge légèrement avant de tourner mon visage vers la femme qui dort dans mon lit. Une magnifique femme aux cheveux bleus, pas n'importe laquelle, non … Une femme qui a tout d'une reine. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à cela et je murmure :_

« Comme … d'habitude … pour ne pas changer malheureusement. »

« Viens donc par-là. » _me dit-elle une nouvelle fois, se redressant dans le lit. Elle porte une nuisette bleue, ses épaules nues dont l'une des bretelles tombe légèrement. Je sais ce qu'elle veut … puisqu'elle tend ses bras. J'enfonce ma tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle me caresse doucement le dos du crâne, chuchotant doucement :_ « Ne t'en fait donc pas … Je suis là. Je resterai toujours auprès de toi, Ric. »

« Tu … Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Séphyria. Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Lania aussi, je le pensais. Et … Et … Et … »

_Je suis parcouru de tremblements, j'ai du mal à terminer ma phrase. Je n'y arrive pas en fait. Je n'y arrive pas ! Je commence à sangloter alors que Séphyria me tapote le dos, commençant à chantonner doucement. C'est bizarre mais à chaque fois qu'elle fait cela, je …_

_J'ouvre mes yeux, quelques heures plus tard. Je me suis endormi dans les bras de Séphyria, je le sais parfaitement. C'est une habitude, une habitude comme tout le reste. A chaque fois que je tente de dormir naturellement, je n'y arrive pas. Je suis si faible … et ridicule. Séphyria dort encore à côté de moi et je sais ce que ça veut dire._

« Pardon, Séphyria. Tu as sûrement veillé sur moi pendant toute la nuit. »

_Je vais appeler le commissariat et prévenir que je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui. Enfin, que Séphyria ne peut pas. La raison se trouve devant mes yeux. Ca me fait mal au cœur … Très mal au cœur de savoir que je la rends si soucieuse par ma faute. Je me penche en avant, l'embrassant sur le front au même moment où elle ouvre les yeux._

« Je pensais que le réveil de la belle au bois dormant se faisait un peu plus tendrement. »

« Repose-toi … Je vais prévenir le commissariat que nous n'allons pas travailler aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de repos … encore par ma faute, je suis désolé. »

« Hors de question ! Je file sous la douche et je me prépare. QUOI ?! Nous sommes même en retard ! On n'a plus le temps à perdre ! On prend une douche à deux ! » _crie Séphyria, comme survoltée, s'étant levée du lit avant de prendre ma main._

_Et autant dire que … Grâce à elle, je fus plutôt bien réveillé pour tout dire. La séance sous la douche m'avait comme revitalisé et je l'embrasse encore une fois alors que nous quittions l'appartement. Elle sait aussi que si je ne vais pas travailler, je risque de me morfondre._

« J'ai une chance infinie de t'avoir avec moi, Séphyria. »

« Répètes-le moi tous les jours, d'accord ? » _me dit-elle en souriant, collant un baiser sur mes lèvres à son tour alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le commissariat._

_Là-bas, tout le monde nous salue comme d'habitude bien que je sens que quelque chose a changé. Ils sont tous un peu excités, que ça soit les hommes ou les femmes. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'hausse un sourcil avant de dire :_

« On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Si ça ne dérange pas trop. »

« Ah oui ! Tu viens d'arriver ! Pourtant, je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant ? Enfin, il faudrait que tu ailles dans le bureau du chef, de toute façon, il veut te parler. »

_Me parler ? Enfin, ça doit être important mais j'hoche la tête avant de signaler à Séphyria qu'il faut se rendre dans le bureau du chef. Elle signale à la femme avec qui elle parlait qu'elle revient très rapidement avant de me suivre. Je toque plusieurs fois à la porte du chef avant qu'il ne me dise de rentrer. Bien entendu, je ne m'attends pas à Casior, loin de là._

« Ah ! Te voilà, Ric ! Il était temps que tu arrives ! Notre nouvelle recrue est arrivée. »

« Nouvelle recrue ? Ah oui ! Bien entendu ! C'est vrai que ça parlait que de ça depuis une semaine. Une recrue envoyée par le président lui-même. »

« C'est exact, Ric. Le président lui-même a décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle vienne ici spécialement. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'est pas encore présentée à ses camarades car elle attendait que vous soyez là, toi et Séphyria. »

_Nous attendre ? Que nous soyons là ? Etrange, très étrange même. Mais c'était une personne envoyée par Casior. Est-ce que je la connais ? Hum … Ca fait un bon mois donc je ne sais pas trop … Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment et …_

« Qu'est-ce que … » _commence à dire le chef avec surprise._

_De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Deux mains se posent sur mes yeux alors que je ressens déjà un léger froid m'envahir. Mais la voix qui accompagne ces mains est chaleureuse._

« Devine donc qui c'est, Ric ! »

_Deviner ? Mais je ne suis pas doué pour ça ! Pas du tout même ! Surtout que je ne crois pas reconnaître cette voix féminine. Pourtant, elle, elle semble très bien me connaître. Je cherche à prononcer un nom mais rien ne m'arrive en mémoire. Séphyria ne réagit pas ? Car bon, ça ne doit pas être une ennemie alors._

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? » _demande tout simplement Séphyria avec lenteur._

« Oh ! Si vous voulez, je vais tout vous expliquer mais d'abord … »

_Mais d'abord … ? Je ne sais pas du tout, j'attends qu'elle termine sa phrase mais elle retire ses mains. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que j'ai affaire alors aux lèvres d'une jeune femme qui vient se poser sur ma joue gauche puis ma joue droite._

_Et finalement, j'ai affaire à une femme aux cheveux blancs mais aussi habillée d'un kimono blanc ? Enfin, ses cheveux semblent changer un peu de couleur, passant du blanc au bleu ciel comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi prendre comme couleur. Néanmoins, le détail important est le fait qu'elle a deux morceaux de glace plantés dans le sommet du crâne._

« Attends un peu … Je crois que je m'en rappelle… Je sais qui tu es. »

« Oh ! Je l'espère ! Tu veux que je te donne plus d'indices ? »

« Non, non. Je sais ! Tu es Calsidya, la Momartik de la Rousie ! » _m'écris-je avec un peu d'étonnement alors qu'elle me félicite, amusée par ma réponse._

« Bravo, Ric ! Bravo ! Tu m'avais bien dit de venir en Fronse non ? Alors, maintenant que je suis là, tu vas pouvoir me faire visiter du pays. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir de temps avec cela, malheureusement. Chef, j'aimerai vous parler de ce que j'ai comme projet. Vous le connaissez déja. »

_Oui … Cela fait déjà plus d'un mois … mais je n'ai pas oublié. Loin de là même … Très loin même. Séphyria toussote légèrement à mes côtés, comme un peu gênée que je remette cela sur la table mais je ne veux pas que cette fois-ci, il refuse._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Amusée

**Chapitre 2 : Amusée **

« Est-ce bien la même chose que d'habitude ? »

« C'est exact … Je compte me rendre au Jipen, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je voulais juste vous prévenir une dernière fois car cette fois-ci, ma décision est prise. »

« Et que cela ne sert à rien de t'arrêter, c'est cela ? Le président lui-même m'a prévenu à ce sujet. Il m'a dit d'arrêter de te retenir. Je crois que j'y suis bien obligé. »

_Ah ? Ca me semble un peu étrange. Pendant un bon mois, j'ai tout fait pour essayer … Et je me suis convaincu qu'aujourd'hui, j'allais y arriver mais là … C'est presque comme s'il me poussait à y aller. Etrange, vraiment étrange même._

« Oh ! Ric ! Ca veut dire que tu t'en vas alors que je viens d'arriver ? » _me dit la Momartik avec une petite pointe de tristesse bien que j'ai l'impression que cela sonne faux. Je ne sais pas, ça ne doit être qu'une simple impression je pense._

« Hum ? Car je ne pense pas que tu aies un endroit où dormir, on peut te laisser notre appartement pendant que nous ne sommes pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? »

_Elle semble un peu étonnée par mes paroles et il est vrai qu'en un sens, moi aussi, je m'étonne par mes dires. Elle n'est pas vilaine, loin de là et elle est gentille. Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre ce service ? Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Casior ait fait ça._

« Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, bon … Tant que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi … »

« Oh … Je te promets d'être sage comme une image. Ce mois passé en Fronse m'a permis d'apprendre à bien me comporter, ne t'en fait donc pas. »

_Hum ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Bien se comporter ? J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle ne serait pas en train de me mentir ? Je l'observe pendant quelques secondes._

« Hum … Calsidya, tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité par hasard ? »

« Quelle vérité ? Au sujet de quoi ? » _me dit-elle, toujours souriant alors que nous avons quitté le bureau du chef. Séphyria est derrière nous, reprenant la discussion avec la personne avec qui elle parlait auparavant._

« Tu le sais parfaitement, ne fait pas l'innocente, s'il te plaît. »

« Promis, je ne sais rien ! Donc, si tu peux me dire ce que tu veux exactement, peut-être je pourrai alors te répondre. Ou alors … » _commence-t-elle à chuchoter avant de se rapprocher de mon oreille, continuant :_ « Si tu me veux … Là … Il faut aller ailleurs. »

« Toujours cette même idée absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne changeras donc pas …visiblement. » _termine-je de dire tout en poussant un léger soupir désemparé._

« Héhéhé ! Je suis désolée mais lorsqu'une pokémon est attachée à quelqu'un, elle fait tout pour le lui montrer. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il en est de même pour Séphyria. Par contre, Ric, je tenais à m'excuser … et mes condoléances. »

_Ses condoléances pour … Oh … Ce n'était pas d'elle visiblement … Enfin, ce n'était pas d'elle que j'attendais ce genre de choses mais … Ca fait toujours plaisir. Je fais un petit sourire de circonstances, voyant le visage moins joyeux de la Momartik. D'ailleurs, elle a une apparence quand même plus humaine que Lania._

« Ce n'est pas grave … Enfin … C'est pour cela que je vais au Jipen. »

« Je vois … Je vois … D'accord. Mais bon, ça ne répond pas à ma question existentielle : est-ce que tu es heureux que je sois là ou non ? Car je ne connais pas ta réponse. »

« Est-ce que ta présence me déplaît, Friyendia ? »

_Je lui réponds doucement alors qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Sans prévenir, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de se serrer contre moi. Elle rigole avant de dire :_

« Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai même l'impression que c'est tout le contraire ! Je vais t'aider à retrouver le sourire, Ric. Ne t'en fait pas du tout ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras parfaitement, Calsidya. Rien que ta présence me remonte déjà le moral. » _dis-je alors que dans le fond, il faut avouer que la revoir, pétillante de santé, cela montre qu'on peut faire quelque chose des pokémons humanisés. Je tapote doucement sa tête avant de reprendre :_ « Si tu peux par contre arrêter de m'enlacer, j'aime Séphyria. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle me lance de ces regards … Brrrr ! »

_Elle rigole avant de retirer ses bras, me souriant encore une fois. Elle a un joli sourire, fait de dents blanches. On ne dirait pas que c'est une Momartik, pas du tout même. Séphyria revient vers moi, me prenant par le bras avant de me dire :_

« Elle te colle quand même un peu trop à mon goût … Il faut que nous allions en mission. »

« Ric ! Je peux déjà avoir les clés s'il te plaît ? »

_Comme Séphyria et moi les avons en double, au cas où, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je lui tends une partie de mes clés, expliquant brièvement quelle clé il faut utiliser. Elle me remercie alors que je pars avec Séphyria. Pendant que je roule, l'Altaria me dit :_

« Pfiou … J'espère que nous allons partir au Jipen assez rapidement. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression de trahir la mémoire de Lania et ça ne me plait pas du tout comme impression. »

« Non mais … Je pensais aussi à Calsidya. Je ne sais pas … Elle est un peu trop collante à mon goût, je trouve. Tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as pas cette impression ? Elle devrait pourtant comprendre que tu es déjà avec une pokémon … enfin … moi. »

« Oui … D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu le dis, elle m'a signalé que ça ne la gênerait pas d'être mon amante car elle a dit que même si vous êtes humanisées, les pokémons sont toujours attachées à leurs maîtres. Enfin … Je ne sais pas … Comme un dresseur possède plusieurs pokémons, elle considérait qu'un homme comme moi peut avoir plusieurs femmes … Enfin plusieurs pokémons humanisées. C'est un peu tordu non ? »

« Très tordu. Qui irait croire une telle chose ? C'est juste absurde ! Complètement absurde même ! Enfin … Je … Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'avec toi, cela me convient plus que tout le reste. Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

_Aaaaah. J'aime quand elle me dit ça. Pourquoi ? Car je me sens bien mieux. A un feu rouge, je tends mes lèvres vers elle, l'embrassant pendant quelques secondes. Après ce baiser, je reprends la parole et les commandes de la voiture._

« Après le travail, on prépare de quoi voyager pour le Jipen et dès demain, on prend le premier vol. D'ailleurs, il faut aussi que l'on voie les horaires. »

« Pour Calsidya … Je me demande si elle ne voulait pas venir avec nous. J'ai vraiment l'impression que le président Casior l'a envoyée ici rien que pour toi. »

« J'ai aussi cette idée en tête. Elle lui a sûrement parlé de moi et il s'est dit que cela me ferait du bien d'être accompagné par une nouvelle personne. Tu crois que … je devrais l'inviter au Jipen avec nous ? »

_Elle hoche la tête négativement, du moins, elle tente de le faire avant de s'arrêter. Elle ne semble même pas convaincue par ses propres pensées. Enfin bon … Maintenant que je sais que Calsidya est là, je vais un peu mieux … mais pour combien de temps ? De tout façon, dès demain, je suis parti en direction du Jipen._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un léger soulagement

**Chapitre 3 : Un léger soulagement**

« Hum … Calsidya est plutôt matinale pour une pokémon spectrale. »

_Je dis cela alors que lorsque je me lève avec Séphyria, la Momartik est déjà partie. Autant dire que je suis assez étonné, très étonné même en un sens. Séphyria hausse les épaules, finissant de s'habiller avant de poser une main sur mon front._

« Pas de fièvre, tant mieux. Tu m'as encore fait une rechute cette nuit. J'ai l'impression que j'ai cela tous les soirs maintenant. Il faudrait vraiment trouver une solution mais c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on peut soigner comme ça. »

« Je devrai peut-être aller voir un psychologue. Mais je te crée trop de problèmes … »

_Je dis cela avec une pointe de tristesse mais elle l'embrasse brièvement pour me dire que ce n'est pas grave. Si elle est avec moi, c'est qu'elle accepte tous mes problèmes et qu'elle veut que je les partage. J'ai de la chance … Tellement de chances de l'avoir à mes côtés._

_Ah … Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui prend les commandes. Il faut dire qu'elle a très vite appris à passer son permis. Cela m'a même impressionné. Depuis notre retour, elle est toujours là pour moi, je ne peux pas ignorer sa présence car elle est bien trop importante à mes yeux. Nous arrivons à la gare, prenons le train pour nous rendre dans une plus grande ville._

_Dans cette grande ville, nous prenons un taxi pour nous rendre jusqu'à l'aéroport. Là-bas, il est temps pour nous de récupérer nos billets et de nous préparer au voyage qui va s'avérer long … vraiment très long même. Ah … Rien que le fait d'y penser me donne envie de …_

« HEY ! RIC ! RIC ! » _crie une voix que je reconnais très facilement._

_Je me retourne, apercevant Alphonse et Roubé. Qu'est-ce que ça … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient là ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Je me tourne vers Séphyria mais elle semble aussi étonnée que moi. Alors, comment est-ce possible ?_

« Euh … Alphonse ? Tu pars aussi en voyage visiblement ? »

« Dans le même pays que toi, le Jipen. Et pour les mêmes raisons que toi. »

« Que … Les mêmes raisons ? Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, Alphonse ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ! Enfin, j'ai peut-être un peu … ouvert la bouche. »

« Oh si peu ! Mais d'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas que tous les deux à venir te rejoindre, Ric. Tu ferais bien de faire attention. »

« De faire attention pour … » _dis-je avant d'être stoppé, un poids me tombant sur le dos, me forçant à me pencher en avant._

« Héhéhé ! Devine donc qui c'est, Ric ? » _dit une nouvelle fois dont je sais maintenant à qui elle appartient. Séphyria pousse un petit cri pour demander à Calsidya de descendre, la Momartik s'exécute alors que je finis de me tourner finalement vers elle. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?_

« Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Oh ! Pas du tout ! Casior m'a dit de veiller sur toi et tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'y appliquer avec attention, une très grande attention même. Quant à Alphonse et Roubé, ils sont tout simplement au courant et ont décidé de venir t'aider. »

_Je suis sensé leur dire quoi ? De partir ? Je ne me sens même pas capable d'avoir la force de faire cela … J'ai vraiment l'air ridicule et stupide dans le fond. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux répondre … Je devrais les remercier non ? C'est ce que je fais puis nous nous dirigeons vers le hall pour nous emmener vers notre avion._

_Comme par hasard, il semblerait que je sois à côté de Séphyria, chose normale mais aussi de la Momartik. Calsidya a vraiment très bien calculé son coup, je dois le reconnaître. Pfff ! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle m'est pas antipathique, loin de là. Cela me rappelle un peu Lania. Dans l'avion, j'attends que celui-ci décolle avant de sortir un petit livre._

« Oh ? Ric, qu'est-ce donc ? » _demande Calsidya alors que je montre la couverture du livre._

« Apprendre le Jipenais pour les nuls. Je sais, ce n'est pas … »

« Hahaha ! Ne t'en fait donc pas … Enfin, c'est mignon, Ric. Je sais de plus en plus pourquoi je veux être avec toi. » _me répond la Momartik, m'embarrassant bien plus que tout le reste. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? J'ai fait ou dit une bêtise ? C'est gênant là._

« Tu peux mieux t'exprimer au cas où ? Que je ne dorme pas bête. »

« Non … Non … C'est une surprise, Ric ! Je suis sûr que tu seras étonné et qu'ensuite, tu ne regretteras plus de m'avoir à tes côtés. »

« Je ne le regrette déjà pas. Enfin bon … Je vais me reposer un peu. »

_J'ai très mal dormi … et Séphyria le sait parfaitement. Néanmoins, je tente de fermer les yeux et je cherche le sommeil. Je ne sais pas … Aujourd'hui, je sens que j'ai une chance de pouvoir dormir correctement et paisiblement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi._

« Oh … Il dort. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il dort. »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus ciel maintenant a un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle regarde Ric. Séphyria hoche la tête, souriant à son tour avant de murmurer :_

« Malheureusement, il a du mal à dormir depuis la mort de Lania. Je peux lui chanter une berceuse, ça l'apaise mais ça ne le guérit pas. »

« Oh ! Est-ce que je peux m'en occuper si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, je le sais parfaitement. Fais donc … »

« Merci bien ! » _répond la Momartik, s'apprêtant à agir avant de s'arrêter. La tête de Ric penche sur le côté, le jeune homme s'écroulant contre Calsidya._

« Hey, Ric, je te rappelle que Séphyria est à côté. Un peu de tenue. »

_Pourtant, elle fait un sourire tendre avant de poser une main sur son front. Aussitôt, elle ouvre la bouche, une petite buée blanche sortant de celle-ci, s'insinuant dans les narines et entre les lèvres de Ric. Elle reprend :_

« Je pense que je vais me régaler. On va lui dévorer tous ses cauchemars. »

« Fais attention, je te rappelle que tu aspires aussi l'âme vitale en même temps. Ça ne me plaît guère ce que tu fais. Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas, je sais par quoi je vais remplacer ces cauchemars. Oh … oui ! »

« Là … Cela me plaît encore bien moins maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ou prépare ? Je n'aime pas la tournure que tout cela prend. »

« Roh … Aller, je suis sympathique, tu seras AUSSI dedans ! » _déclare la Momartik tout en rigolant un peu dans l'avion, l'Altaria haussant un sourcil._

« C'est donc bien ce à quoi je pensais ! Je te rappelle que Ric est avec moi ! »

_Elle le sait parfaitement ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas donner un petit aperçu de ce que Ric pourrait recevoir ! Oh que oui ! Le voyage en avion allait être très paisible pour lui, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait au départ._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une personne intriguée

**Chapitre 4 : Une personne intriguée**

« Emairon, tu as l'air d'avoir une très mauvaise mine. Tu as encore mal dormi ? »

_Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs était en train de balancer ses pieds, étant assise sur un lit. Elle regardait un homme aux cheveux verts, celui-ci étant assis sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Avec lenteur, il murmura pour s'adresser à elle :_

« Tous les soirs … Tous les soirs … Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'y arrive pas … mais je sais ce que j'ai fait est la meilleure chose. »

« C'est ce que tu veux … croire ou ce que tu penses ? Ou alors, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu as fait le bon choix ? As-tu quelque chose pour prouver tes dires ? »

« Rien du tout … Rien de rien … Rien de rien … Je suis perdu, Dyamia. Je suis vraiment perdu. Mais je sais que ce que j'ai fait est bon. Je crois que je le sais. »

_L'homme aux cheveux verts semblait vraiment désemparé, Dyamia tendant une main vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, se mettant à genoux devant la jeune fille qui vint lui caresser tendrement ses cheveux verts et sa joue._

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … petit frère. Ce n'est pas très grave. Cela se comprend. Tu as été obligé de faire un sacrifice pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dyamia … J'ai commis un acte horrible, vraiment horrible. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! C'est impossible ! »

« Viens donc dans mes bras, Emairon. »

Elle était plus petite que lui, elle ressemblait à une enfant et pourtant, c'était elle qui venait consoler l'homme aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans les bras menus de la jeune fille, Dyamia lui caressant doucement maintenant la nuque tout en lui murmurant quelques mots.

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … Tu n'es pas en faute … Loin de là. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, loin de là. De quoi serais-tu fautif ? De rien … Rien du tout. »

« Dyamia … Est-ce que tu veux que l'on parle de Ric ? Cela serait plus simple … Cela serait plus facile pour moi et toi. »

« Je dois te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'as donné comme informations à son sujet. Je suis tellement heureuse de le savoir encore en vie. Même si je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas apprécié que vous m'avez faite évanouir alors qu'il était si près. La prochaine fois, petit frère ou non, je serais intransigeante, d'accord ? »

« D'a… D'accord, grande sœur. » _bredouilla le Gallame humanoïde._

« Bien … Tu comprends très vite, petit frère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, puisque tu proposais de parler de Ric, de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler à son sujet ? De toutes ses mésaventures ? Du fait qu'il soit avec ma petite sœur ? D'ailleurs, elle a intérêt à me le laisser dès qu'il viendra me délivrer car j'ai des années à récupérer avec lui, beaucoup d'années même. »

« Grande sœur, tu sais que depuis des années, nos pensées ont commencé à changer, non ? Je ne pourrais pas envisager que Ric aille vers une autre personne. »

« Oh ? Tu crois cela ? Ne t'en fait donc pas, j'ai des atouts quand même. Et puis, je suis sûre que Ric viendra vers moi lorsqu'il me reverra. Je n'aurai pas besoin de le convaincre. Cela se fait si… naturellement dans le fond. »

« Grande sœur … Est-ce que tu sais … pourquoi tu parles toujours de Ric ? Pourtant, c'est un humain comme un autre, non ? »

« Oh … C'est plus qu'un simple humain, beaucoup plus. Je suis sûre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait à cette époque. Oui … Ric est vraiment bien plus qu'un humain lambda. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Dyamia ? »

« Oh … Tu n'es pas forcé de le savoir, je préfère le garder pour moi actuellement. Tu comprendras plus tard et … Hum ? » _dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, s'arrêtant tout en haussant un sourcil. Quelqu'un était proche du dôme, une femme aux cheveux violets. _« Je crois la connaître brièvement. Elle est de la dernière génération de pokémons humanoïdes non ? Celle basée sur les dragons. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vient faire là. Tu veux que je la repousse ? Je peux le faire facilement si tu le désires, grande sœur. »

« Allons, allons … Pourquoi autant de précipitation ? Vas plutôt lui ouvrir et lui demander ensuite ce qu'elle veut non ? »

« Mais nous étions en train de parler de Ric, je ne crois pas que cela l'intéresse. »

_Oh ? Elle était pourtant persuadée du contraire. Elle avait remarqué que la femme avait réagi en entendant le nom de Ric puisqu'il était possible d'entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du dôme. Emairon s'exécute, ouvrant la porte du dôme de l'intérieur ce qui fit se poser quelques questions. Pourquoi Dyamia n'a-t-elle jamais essayé de s'enfuir ?_

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Normalement, tu ne devrais pas être ici, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit l'homme aux cheveux verts avec neutralité._

« J'ai reçu l'autorisation de Loïc après … que je lui ai posé la question. »

« Autorisation ou non, cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es ici. Est-ce que tu peux donner alors une raison de ta présence ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies un rapport avec Dyamia, non ? »

« J'aimerai … vous écouter lorsque vous parlez de l'humain nommé Ric. »

_Depuis longtemps maintenant, Emairon semble surpris, chose assez rare en soi. Haussant un sourcil, il attend que la Trioxhydre continue de parler, celle-ci reprenant :_

« Je veux … en connaître plus à son sujet. Je le trouve intriguant, très intriguant. J'espère ne pas trop déranger. Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. »

« Non non ! Tu peux venir ! Il n'y a aucun souci par rapport à cela ! Viens donc ! Plus on parle de Ric, plus je suis contente ! »

_Dyamia s'écrit cela avec joie, tout sourire alors que la Trioxhydre la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Emairon la laisse rentrer, la femme aux cheveux violets se mettant assise sur ses genoux, devant la Pyronille humanoïde._

« Merci de bien vouloir me parler de Ric. Est-ce qu'Emairon vous a parlé de ce qui s'est passé en Rousie ? Par rapport à Ric ? »

« Hum ? Pendant que j'étais évanouie ? Bien sûr que oui, il avait intérêt. Mais je préfère avoir ton point de vue aussi puisque tu étais présente. »

_Elle va le faire, elle a aussi beaucoup à dire à ce sujet. Enormément même … pour le si peu de temps qu'elle a parcouru avec le policier. Pourtant, ces quelques instants sont restés gravés en elle, signe de leurs importances._

_Ailleurs, dans un appartement, un homme aux cheveux violets frappe le mur avec rage. Les yeux rouge sang, il observe les fissures qu'il a faites sur le mur avant d'hurler :_

« Où est-elle ?! OU EST-CE QU'ELLE EST PASSEE ?! »

_Il ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre ! Il en est hors de question ! Elle est une Trioxhydre ! Comme elle ! Qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Il l'aime ! Il l'aime comme un dément ! Et elle doit l'aimer elle aussi ! C'est ainsi et pas autrement ! Ça a été décidé ainsi ! Qu'elle rentre rapidement … Ils ont à parler tous les deux._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Distante

**Chapitre 5 : Distante**

« Merci pour tout cela. J'espère pouvoir revenir un autre jour. »

_La Trioxhydre s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune fille, ce qui était assez incongru en un sens. Elle remercia aussi le Gallame qui fit un simple mouvement de la main avant qu'elle ne parte. De retour dans l'appartement où elle habitait, elle remarque aussitôt les fissures dans les murs, poussant un profond soupir énervé._

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait cela ? »

« Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?! JE VEUX SAVOIR ! » _hurle l'homme aux cheveux violets alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils._

« Cela ne te concerne pas. J'ai aussi le droit à une vie privée, que cela te plaise ou non. Maintenant, si tu veux bien te pousser, il faut que j'aille me laver. Je suis assez épuisée après tout cela. Cette journée était fatigante … mais enrichissante. »

_Très enrichissante même. Mais cela ne le concerne pas. Elle s'enfonce dans le bain, fermant la porte à clé. Elle n'aime pas la tournure que cela prend avec lui. La raison est simple … Très simple même. Tous les soirs, cela sera le même schéma. Elle est déjà prête à riposter pour ce soir. Un soir qui ne tarde pas à arriver._

_Bien qu'il va se coucher en premier, elle met un temps assez important avant d'aller le rejoindre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il dorme. Néanmoins, quand elle s'installe dans le lit, il s'approche d'elle, commençant à caresser ses hanches et sa poitrine. D'un geste violent, elle le repousse alors avant de dire :_

« Ne refait plus jamais ça, est-ce bien clair ?! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses cela ? Nous avons été créés pour cela ! C'est même la raison de notre existence, soeurette ! Ne refuse pas cela, je suis sûr que tu aimeras énormément ce qui va se passer. Il ne faut pas refuser ce genre de plaisirs. »

« Ne … refait plus jamais ça ou je te brise les doigts ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser le destin choisir mon existence, il en est hors de question ! Si nous sommes frère et sœur, cela ne devrait même pas te venir en tête de faire une telle chose ! »

« Ne refuse pas … Ça ne sert à rien … »

_Pourtant, elle va lui montrer que c'est le cas ! Elle reprend la main qui tente de se montrer baladeuse, commençant peu à peu à chercher à la briser jusqu'à ce que l'homme pousse un cri de douleur. Finalement, elle se relève avant de dire :_

« Je ne dormirais plus avec toi, dorénavant. Je vais dormir dans le salon. »

« Pardon … Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu le sais bien … Tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Il fallait y réfléchir avant de commettre une telle bêtise. La prochaine fois, tu y penseras. Bonne nuit. » _termine de dire la Trioxhydre avant de quitter la chambre._

_Le lendemain matin, elle était déjà partie sans même l'attendre. Elle se trouve dans une pièce, accompagnée par diverses autres personnes. Au total, lorsqu'ils sont tous réunis et que lui aussi est là, ils sont une dizaine. Tous semblent aller par paire … Tous sont des dragons._

« Je vois que vous êtes réunis en cet endroit. Tant mieux … Malgré le léger retard d'une personne bien que je n'y tienne compte. »

_Cet homme … Ce vieil homme … Plus de la cinquantaine d'années mais toujours aussi vif et prompt à réagir. Cet homme qu'elle a soulevé. Elle sait qu'il est important. Il s'appelle Loïc et est l'ennemi juré de Ric. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il fait réellement._

« Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps à ce sujet. Vous savez où nous nous trouvons. Au Jipen plus exactement, l'une des grosses sections scientifiques de la Triafa, l'une des plus importantes même. C'est ici que vous êtes nés avant que l'une d'entre vous fut envoyée par mes soins en Rousie. »

_Il se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle ne fait qu'un hochement de tête positif. Il est possible de remarquer qu'elle est à distance du second Trioxhydre, comme l'ignorant superbement. Loïc la regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :_

« Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps. Ric … L'ennemi que vous connaissez maintenant d'après nos informations, va arriver au Jipen bien assez tôt. »

_Il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Qu'espère-t-il ? Une réaction de sa part ? Car elle a demandé à voir Dyamia et Emairon ? A en connaître plus au sujet de Ric ? Pourtant, elle reste imperturbable, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion._

« Votre mission, vous la connaissez parfaitement, est de le retrouver et de l'éliminer. Cela ne sera pas simple car le Jipen est connu pour sa densité d'habitants assez importante. Il se peut même qu'il se déguise ou qu'il soit accompagné. Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à abattre toutes les personnes qui les accompagnent. »

« Même la dragonne nommée Séphyria ? » _demande un homme aux cheveux châtains, deux longues mais fines antennes sortant de ses derniers._

« Même la dragonne nommée Séphyria. Et la Mélokrik nommée Roubé. N'ayez aucune pitié pour ceux qui ont trahi la Triafa. »

« Comme vous le désirez. Avons-nous le droit d'agir comme nous le voulons ? Quitte à faire quelques dégâts dans le civil ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter cela … » _murmure Loïc avec lenteur à l'adresse du Dracolosse qui a pris la parole pour tous._

« Si nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, je suis désolée mais je préfère déjà me préparer. » _déclare la Trioxhydre avec lenteur alors que Loïc lui sourit sans pour autant prendre la parole. Elle n'aime pas ce sourire. Elle a l'impression qu'il la manipule comme une marionnette. Pourtant, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi libre qu'auparavant. C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange même. Mais … Elle ne dit rien du tout. Voilà … Ainsi, c'est mieux._

_Elle quitte la pièce où ils se sont tous réunis, rapidement rejointe par son frère. Celui-ci tente de lui adresser la parole, disant d'une voix un peu enjouée :_

« Enfin ! On va pouvoir s'occuper de lui ! Ca va me faire du bien ! J'ai envie de l'écraser depuis le premier jour où j'ai vu sa photo ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est l'unique envie que j'ai eu en le voyant ! HAHAHA ! »

« L'écraser … Hum … Oui … Peut-être. Bon … Chaque dragon va devoir travailler en solitaire, cela sera bien mieux pour avoir un plus large rayon d'action. Je m'en vais de mon côté, débrouille-toi seul. Tu es assez grand, tu devrais y arriver, je pense. »

« Hey ! Attends un petit peu, soeurette. On pourrait quand même travailler ensemble non ? Ça serait pas une mauvaise idée, je pense. »

« Après ce qui s'est passé, je préfère éviter pendant quelques temps d'être à tes côtés. Une simple mesure de précaution, oui. Au cas où … »

« Mais mais mais … Bon … Comme tu veux. »

_Tant mieux. C'est stupide mais elle n'arrive pas à supporter son frère et les autres dragons. Quelque chose a changé … et pourtant, elle est née il n'y a que quelques mois. Du moins, elle est née en tant que pokémon humanoïde. Mais pourtant, elle connait déjà tout ce monde. Mais au final, est-ce qu'elle n'est pas qu'une création comme les autres ?_

_C'est ça … son plus gros souci à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'en a aucun autre. Elle ne voit rien d'autre … pour le moment … mais ce n'est pas important. Elle n'a pas de tête à penser à une telle chose, loin de là. Oui … Bien loin de là._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rêves saugrenus

**Chapitre 6 : Rêves saugrenus**

« Séphyria … Est-ce que je … peux te parler ? »

_Je suis confus, vraiment très confus alors que je remarque que je suis déjà dans un taxi, accompagné et entouré par Séphyria et Calsidya. Calsidya … Je rougis rien qu'en la regardant. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu penser une telle chose ?_

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ric ? Tu sembles assez troublé ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? Encore une fois ? Hmm … C'est probléma … »

« Non non ! Je n'ai pas fait de mauvais rêves ! Pas du tout même ! C'est juste que j'ai fait un rêve étrange … où tu étais dedans. »

« C'est étrange que tu rêves de moi ? Attention, Ric. »

_OUPS ! Elle me répond avec un faux énervement mais en un sens, il faut reconnaître que ce n'était pas sympathique de ma part de parler de la sorte. Comment est-ce que je peux rattraper mon coup ? AH ! Je sais comment ! Je reprends :_

« Il y avait aussi Calsidya dans mon rêve. Enfin … Elle, je le sais aussi. »

« Tiens donc … J'espère que tu ne dis pas cela pour arranger les choses hein ? Car parler d'une autre femme et que tu rêves d'elle, Ric. Tu n'es pas très doué pour cela. »

_La Momartik pousse un petit rire amusé alors que je préfère arrêter de parler ici. La raison est simple : si je signale pourquoi il y avait Calsidya et Séphyria dans mon rêve, je risque de me faire tuer par l'Altaria. Mais quand même, ne pas rêver de sa mort … et plutôt d'une perversité sans nom, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je suis plutôt étonné._

« Et que fais-tu maintenant, Ric ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Encore à ce rêve ? » _demande Calsidya en me souriant tendrement. Etrange, ce sourire me parait un peu trop étrange à mon goût. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose._

« Dis … Tu n'aurais aucun rapport avec ce rêve, hein ? Tu es une spectre à la base. »

« La confiance que tu ne possèdes pas à mon égard me fait du mal, Ric, beaucoup de mal. »

« Oh … Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que ce rêve était vraiment bizarre, très bizarre même. C'est bien la première fois que je rêve de toi. »

« Là, tu viens de m'offenser, tu vois ? » _me dit-elle tout en rigolant, Séphyria poussant un petit soupir proche du faux désespoir. _

_Nous entendre parler de la sorte, ça doit surement lui taper sur les nerfs. Je suis vraiment absurde comme personne. Enfin bon, j'ai de la chance et je n'ai plus besoin de parler car nous arrivons dans un hôtel. Je sors déjà mon livre, ayant écrit les phrases à dire pour commander une chambre et autres formalités. Néanmoins, Calsidya fait un geste de la main._

« Laisse-moi donc m'en occuper, si tu veux bien, d'accord ? »

_La laisser s'en occuper et comment ? Alors qu'Alphonse et Roubé nous rejoignent, je vois Calsidya qui s'approche de l'accueil, s'inclinant devant la personne qui s'en occupe … avant de parler dans une langue étrangère ? Attendez un peu, elle n'est quand même pas en train de … Ce n'est pas possible quand même !_

« Calsidya ! Ne me dit pas que tu es … »

« Chut, Ric. Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges ? »

_Et voilà qu'elle recommence à parler dans la même langue que la personne en face d'elle. Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'est pas vraiment en train de parler dans cette langue ? Le jipenais ? Finalement, elle termine et se tourne vers nous, deux clés à la main. Elle a aussi payé l'hôtel ?_

« Voilà donc une clé pour Roubé et Alphonse. Nos chambres ne sont pas voisines mais nous sommes au même étage. C'est juste au cas où, pour éviter les bruits sonores un peu trop fort. »

_Les bruits sonores ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … HEY ! Il y a un problème ! UN GROS PROBLEME ! Je viens d'y réfléchir mais où est notre clé à Séphyria et moi ? Il n'y a que deux clés ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Pas du tout normal même !_

« Calsidya, je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais cela ne me plait que très moyennement. Où se trouve la clé pour notre chambre ? »

« Notre chambre ? Heureusement que tu parles à cette personne car oui, voilà notre clé pour notre chambre à tous les trois. J'ai demandé deux lits. »

_OUI MAIS NON ! Ce n'est pas le problème ! Pas du tout même ! Le problème, c'est qu'elle dort avec nous ! C'est là le souci ! POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dort avec nous ? Et surtout, depuis quand est-ce qu'elle sait parler jipenais ?_

« Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas, Ric ? Mais ne t'en fait donc pas. Je ne vous dérangerai pas pendant vos petites affaires … tant que j'aurai les miennes après. »

« Aucune petite affaire entre moi et toi ou entre moi et Séphyria ! Et surtout, vas demander une troisième chambre ! »

« Oh … Tu es sûr de vouloir parler de la sorte à la personne qui va vous servir de guide dans le Jipen ? Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller avec ton petit livre ? » _me dit-elle en rigolant._

« … … … Tu as tout manigancée depuis le début ? Tu es vraiment une créature maléfique. »

« Les spectres ne sont pas toujours faits pour être gentils, désolée ! »

_Elle s'esclaffe alors que je regarde Séphyria. Celle-ci hausse tout simplement les épaules. Elle pourrait quand même se sentir un peu plus concernée ! Ca ne la dérange pas que … Non. Quand même pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si … Enfin bon … J'ai encore les paroles de Calsidya en tête. Elle a bien dit que les pokémons n'étaient pas … Enfin, ça ne les dérangeait pas d'avoir un seul et même dresseur pour plusieurs d'entre elles. Enfin … Elles … Je veux bien entendu parler de Calsidya et Séphyria. J'ai encore du mal à le croire._

_Enfin bon … Maintenant, nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre ou normalement, je comptais me reposer. Mais visiblement, Calsidya en a décidé autrement. Alors que nous rentrons dans la chambre, je regarde les deux lits, Calsidya dénouant légèrement son kimono._

« Je vais prendre une douche si ça ne vous dérange pas. On ne dirait pas mais avec cette tenue, il fait terriblement chaud. Tu veux venir, Ric ? »

« Même pas en rêve. » _répond-je avec lenteur alors qu'elle sourit, s'enfonçant dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau s'écoule lentement alors que Séphyria installe nos affaires. Je crois que nous allons rester ici pendant un bon bout de temps normalement._

« Quand même … Dormir avec une autre femme avec l'homme que j'aime … C'est saugrenu. Heureusement qu'elle dort dans un autre lit mais en même temps … Bien que je sois jalouse, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être … un peu triste pour elle. »

« Triste ? Mais pour quelle raison tu devrais être triste ? »

« Oh … Elle aime une personne qui la repousse. Imagine donc si c'était une pokémon, tu ne serais pas triste pour elle ? Si c'était une pokémon, tu n'aurais aucun mal à l'enlacer comme tu enlacerais une Altaria donc moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai que … De ce point de vue, Séphyria. » _bredouille-je avec lenteur, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je peux dire d'autre après les propos de l'Altaria humanoïde. Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas faux du tout. Mais si je commence à les reprendre … enfin à les imaginer comme des pokémons, je vais me sentir comme tordu car oui, avoir des rapports sexuels avec une pokémon, je suis désolé mais c'est glauque. Enfin, si je la considère comme une femme, là, ça passe mais je ne peux pas … exprimer mon affection._

_C'est stupide. Vraiment stupide même. Finalement, l'eau arrête de s'écouler mais je ne vois aucune buée qui sort de sous la porte. D'habitude, les femmes, ça préfère les bains chauds, non ? Je suis un peu inquiet quand même. Je murmure à Séphyria que je vais voir si Calsidya va bien ou non. Je toque à la porte, disant :_

« Calsidya ? L'eau ne coule plus. Calsidya ? »

_Elle n'a pas fermé la porte et je n'entends aucune réponse de sa part. Je rentre finalement à l'intérieur, ressentant aussitôt un grand froid. Qu'est-ce que … Il fait vraiment froid ici ! TRES FROID ! Purée ! Calsidya est bien dans l'eau, les yeux fermés, les bras sur le bord de la baignoire. Mais l'eau n'est pas transparente, loin de là. C'est tout le contraire, elle semble comme opaque. Je m'approche de Calsidya, plongeant un bras dans l'eau avant de le retirer, poussant un cri de surprise. C'est une eau gelée ?!_

« Hmmm ? Ric ? Tu es venu pour me rejoindre dans le bain ? »

_Calsidya se tourne vers moi, rouvrant ses yeux avec amusement. Elle trouve cela drôle ? Ma réaction ? Ce n'est pas mon cas pourtant. Elle se redresse, dévoilant sa poitrine … plutôt appétissante et aux tétons durcis par le froid mais je m'inquiète plus pour autre chose !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que l'eau est gelée ?! Tu veux attraper froid ?! »

« … … … Ric ? » _me dit-elle, se penchant en avant, sa poitrine posée sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle se retrouve en face de moi, me donnant une petite pichenette sur le nez. _« Tu viens de faire preuve d'une grande idiotie. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi. »

« Si tu peux juste … cacher tes seins et les remettre dans l'eau … Ca déborde. »

_Je dis cela mais il faut reconnaître que la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur blanc maintenant a son charme. Un peu trop. Mais je tente de comprendre et puis …  
><em>

« Oh mais quel imbécile ! Tu es une pokémon de glace ! »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas prendre de bains chauds si tu viens m'y rejoindre, Ric. Juste que je peux supporter ce froid avec aisance et … »

« Je ne te dérange pas plus. » _coupes-je avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, un peu de sang s'écoulant de mon nez à cause de l'excitation._

_Je sens que ça va être difficile de supporter cela pendant la durée de notre voyage au Jipen. Ca va être vraiment dur, très dur même. Et Séphyria qui me regarde avec neutralité … Elle n'en a rien à faire ou quoi ? Non … Ce n'est pas ça, elle a suivi toute la scène … mais cela ne la perturbe pas plus que ça. J'espère m'être bien comporté._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une nuit tranquille

**Chapitre 7 : Une nuit tranquille**

« Ah … Qu'est-ce que c'était bon comme bain ! »

_Calsidya sort de l'eau, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle a à nouveau ses habits bien qu'ils moulent un peu mieux ses formes à cause de l'humidité. Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Enfin, je préfère ne pas y penser et je m'installe sur le lit, à côté de Séphyria. Calsidya s'installe sur le sien. J'allume la télévision, commençant à zapper les chaînes._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien sur ces chaînes ? D'ailleurs, Ric, je préfère te prévenir, je ne pense pas te faire la traduction des mots et … »

_Elle s'arrête en même temps que je stoppe de zapper. Il faut dire que … ce genre de chaînes. Qu'est-ce que le Jipen a inventé ? Je … Oh … Je détourne le regard, légèrement répugné alors que Séphyria hausse un sourcil. Elle récupère la télécommande avant d'éteindre la télévision, prenant la parole :_

« Je crois que cela … bien que Ric soit avec deux pokémons humanisés … est un peu trop tordu pour nous trois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Des lycéennes qui se font violenter par des monstres tentaculaires, non merci. Vous imaginez ? Un Tentacruel humain qui fait ça ? Brrr ! »

_Je suis quand même tordu … enfin, car je suis déjà avec une pokémon mais là, y a des limites. Ca n'avait rien … en rapport avec les pokémons ! C'était juste du sexe bestial et violent ! Les dessins animés jipenais sont vraiment glauques. _

« Je préfère encore que ça soit avec un humain plutôt qu'avec un monstre de la sorte. Enfin, les pokémons sont majoritairement beaux ! Et puis maintenant que j'ai une forme humaine, je compte bien en profiter ! »

_Calsidya se tourne vers moi mais je ne préfère pas lui répondre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire ce genre de bêtises avec elle. Elle le sait pourtant, non ? Je suis fidèle … si tant soit peu on peut considérer cela comme de la fidélité._

« Bon … Visiblement, regarder la télévision n'est pas conseillé ici. Ils n'ont même pas de chaînes internationales et … »

« C'est le cas, Ric. Simplement, tu n'as fait que zapper sur les chaînes régionales. »

_Séphyria me coupe la parole, me tendant une petite feuille en plastique avec le numéro et le nom des chaînes de différents pays. Je remarque surtout qu'il y a pas mal de chaînes pornographiques. Si j'avais été seul avec Séphyria, je …_

« Oh et puis zut ! Je sais ce que tu veux, Ric ! »

_Ce que je veux ? Elle me prend la télécommande, rallumant la télévision avant de zapper jusqu'à mettre une chaîne … de mon pays mais encore pornographique. Cela l'amuse ? A voir son sourire, on dirait que c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas … Quand elle fait cela, j'ai l'impression de revoir Lania … avec sa candeur sexuelle._

« Bon, regarde ce que tu veux mais aucun bruit ou geste … CALSIDYA ! »

« Hey ! Je suis désolée mais Séphyria a quelqu'un pour la contenter, moi, ce n'est pas mon cas. Et je te promets que ça ne sera pas plus que la poitrine ! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris une chambre à part ? Surtout si c'est pour faire ce genre de choses perverses ! » _dis-je avec effarement alors qu'elle a déjà rentré une main dans le haut de son kimono, le tissu bougeant au niveau du sein droit._

« Car je n'aime pas être seule … Ca me rappelle ma création … Si je suis enfermée, autant que ça soit avec quelqu'un d'autre … et que j'apprécie. »

« Je me suis un peu renseignée sur les pokémons qui ont été envoyés de Rousie vers la Fronse. Il semblerait que tu pleurais dans ta cellule là-bas ? Faiblement mais tu pleurais. » _déclare Séphyria alors que Calsidya s'arrête dans sa petite caresse mammaire, retirant sa main._

« Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas que je me fasses bien valoir aux yeux de Ric mais quand même … Tu n'étais pas obligée de raconter cela. »

« Euh … Et si je dis que je trouve ça plus … mignon que gênant ? »

_Je préfère régler le problème tout de suite avant que ça ne s'envenime entre les deux femmes. Pourtant, Séphyria ne lui veut pas de mal, loin de là. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle est un peu affectueuse envers Calsidya. Pourtant, entre une pokémon glace et dragon …_

« Mignon ? Tu veux dire que je suis mignonne, Ric ? »

_Je préfère ne pas répondre à Calsidya mais savoir qu'elle pleurait … Enfin, qu'elle montre un côté encore plus humain, cela prouve que les pokémons humanoïdes sont de plus en plus ressemblant à nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise chose ou non mais bon …  
><em>

« Je vais aller me coucher. Vous pouvez continuer à regarder la télévision mais par pitié, ne mettez pas de son, d'accord ? »

_Sans même attendre qu'elles me disent quelque chose, je vais m'enfouir sous les couettes, retirant mes habits dessous. Au moins, comme ça, Calsidya ne peut rien voir. Je regarde la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ciel, celle-ci me fixant avec un sourire. Séphyria s'enfouie sous la couette à son tour, posant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres._

« Bonne nuit, Ric. Fais de beaux rêves. »

« On va essayer, je ne peux rien promettre. » _dis-je avec lenteur alors que je ferme déjà mes yeux. Collée contre moi, l'Altaria commence à chantonner doucement. Avec ça, je …_

_Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé mais j'ai dormi comme un Ronflex, incapable de me réveiller même si on m'aurait secoué pendant des heures. Mais ce rêve … J'ai fait le même rêve absurde qu'auparavant. Quand même … Est-ce que c'est une fantaisie sexuelle ? J'en ai vraiment envie ? C'est stupide, je sais mieux me comporter quand même._

_Je bouge un peu pour reculer … avant de remarquer que je ne peux pas ? Qu'est-ce que … Un petit soupir de plaisir et je remarque que je suis pris en étau … dans un étau mammaire ? Ma pensée est vulgaire mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine alors que je me retourne … pour me retrouver face au visage endormi de Calsidya ? HEY HEY HEY ! Trois dans le même lit ? Mais il n'y aura jamais assez de place !_

« Mais qu'est-ce que je pense ? C'est pas ça le problème, c'est … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes paroles, remarquant la main de Calsidya. D'après sa position qui est sur mon torse, j'ai l'impression … qu'elle l'avait posée sur moi pendant la nuit. Sur mon front ? C'est … Enfin … Maintenant que j'y réfléchis …_

« Je dors bien depuis qu'elle est là. »

_Enfin, bien … Façon de parler. Je ne rêve plus de Lania mais à la place, j'imagine des parties à trois … avec Séphyria et Calsidya. Rien que ça ! J'ai vraiment des perversités ancrées dans le crâne, remplaçant complètement Lania pendant mes nuits._

« J'ai plus l'impression que je dois te remercier … que de t'engueuler. »

_C'est la remarque je dis à voix basse en regardant Calsidya. Lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, je lui parlerai de cela, pour être sûr que c'est bien elle … mais bon, en tant que pokémon spectral, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part. Oui … Bon, bien entendu, je lui ferai quand même la remarque sur le fait qu'elle m'ait rejoint dans le lit._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Partir en chasse

**Chapitre 8 : Partir en chasse**

« Calsidya, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans mon lit ? »

« Tu me tenais chaud, j'avais donc … »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, tu as dit que tu préférais tes bains plutôt froids. » _coupes-je en la regardant fixement. Pourtant, elle ne bronche pas du tout, ne faisant que me sourire avec amusement. Elle trouve cela drôle n'est-ce pas ? Ca l'amuse de me voir pédaler dans la semoule de la sorte. Néanmoins, comme nous sommes tous les trois en train de déjeuner dans la chambre, Séphyria reste étrangement muette. Bon … Je ne vais pas m'emporter. _« Ca ne change rien au fait que … Je voulais te poser une question. »

« Et ? Tu attends quoi pour me la poser, Ric ? Que je te force un peu ? »

« Non non … Je voulais savoir : est-ce grâce à toi … que je dors mieux ces derniers jours ? Attends avant de le dire. Quand je veux parler de bien dormir, c'est que je ne fais plus aucun cauchemar. Je sais que les pokémons spectraux sont capables d'une telle chose. Mais avant que tu ne parles … Je veux dire, c'est toi aussi qui me met ces rêves bizarres en tête ? »

« Oh … Tu veux parler de ces rêves où tu es seul avec moi et Séphyria ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Mais justement, est-ce que je peux te répondre maintenant ? »

« Tu le peux. Je ne vais pas t'arrêter. Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? »

« C'est bien moi … Séphyria m'a parlé … du fait que tu faisais des cauchemars. Enfin, j'étais au courant depuis que j'ai appris pour la mort de Lania. Comme je ne suis pas aussi importante que Séphyria, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne façon de me montrer importante à tes yeux. Enfin … Je pense qu'à force, tu ne feras plus de cauchemars et … »

_Je lui tapote doucement le sommet du crâne en signe d'affection. Elle semble apprécier grandement puisqu'elle penche sa tête en avant, quémandant quelques caresses. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à caresser la chevelure d'une femme comme je le ferai à une fourrure de pokémon ? Néanmoins, cela semble embêter Séphyria, l'Altaria humanoïde arrivant vers moi à son tour, marmonnant qu'elle veut la même chose._

_Euh … Oui ? Et là ? C'était plutôt embarrassant, très embarrassant même. Car bon, caresser le crâne de deux femmes, voilà quoi. Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Je ne sais pas mais je continue sans un mot. J'ai l'air ridicule, vraiment ridicule. Et l'histoire de la femme objet, j'ai vraiment l'impression de baigner en plein dedans._

« Euh … Les filles, sincèrement, ce n'est pas que … c'est gênant mais ça l'est. »

« Oh … Encore une ou deux minutes. Tu ne vois pas que ça fait plaisir à Séphyria aussi ? »

« Ce n'est pas que cela me plait plai … ooooh. »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus trembla de tout son corps, comme excitée par mes caresses. C'est vraiment horrible, vraiment horrible. Enfin, non, je suis content que cela plaise à Séphyria et Calsidya mais quand même … C'est indécent._

_Finalement, après dix bonnes minutes, je finis par avoir des crampes et j'entends des petites plaintes de la part de Séphyria et Calsidya. Le plus étonnant reste quand même Séphyria. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi. Enfin … Aussi … vouloir s'attacher à moi ? J'ai du mal à raisonner correctement là._

« Bon, les filles, il faut que l'on descende. Roubé et Alphonse sont sûrement réveillés maintenant. Calsidya, ce soir, tu ne viens pas dormir dans notre lit, d'accord ? »

« Mais tu peux dormir dans le mien si tu as du mal à trouver le sommeil. »

« Hors de question. Mais merci quand même de t'occuper de moi. »

« Mais de rien, qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour la personne que j'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Je … »

_Je tente de lui répondre mais je ne préfère pas. J'en ai pas la volonté, ni l'envie. Je regarde juste Séphyria et je l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres. Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir une relation à trois. Pas du tout même. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai de si spécial, je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne suis pas plus différent qu'un autre homme. _

_Voilà tout. Enfin, bon … Je préfère ne pas y réfléchir maintenant. Je laisse le temps à Séphyria et Calsidya de se préparer alors que je quitte déjà la chambre. Quand même, Calsidya, je le sais parfaitement. Elle ne blague pas, elle est sérieuse. Elle ne veut pas briser mon ménage avec Séphyria. Elle veut juste pénétrer à l'intérieur et trouver sa place. Mais à force, elle risque de l'obtenir ! Elle risque de la trouver ! Mais combien de temps est-ce que Séphyria tiendra ? Car je ne sais pas … Elle ne me semble pas jalouse, loin de là. En fait, je la trouve même très … adoucie depuis qu'elle est avec moi._

_Peut-être que dans l'idée, c'est stupide … mais ça me fait penser aux pokémons sauvages que l'on capture. De vraies têtes de mule au départ mais à force, ils ne finissent pas te respecter et t'aimer. Je ne veux pas penser cela de Séphyria, pas du tout même. Finalement, les deux femmes sortent, habillées … comme si elles étaient représentées par leurs pokémons. Toute de bleu pour l'Altaria et le kimono blanc pour la Momartik._

« Ric … » _murmure faiblement Séphyria avant de me prendre le bras._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Séphyria ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller depuis quelques jours. »

« Je t'aime, je veux juste que tu le saches, d'accord ? »

« J'ai bien compris le message, Séphyria et c'est réciproque. Très réciproque. »

« Et moi donc ? Si je dis que je t'aime, Ric ? » _me demande Calsidya en souriant. Et là ? Je suis sensé répondre quoi exactement ?_

« Je ne sais pas … Je vais y réfléchir. »

« HEY ! C'est de la lâcheté ! Tu tentes de t'enfuir, Ric ! » _s'écrit-elle alors que je souris devant sa réaction. Et oui, c'est exactement ça mais je n'en ai pas honte._

« Si vous avez le temps pour parler tous les deux, vous pouvez en avoir pour que l'on aille en bas ? Alphonse et Roubé nous attendent. Nous devrions nous rendre maintenant … Enfin, commencer à faire nos recherches dès maintenant. »

« Hmmm … Petite proposition : je vous sers de guide et je vous aide vraiment à trouver ce qu'il faut pour les coincer … et retrouver la personne que vous cherchez. »

« Mais … » _dis-je, attendant la suite des propos de Calsidya alors que je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire … ou alors qu'à moitié._

« Je veux encore dormir dans votre chambre … et dans ton lit. C'est aussi simple que ça. Par contre, sauf si tu le veux, rien de sexuel. »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle balance ça en public ? PUNAISE ! Ca ne se dit pas ! Un peu de tenue quoi ! Rien d'autre ! RAAAAAAAAH ! Je me donne une claque, cherchant à lui répondre mais Séphyria est plus rapide :_

« D'accord. Je veux bien. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Ric risque de faire une rechute … et … cela ne me dérange pas. Mais je te rappelle que je suis sa favorite. »

_HEY HEY HEY ! Et mon avis dans tout ça ? Sa favorite ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'était pas question de pokémon favori ! Ni même de femme favorite ! Roh bon sang ! Vivement que l'on se mette en mission car là, ça commence à me faire mal au crâne rien qu'à écouter ce genre de bêtises !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Différence de cultures

**Chapitre 9 : Différence de cultures**

« Et dire que je pensais que j'étais assez tordu en sortant avec deux pokémons. »

« Sortir avec deux pokémons ? Oh … Tu officialises donc la chose, Ric ? _» me dit Calsidya alors que je m'en veux d'être aussi stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit une telle chose ? RAAAAAAAH ! Punaise, punaise, punaise !_

« Je ne pensais pas ça … mais quand même … Regarde une partie de ces personnes. »

_Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à voir des personnes déguisées en pokémons ou en divers héros et héroïnes … issus de livres, films ou autres typiquement jipenais. A croire que c'est une véritable institution dans ce pays, il vaudrait mieux se méfier alors._

_Enfin, se méfier de quoi ? C'est plus facile à penser qu'à faire mais qu'importe, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'idioties. Je ne réponds pas à la Momartik, celle-ci me prenant le bras disponible alors que Séphyria tient l'autre depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôtel._

« Ric, je ne te pensais pas ainsi … Deux femmes rien que pour toi ? Et nous sommes à la recherche d'une troisième d'entre elle ? »

« Alphonse, s'il te plaît, ne rajoute pas d'huile sur le feu. Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe réellement hein ? »

« Oh … Moi, tu sais, je crois que ce que je vois. Et ce que je vois là … »

_Tsss ! Vraiment, il ne peut pas se taire hein ? Obligé d'en rajouter visiblement ! Vraiment, je le lui ferai payer un jour ! Mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas trop de choix malheureusement. Je dois me coltiner la Momartik avec moi. Et bien entendu, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai à me plaindre. Néanmoins, dès que nous avons fait les premiers pas, des jipenais s'approchent de nous, des appareils photos en main._

_Ils commencent à converser dans une langue qui m'a tout l'air d'être des mots barbares, me posant des questions. Néanmoins, je dois remercier Calsidya qui fait la conversation avec eux. Finalement, elle se tourne vers moi … ah non ! Séphyria ?_

« Séphyria ? Roubé ? Est-ce que vous voudriez bien vous mettre à côté de moi ? Ces personnes n'ont jamais vu d'aussi beaux … costumes de pokémon. »

_Elle pousse un petit rire alors qu'Alphonse dit à Roubé que c'est à elle de voir. Visiblement, la Melokrik ne semble pas être dérangée. Et Séphyria ? Elle aussi bien qu'elle soit un peu distante et gênée. Se mettre en valeur n'a jamais été trop son fort._

« Aller, Séphyria, montre que tu es la plus belle des trois. »

« Ce n'est pas flatteur et sympathique pour nous ! » _crie la femme aux cheveux bleu-ciel et en kimono. Je modère mes propos et décide alors de la complimenter elle aussi._

« Mais oui, vous êtes toutes les trois des femmes magnifiques. »

« Hey, Ric, tu as déjà deux femmes, tu es prié de ne pas draguer celles des autres. »

_Tsss ! Je ne ferais jamais ça et il le sait parfaitement ! Ce genre de remarques est quand même déplacé. Néanmoins, je ne réponds pas et je ne fais que sourire. Il ne pense pas à mal. Finalement, après les photos, il est décidé de se rendre dans les endroits où la Triafa pourrait être présente … comme dans les salles de jeux._

« Les jeux du Jipen sont différents des nôtres, Ric. Tu vas voir. »

_Encore une fois, je ne peux que suivre la Momartik. Celle-ci me prend maintenant par la main, me tirant derrière elle. Je tiens aussi Séphyria avec l'autre, Alphonse et Roubé continuant de marcher lentement derrière nous. Pfff ! Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle est idiote._

_Mais finalement, elle nous emmène jusqu'à une salle de … pachinkos ? Etrange, vraiment étrange. Mais bon, je ne connais pas du tout cela. Elle va récupérer un bac de taille moyenne, mettant des billes de métal à l'intérieur avant de le tendre vers moi._

« Nous allons jouer tous les deux ! Tu verras, Ric, c'est assez amusant ! »

« Mais cet argent … C'est le tien, non ? » _dis-je, un peu confus et gêné._

« Pas vraiment … Plutôt celui du président de la Fronse, rien que ça. Hahaha ! Tu sais … Comme il avait prévu que je vienne avec toi, j'ai juste eu des fonds. Et puis zut, c'est le moment de s'amuser, non ? »

_Pas vraiment, non. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me laissera pas m'occuper seul de tout cela. Je m'installe à côté d'elle, Séphyria faisant de même de l'autre côté. Alphonse et Roubé sont derrière nous alors que la Momartik met une bille dans un engrenage._

« Mais c'est un flipper ?! »

« A peu de choses près, on peut dire ça comme ça, Ric. » _me dit la Momartik. _« Même si c'est quand même plus compliqué que cela … Le but est de faire tomber la bille jusqu'en bas du Pachinko, dans le bon trou. Bien entendu, il faut que tu espères avoir de la chance et mettre la bille au bon moment, au bon instant … Bref … »

« Il y a peu de chances qu'elle rentre dedans, c'est bien ça ? Du moins, qu'elle arrive en bas. »

« Oh … Tu as très vite compris pourquoi je suis ici. Ne t'en fais pas, je tends l'oreille. Tu veux essayer ? Pendant que nous surveillons pour espérer avoir quelques informations ? »

« Je vais me rendre ridicule … et je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger toutes les deux. Pareil pour Alphonse et Roubé. »

« Oh … Tu oublies qui nous sommes, non ? Mais fais attention à toi, surtout. »

« … … … D'accord. J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. »

_Je pousse un léger soupir alors qu'elle rigole à mes propos. Séphyria vient m'embrasser sur la joue, les deux femmes s'éloignant légèrement pour faire leur travail._

« Vraiment … Je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Pas du tout même. »

_Car j'ai un peu remarqué aussi comment cela fonctionne. Ca ressemble un peu à un casino jipenais. Mais il faut reconnaître que c'est plutôt pas mal utilisé. Tout autour de moi, il y a des personnes de tout âge. Ça a l'air d'être une véritable institution._

_A quelques mètres de là, deux agents de sécurité discutent entre eux, désignant Ric du doigt. L'un d'entre eux fait un geste de la tête pour dire à l'autre d'aller prévenir les autres. Visiblement, le poisson a été ferré. Il va être temps alors de le pêcher._

« Pfff ! Mais vraiment … J'ai pas de chances ou quoi ? »

_Je suis pris dans le jeu mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas plus rageant que se dire qu'on est si près du but hein ? Comment faire autrement ? Voilà le problème ! Voilà le gros problème même ! Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! _

« Je sais parfaitement que c'est un attrape-couillons ! »

_Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et où est-ce que … qu'elles sont passées ? Et Alphonse ? Et Roubé ? Je suis seul ici ? Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher de terminer d'utiliser les dernières billes puis de partir. Si la Triafa gère la boîte, je ne suis pas en sécurité._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tenue de rigueur

**Chapitre 10 : Tenue de rigueur**

« Bon sang … Mais c'est impossible de gagner ? Ah ! »

_Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, j'ai l'air vraiment ridicule avec tout cela ! Vraiment l'air … Complètement l'air même ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais ça me distrait et ça m'occupe. J'ai vraiment l'air cinglé, du genre qui découvre de nouvelles choses. Quand même ! Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! RAAAAAAAAH ! Je dépense tout l'argent de la Momartik !_

« Je vais m'arrêter là. Je ne veux pas en devoir plus à Calsidya. »

_Je n'ai plus de billes, plus rien du tout et je tourne ma tête à gauche et à droite. Tiens ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? Ils ne devaient pas rester près de moi ? Je ne suis pas tellement en sécurité quand je suis seul hmm… Je me lève, m'apprêtant à partir avant d'entendre le bling bling singulier de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner. Qu'est-ce que … Je cours en direction du bruit et remarque que je ne suis pas le seul. Quelqu'un vient de gagner ? WOW ! C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Et …_

« Séphyria ? » _dis-je avec étonnement en voyant le visage de la gagnante._

« Ric ? Oh … Ce n'est pas bien important. » _répond t-elle doucement avant de se lever. Elle récupère son bac contenant un lot impressionnant de billes_.

_Ah ouais ? On n'a pas la même vision de la chose ! Je la félicite et la prends dans mes bras alors que finalement, Calsidya fait son grand retour, un bac aussi dans les mains, remplit de nombreuses billes lui aussi._

« Au final, je suis le seul à m'être planté complètement dans ça ? Je suis si nul que ça ? »

« Mais non, mais non, Ric. C'est juste qu'entre nous, tu n'as pas quelques pouvoirs qui t'aident. Enfin … Je suis sûre que Séphyria avec ses caractéristiques de dragonne en ait capable. Moi aussi … Tu sais, il suffit juste de traverser un doigt … ou alors d'utiliser mes pouvoirs psychiques et donc de … »

« Hein ? Des pouvoirs psychiques ? Mais tu n'es pas une pokémon psy normalement. »

« Oh ? Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit d'être spéciale, Ric ? Je suis spéciale, très spéciale. »

_Elle pose un doigt sur mon nez avant de rigoler. Pfiou … J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot quand je pense de la sorte. Néanmoins, elle n'a pas tort. Pas du tout même. Elle est spéciale. Bon, par contre, où est-ce qu'Alphonse et Roubé se trouvent ? Car je ne les vois pas. Néanmoins, nous nous dirigeons à la caisse où nous pouvons … enfin non, où elles peuvent choisir._

« Quand même, il y a un sacré choix et … »

« Et si tu veux de l'argent, tu prends les objets que tu le désires et tu vas dans les boutiques à côté du casino. A partir de là, tu peux changer les objets contre de l'argent. Car oui, les jeux d'argent ne sont pas autorisés au Jipen mais c'est ainsi que la Triafa se fait de l'argent. »

« Vraiment … Tu es érudite ou quoi ? C'est impressionnant. »

_Elle prend cela comme un compliment et elle rougit en me remerciant. Elle signale que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais qu'elle a toujours apprécié en savoir un peu plus sur les différentes cultures humaines. Elle a eu de la chance d'être l'une des dernières pokémons humanisées parmi les pierres précieuses. C'est pourquoi elle est très proche de Séphyria plutôt que de Lania. A part les deux bosses glacées sur son crâne, qu'elle cache avec ses cheveux la majorité du temps, elle n'a rien de totalement différent._

« Bon ! Je pense que nous aurons besoin d'argent et avec ce que nous avons gagné, normalement, il y aura même un peu de bénéfice. Séphyria ? Tu as choisi quoi ? Que l'on aille le revendre ensuite. »

« Je ne trouve rien de bien intéressant pour le moment. Donc … Autant prendre au hasard. »

_Elle marquait un point. Les deux femmes récupèrent différents objets avec les billes, quittant le bâtiment avec moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Calsidya et Séphyria revinrent avec un joli paquet d'argent jipenais, Séphyria tendant sa part à la Momartik._

« C'est ton argent, je n'ai fait que te l'emprunter, Calsidya. »

« Oh ! Tu ne vas pas commencer comme ça hein ? C'est notre argent à tous les trois. Si je vis avec vous, il est normal de tout partager. Même Ric ! » _répond la Momartik, me souriant. Hey, hey, hey ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! Enfin, je sais que seulement … Bon ! D'accord, elle est très gentille et sympathique ! Et je le sais parfaitement que même si elle me désire, elle se comporte comme une damoiselle ! Pfff ! Voilà, c'est dit ! C'est dit dans ma tête !_

_Tsss ! Bon ! Retour à l'hôtel ! Il faudrait que j'appelle Alphonse et Roubé mais visiblement, ils sont occupés puisqu'ils ne décrochent pas. Je suis quand même un peu anxieux et … Hein ? Calsidya pose une main sur mon front, me murmurant :_

« Calme-toi donc … Ils vont bien. Si cela avait été grave, ils auraient essayé de te rejoindre par tous les moyens non ? Ils ont le droit d'être seuls un peu aussi ? Et de visiter ? »

« Ce n'est pas une remarque de ta part… enfin, pas de toi que je m'attendrais à ça mais plutôt de Séphyria. Enfin bon … Séphyria, tu ne parles pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

« Car je n'ai rien à dire, malheureusement. » _murmure la femme aux cheveux bleus avec lenteur alors que je pousse un soupir._

_Vraiment, quand même, des fois … J'ai l'impression de ne pas retrouver la femme que j'aime. Enfin, peut-être est-ce à cause de Calsidya ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout même. Lorsque nous retournons dans l'hôtel, Alphonse et Roubé nous attendent contre le mur juste à côté de la porte de notre chambre. Je remarque aussitôt qu'il y a un problème._

« Qu'est-ce que … Alphonse ?! Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé avec ton bras ? »

« Oh … Je vais vous expliquer à l'intérieur mais disons que la sécurité du casino n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je fouine un peu à l'intérieur. Et il en est de même pour Roubé. Enfin, cette blessure sur mon bras, ce n'est pas grave, ça se soignera… juste que les coups de lame, ce n'est pas une bonne chose à ressentir. »

_Euh … Oui, bien entendu. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire avec ce genre de réflexions. Néanmoins, j'invite Alphonse et Roubé dans notre chambre, nous cinq allant s'installer sur le lit avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :_

« Bon … En tout cas, pendant que vous vous amusiez, nous avons remarqué que les agents de sécurité vous surveillaient. Comme quoi, Ric, tu as pu jouer au pachinko pour la première et dernière fois. Je crois qu'après, ils ne te laisseront même plus rentrer … ou alors, tu en ressortiras mais mort. Enfin … Bref … Passons surtout aux choses sérieuses puisque nous avons réussi à les cuisiner. »

_Les cuisiner ? Drôle de façon de parler de cela mais j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Aussitôt, Alphonse reprend la parole, Roubé passant une pâte une la blessure à son bras._

« Il va y avoir une réunion de nombreux membres de la Triafa d'ici quelques jours. Une réunion faite sous le signe d'un bal masqué. Comme il y aura des représentants de nombreux pays, je pense que c'est le bon endroit pour nous renseigner. »

_Il marque un point. C'est une bonne idée, très bonne idée même. Pfiou … Bon, ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'il va falloir que je m'habille en costard cravate ? Rien qu'à cette idée, j'ai déjà les poils qui s'hérissent. Je ne suis pas un homme du monde !_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Accorder cette danse

**Chapitre 11 : Accorder cette danse**

« Pfff … Vraiment ? VRAIMENT ? J'ai l'air d'un … Je préfère rien dire. »

_Non mais sérieusement. Le noir et blanc, ça fait depuis des décennies que la télévision a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Pourquoi est-ce que je porte ça ? Alphonse n'est guère mieux bien qu'il a mis un peu de fantaisie avec une rose et un nœud papillon. Moi, j'ai un nœud papillon mais de couleur noire. Pfff !_

« Tu es magnifique, Ric. » _me dit Séphyria. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle peut dire ça alors que je me retrouve devant la grâce incarnée. Avec une robe bleue laissant paraître un décolleté de moyenne taille, Séphyria me fait face. Les épaules nues, la robe moule quand même bien son corps. Elle a aussi attaché ses cheveux bleus en queue-de-cheval. Elle est vraiment magnifique, je ne peux que penser cela en la regardant. Magnifique._

« Si tu peux détourner les yeux aussi pour pouvoir me regarder ? »

_Aie ! Calsidya fait sa petite jalouse et je suis bien obligé de constater qu'elle aussi s'est mise en valeur. Une robe un peu plus ample mais de couleur complètement blanche. Elle porte aussi un serre-tête de couleur blanc qui se place parfaitement autour de ses deux cornes de glace. Ainsi, personne ne lui posera de question à ce sujet. Elle a aussi de longs gants blancs qui lui vont jusqu'aux coudex._

« Tu es très belle aussi. Je ne peux que constater ça. » _dis-je. Elle semble satisfaite de ma réponse alors que nous nous mettons tous en route. Nous tous portons un masque blanc bien simple sauf qu'Alphonse a voulu rajouté une moustache et une barbichette. Vraiment … Il sait que l'on va se rendre à la Triafa ? Au beau milieu de dizaines d'ennemis ?_

_Néanmoins, nous arrivons jusqu'à l'endroit du rendez-vous jusqu'à ce qu'un garde nous demande nos noms. Personne derrière nous ? Tant mieux. Pourquoi ? Car Calsidya fait un petit geste de la main gantée et le garde nous laisse penser. Un peu de manipulation mentale. Si on m'avait dit qu'elle était capable de tout ça, je ne l'aurai jamais cru._

« Bon … Et maintenant ? » _dis-je en contemplant la magnifique salle. Sans même prendre la parole, Séphyria prend ma main et nous fait s'éloigner des trois autres personnes._

_De la danse ? C'est vrai que des personnes dansent mais je ne pensais pas que cela ressemblait à … ça pour la Triafa. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être au bon endroit._

_Mais me voilà maintenant en train de danser avec nos masques sur les visages. Je … Comment … Je ne sais pas danser ! Mais Séphyria me guide avec facilité, la danse n'est pas trop difficile mais je regarde surtout par terre pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. J'ai l'air d'un idiot, d'un véritable idiot._

« Un peu de temps rien que pour nous deux … enfin. »

_Hein ? Séphyria a dit quoi ? Je relève mon visage et je ne peux pas voir les émotions peintes sur son visage. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle a dit quelque chose … Est-ce que par hasard ? Enfin … La situation lui pèse un peu sur l'estomac. Le fait que Calsidya ne soit pas une ennemie mais une amie … Je comprends parfaitement quand même._

« Tu danses vraiment bien, Séphyria. »

« Ric … Je serai quand même ta préférée, tu crois ? Car … Je sais qu'un jour … Enfin, que toi et Calsidya … Vous vous unirez. Ne me mens pas, je sais que ça arrivera. C'est ainsi et pas autrement. Ça sera d'abord de l'affection … puis ensuite, ça sera … le reste. Tu sais, je ne deviendrai jamais violente car dans le fond, qu'importe ce que l'on dit, je reste une pokémon … et enfin, un dresseur peut posséder plusieurs pokémons. »

« Ne t'imagine donc pas tout ça. Tu resteras spéciale à mes yeux, tu sais ? Tu es quand même la première femme qui m'a aimé et inversement. Enfin … Tu as eu ma première fois et c'est important, que ça soit un homme ou une femme. »

« Oui … Enfin, Dyamia risque de m'en vouloir réellement à ce sujet. Mais regarde, cela fait déjà trois femmes qui t'aiment. Cela fait beaucoup … Mais ce sont trois pokémons. Voilà tout … Enfin bon … Comment dire ... Ric ? »

« La première personne est spéciale. Tu auras toujours une place de choix dans mon cœur. Je ne sais pas si je serai prêt un jour à faire ce que tu crois, je ne sais pas du tout. Mais si tel est le cas, je te donnerai toujours plus que les autres. Sauf peut-être Dyamia mais elle, c'est encore une enfant donc bon … »

« Oh … Fais attention. Si elle décide un jour de libérer les pouvoirs qui l'habitent, tu risques d'être surpris, Ric, très surpris même. Elle est vraiment spéciale … Très spéciale ma grande sœur. Elle est un peu plus âgée que moi. » _dit Séphyria avant que l'on soit interrompu après notre danse. Une femme … Une étrange femme aux cheveux violets et au masque bleu s'approche de nous._

« Est-ce que je peux avoir sa main pour la prochaine danse, mademoiselle ? »

« Euh … Est-ce que … » _commence-je à dire alors que Séphyria retire sa main._

« C'est un bal, il est normal que les partenaires changent pendant celui-ci. Bonne chance R… » _me répond Séphyria avant de s'arrêter. Il est mieux … qu'elle ne dise pas mon nom oui. Ca serait bien mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de danser hein ? Pourquoi ? Je me pose sincèrement la question. Enfin … Je ne suis pas encore en train de danser mais la femme en face de moi. Elle a des gants violets … mais aussi des bracelets de fourrure noire. Elle porte une élégante robe violette, allant de pair avec ses cheveux de même couleur qui forme deux tresses sur les côtés de son visage. Non… Ce ne sont pas des tresses, ses cheveux violets mi-longs lui vont jusqu'au niveau de la poitrine. D'ailleurs, cela me change de celle de Calsidya. Elle n'est pas imposante, juste dans une bonne moyenne. Mais la femme dans sa robe violette reste … je ne sais pas comment dire … somptueuse ?_

« Vous êtes très en beauté, mademoiselle. Je tenais à vous le dire. »

« Un compliment dès le départ ? Vous ne perdez pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je tenais juste à être galant … et à ne pas mentir, j'en suis désolé si cela vous choque. »

« Non, non. Je suis flattée. Et puis, les commentaires sincères ne sont-ils pas … purs ? »

« Je l'espère. Quand ils sont dit rapidement, sur le moment, ils ont une … certaine force. Mais pardonnez-moi, pourquoi m'avoir invité ? »

« Car j'ai remarqué que vos pas de danse étaient assez fébriles mais teints d'une envie véritable de répondre aux attentes de votre partenaire. Je tiens à me présenter, même si vous ne le faites pas : je m'appelle Tritani. »

« Pardon de ne pas pouvoir vous révéler mon nom. C'est … important. » _murmure-je avec déconfiture alors que j'ai l'impression de retrouver la noblesse de Séphyria dans cette femme. Avec élégance et délicatesse, elle me guide dans la nouvelle danse. Elle danse vraiment bien … très bien même. Mais pendant celle-ci, je ressens un léger froid m'envahir. Je tourne ma tête vers un homme aux cheveux violets qui semble vouloir me tuer du regard. Le compagnon de la femme avec qui je suis ? Et je remarque aussi … que plusieurs pokémons sont présents ici … malgré leurs masques._

« Merci pour cette danse. Avez-vous remarqué que malgré votre absence de concentration, vous avez dansé parfaitement ? »

« Hein ? C'est vrai ? Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, je … »

_Elle me murmure de me taire avant de se coller contre moi. Je baisse la tête, remarquant un … papier coincé entre son décolleté. Elle veut que je le prenne ? Je déglutis légèrement, le récupérant avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne sans un mot. Déjà le papier est caché dans ma veste, à l'intérieur même de la manche. Je … nage en pleine incompréhension._

_La femme aux cheveux violets est retournée auprès de l'homme qui l'avait lancé un regard haineux à travers le masque. Vraiment … Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Séphyria me demande s'il y a un problème et je murmure que je vais prendre un peu l'air et ne pas la déranger. Je préfère être seul en lisant cela._

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore ?! C'était qui cet homme ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être jaloux ? J'en ai assez. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je vais prendre l'air. »

_La femme aux cheveux violets laisse l'homme seul alors qu'elle quitte la place. Lorsqu'elle est seule, elle retire son masque, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela s'était fait à l'instinct. Elle le sait parfaitement maintenant … Ce n'est pas dû au hasard, loin de là._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Haïr

**Chapitre 12 : Haïr**

« Ah … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Me faire encore accoster par une femme … de la Triafa ? C'est bizarre, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle me connaît. »

_Je ne sais pas … ce qui se passe réellement autour de moi mais j'avoue que je me sens un peu étrange dernièrement. Néanmoins, je prends finalement le papier qu'elle … m'a fait récupérer dans son décolleté. En y réfléchissant bien, cette femme était étrangement … belle, comme issue d'un autre monde. Je commence à lire la lettre à voix haute :_

« Bonsoir Ric. Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies reconnue si j'ai réussi à te donner ce mot. Néanmoins, je voulais que l'on se retrouve à cette adresse. Peut-être que tu ne connais pas les rues mais ça ne sera guère difficile. Je vais te guider à partir de la sortie du bâtiment. Peut-être que mon nom te fut inconnu mais je tiens à te dire qui je suis : la Trioxhydre que tu as pu voir il y a de cela quelques temps lors de la mort de cette Gardevoir nommée Lania. Je t'attends. »

_Que … Que … Je … BORDEL ! C'ETAIT LA TRIOXHYDRE ?! PUTAIN ! C'ETAIT LA TRIOXHYDRE ?! Je frappe avec rage contre le balcon, m'ensanglantant la main droite et le papier que je tiens. NON ! Je retire aussitôt le papier, évitant de gâcher l'unique chance que j'ai de me venger. Cette Trioxhydre … C'était cette Trioxhydre ! Elle a perdu sa chance de me tuer … mais moi … Elle va le regretter amèrement ! OH QUE OUI !_

_Je ne lui laisserai pas cette chance de s'enfuir. Pas du tout même ! Je me dirige à l'intérieur, cherchant du regard Séphyria et les autres. Ils sont dans un coin, discutant entre eux. Alphons et Roubé aussi. BON ! Je sors par la porte, signalant que j'ai quelque chose à faire. Il est temps de régler mes comptes avec elle ! Je ne la laisserai pas vivre !_

_Où est-elle ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? OU EST-CE QU'ELLE EST ?! Je suis le chemin qu'elle a écrit. Est-ce un piège ? JE M'EN FOUS ! Je sais parfaitement que je fais une horrible connerie mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Je veux la voir morte ! MORTE COMME LES AUTRES ! MORTE ! MORTE !_

_C'est tout ce que je veux de cette enflure ! Qu'elle crève ! Qu'elle disparaisse ! Comme les autres ! Je leurs promets une mort lente et douloureuse ! Que ça soit à elle, Emairon ou Loïc. Je ne leur laisserai pas vivre une journée de plus … dès l'instant où je les retrouverai. Finalement, j'arrive jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous … Une ruelle assez grande bien qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci. Et il n'y a pas de fenêtre de ce côté. Donc … C'était bien un piège ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout._

« Tu es donc bien venu. Tant mieux. »

_Une … femme qui vole dans les airs. Des ailes noires décharnées. La femme aux cheveux violets avec son masque bleu. Je serre les poings alors qu'elle atterrit finalement devant moi. Avec lenteur, elle retire son masque bleu, faisant un sourire envers moi :_

« J'avais peur que tu crois que c'est un piège. »

« Que c'est un piège ? Pour qui ? POUR QUI ?! Je vais te … »

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt retirer ton masque ? Il est inutile maintenant. » _me dit-elle. Mon masque ? C'est vrai … C'est vrai que je le porte encore !_

_Je le prends dans ma main avant de le jeter au sol. Je l'écrase du pied, le brisant en morceaux de plastique. Saleté ! SALETE ! Saleté de Trioxhydre ! Elle semble étonnée de ma réaction mais je ne faillirai pas ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir !_

« Tu sembles … un peu énervé, je me trompe ? Est-ce bien à cause de moi ? »

_QUOI ?! Elle le fait exprès ? ELLE LE FAIT EXPRES HEIN ?! Je vais la buter ! Je vais la tuer ! La tuer réellement ! Mais je n'ai pas mon arme ! Pas du tout ! Je vais l'étrangler ! Je vais l'étrangler ! Ca sera tout ! Ca sera la meilleure chose à faire !_

« Et tu penses que ça serait à cause de qui hein ? Tu es tellement vantarde que tu penses pouvoir me dire qui tu es et ensuite te tenir face à moi ?! »

« Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît … Je ne suis pas du tout là pour ça. Tu ne vois pas ? Je ne suis pas armée, je ne suis pas accompagnée. »

« JE M'EN CONTREFOUS ! Tu as tué Lania … Je ne te pardonnerai pas ! »

« Lania ? Je … ne suis pas responsable de sa mort. » _murmure-t-elle avec lenteur, la tête tournée sur le côté, regardant le sol. Ses yeux améthyste sont sincères, je sais qu'elle dit la vérité mais elle est autant responsable que Loïc et Emairon ! Sans elle, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à s'enfuir ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !_

« Ne te fout pas de ma gueule ! Je ne marche pas dans ta combine ! J'ai été trahi une fois … Je ne serai pas trahi une seconde fois ! POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ?! POURQUOI ?! TU ES UNE ENNEMIE ! »

« Car je … » _commence-t-elle à dire, posant une main sur sa poitrine. _« Non. Il est vrai. La confiance ne se gagne pas qu'avec des mots mais avec des actes. Tu n'as aucune raison de m'accorder ta confiance. Il est vrai … J'ai été beaucoup trop hâtive. »

« Ah … Ah … Je vais te tuer … Tu sais bien que je vais te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne te le permettrai pas. »

_ET ELLE CROIT QUE J'AI BESOIN DE SON AUTORISATION OU QUOI ?! Je vais la buter ! JE VAIS LA DEFONCER ! Je vais l'égorger ! Je ne vais pas me gêner ! Je ne vais pas … J'avais réussi à me faire à la mort de Lania. J'avais réussi … J'avais réussi à dormir ! J'avais réussi à éviter de trop y penser ! J'AVAIS REUSSI !_

« Mais tu as tout gâché ! TOUT ! Saleté de Trioxhydre ! »

« Ces paroles me font vraiment mal. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter ? Je sais où se trouve Dyamia. Je pourrai te donner l'endroit exact si tu le désires. »

« Je … ne veux … PLUS AUCUN MOT DE TA PART ! Rien à faire de ce que tu vas dire ! Rien à faire de ce que tu es ! J'en ai strictement rien à faire ! »

« Alors … Tu peux m'appeler au moins par mon prénom … non ? »

« Le nom d'un déchet ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'importe si je le connais ou pas. J'en ai rien à faire de ton existence. Rien du tout. »

« Peut-être que … Je me suis trompée … » _dit-elle avec lenteur, déglutissant. J'ai l'impression de la mettre mal à l'aise._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?! Que j'allais t'accueillir en te prenant dans mes bras ?! Que j'allais te serrer contre moi ?! Et te dire merci ? NON MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS ?! POUR QUEL IMBECILE TU ME PRENDS ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose … Pas du tout même. Ce n'était pas ce que je pensais. Ce n'était pas cela … Je suis … vraiment désolée. »

_Elle semble comme intimidée par mes paroles mais je ne décolère pas. C'est quoi ça ? Une Trioxhydre ? Mon œil ! Les dragons sont quand même bien plus glorieux que ça ! Pas aussi … gênés et intimidés ? Pourtant, même dans cette timidité, je continue de voir la noblesse peint sur son visage … la noblesse et la royauté de sa race._

« ASSEZ ! JE NE ME FERAI PLUS AVOIR DE LA SORTE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

_Elle est maintenant surprise alors que je coure vers elle, me jetant sur sa personne. Néanmoins, elle tend les bras en avant, me faisant atterrir contre elle … sans même que cela ne la dérange ? Elle n'a pas reculé d'un pli ? Ses yeux violets sont à ma portée. Je peux les voir … Ils sont si brillants, si beaux, si magnifiques. Séphyria a des yeux superbes … et fiers. C'était ça la première fois que j'ai pu la voir en face de moi mais cette Trioxhydre, ses yeux, ils sont différents. J'ai l'impression de …  
><em>

« NON ! CREVE RACLURE ! »

_Mes mains se placent autour de son cou alors que je commence à serrer fortement. Je vais l'étrangler ! Elle ne tiendra pas face à ça ! JE VAIS LA TUER COMME CA !_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Candeur

**Chapitre 13 : Candeur**

« Meurs ! MEURS ! MEURS ! »

_Je serre, je serre de toutes mes forces mais j'ai l'impression que c'est inutile. Pourtant, je vois bien du sang qui apparait au niveau de mes ongles. Je serre … et pourtant … rien ne se passe. Rien du tout. La Trioxhydre m'observe sans cligner des yeux. C'est quoi ça ?! C'EST QUOI CA ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je fais est inutile ?! Je ne peux même pas venger Lania !_

« Tu ne pourras pas étrangler une dragonne de la sorte, Ric. Je suis désolée. » _me souffle-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. NON ! JE NE TOMBERAI PAS DANS CE PIEGE ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« COMBATS MOI ! Viens te battre ! Donne-moi une raison de te tuer ! Que ça soit de la légitime défense ! Viens me blesser ! »

« Non. Je ne veux pas. » _me répond la femme aux cheveux violets. Elle amorce un mouvement de main ganté de violet vers moi mais je retire l'une des miennes d'autour de son cou, la repoussant violemment. Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège !_

« ASSEZ ! JE VAIS T'Y FORCER ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

_Ma main libre se lève alors qu'elle s'abat sur la joue de la Trioxhydre. Du moins, c'est ce que je comptais faire … mais je me suis arrêté. Elle … Elle a fermé les yeux. Elle … Elle a détourné la tête pour ne pas avoir mal. Et surtout … Elle tremble ? Je … Je suis … Je fais quoi là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

« J'ai été trahi une fois par Loïc … »

« Hein ? » _dit la Tritani en rouvrant les yeux alors que j'ai retiré ma seconde main de son cou._

« J'ai été trahi une seconde fois par Emairon … »

« Je … Enfin … Je devrais peut-être m'expliquer. »

« Et tu veux que je fasse confiance à la personne qui a sauvé leurs vies ? Et tu voudrais que je croie cela ? Hahaha … Je ne suis plus stupide ! Il ne faut plus me prendre pour un idiot ! Si tu ne me veux vraiment aucun mal alors disparais ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! »

« Je peux quand même te dire où retrouver Dyamia ? »

« Et tomber dans un piège ? Non merci ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir de la sorte ! Et tu peux toujours me regarder de la sorte, je ne me ferai pas avoir, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins m'exprimer ? »

_Je la fixe longuement. Je sais qu'elle veut me dire la vérité ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Elle ressemble à Séphyria … pas au niveau du caractère, loin de là. Mais elle a une certaine noblesse issue des dragons. Elle aurait pu devenir … Elle aurait pu me tuer ! Comme Calsidya ! Comme Séphyria ! Mais … Non … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas me faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Je fais un geste de la main pour lui intimer de partir. Finalement, elle souffle d'une voix lente et triste :_

« Je comprends … Il est vrai que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cette confiance que tu estimes si importante. Je veux juste te dire alors que Dyamia va bien, je peux lui parler. Est-ce que tu as un message à lui faire passer ? »

« Si tu dis la vérité, tu peux juste lui dire que je viendrai la délivrer et que c'est une promesse. Mais je te préviens … La prochaine fois que je te vois, je tire à vue. »

« … … …D'accord. J'ai parfaitement com … »

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT, TRITANI ?! »

_J'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'une puissante flamme violette vient s'abattre sur moi. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru puisque la Trioxhydre me percute, me faisant tomber en arrière, elle sur moi. Elle est si près … vraiment si près._

« Oups… J'ai glissé. »

_Hein ? Elle se fout de ma gueule ? Là, j'y crois réellement pas ! Là, c'est vraiment du foutage de gueule ! Elle m'a délibérément sauvé la vie ! Par contre, celui qui m'a attaqué, c'est … Un autre Trioxhydre ? C'est celui qui me regardait avec un air méchant pendant la danse !_

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » _me chuchote-t-elle du bout des lèvres._

« TUES-LE, TRITANI ! TUES LE MAINTENANT ! TANT QU'IL EST A TERRE ! »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas que je peux accepter ça. »

_Cinq pieux de glace foncent vers Tritani mais la femme aux cheveux violets les évite avec aisance, s'envolant dans les airs pour arriver aux côtés de son frère. Et là ? Je vois Calsidya, celle-ci ayant transformé ses deux mains en griffes de glace._

« Tsss ! Elle est seule ! Ca va être facile de se débarrasser … »

« On s'en va. Une pokémon de glace face à des dragons ? On ne peut pas prendre le risque. On rentre. » _coupe Tritani tout en me regardant longuement._

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On peut pas les laisser partir ! On lui a mis la main dessus ! JE VAIS LE BUTER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MA SŒUR ! »

« Hmmm … De la viande de dragon. Je suis sûre que ma mâchoire appréciera. » _murmure la Momartik à côté de côté alors qu'elle tend ses mains sur les côtés. Aussitôt, elle fait un applaudissement, une mâchoire gigantesque venant claquer devant moi, faite de glace. Une mâchoire qui aurait pu contenir plusieurs personnes en elle._

« Elle est trop dangereuse … contrairement à ce que l'on croit. On s'en va maintenant. »

« Tsss ! TU LE PAYERAS SALOPARD ! TU VAS VOIR ! »

_Les deux Trioxhydres s'en vont, me laissant seul avec Calsidya. Je pousse un soupir alors que Calsidya se tourne vers moi, semblant en colère. Mais sa colère disparait aussitôt avant qu'elle ne me touche les bras et le visage_

« Tu n'es pas blessé, Ric ? Dis-moi où tu as mal. »

« Au cœur … C'est tout. Voilà … Tu le sais maintenant. »

_Au cœur ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle semble un peu étonnée, cherchant à comprendre où je veux en venir avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me garde contre elle pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler qu'il est temps de rentrer. Oui … Il est temps de rentrer … vraiment temps. Quel idiot._

_Quel idiot … J'avais une partie de ma vengeance à portée de main. La Trioxhydre était là … Je pouvais la tuer. J'aurai pu ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi … Je n'ai pas réussi à la tuer. Je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je suis faible face aux femmes. Je suis faible face à ce regard. Je suis faible face à ces paroles. Je suis tellement faible …_

_J'ai honte de ma personne. J'ai honte de ce que je suis. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai failli faire. La Trioxhydre ne m'a pas attaqué. Je sais que … En tant que membre de la Triafa, elle est dangereuse. Je dois la considérer comme une ennemie à éliminer mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle n'a rien fait pour me dévoiler pendant la danse alors qu'elle aurait pu. Elle ne m'a pas attaqué ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Je suis perdu … véritablement perdu._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Un message

**Chapitre 14 : Un message**

« Pardon mais j'aimerai pouvoir voir la Pyronille. » _demande la Trioxhydre alors que les scientifiques se regardent. L'un d'entre eux répond :_

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas en pleine insémination pour obtenir plus d'énergie, cette permission est refusée. »

« Oh … Je vois … Je voulais lui parler encore une fois. » _murmure Tritani alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, passant une main sur son cou blessé._

« Laissez-la voir Dyamia. Si elle a quelque chose à lui dire, qu'elle le fasse maintenant. »

_La femme aux cheveux violets se retourne, faisant face au vieil homme nommé Loïc. Celui-ci a son air sérieux et calme tandis que les scientifiques se regardent à nouveau, celui qui avait pris la parole, disant d'une voix un peu gênée :_

« Mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas. Si la Pyronille commence à avoir un peu trop de visites, elle risque de ne plus accepter les inséminations. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous vous plaigniez des « visites » auparavant, lorsque vous alliez sacrifier jusqu'à trois à quatre personnes par jour, non ? Laissez-la voir Dyamia. »

« Je … Bon … D'accord. Laissez-la rentrer. » _dit le scientifique aux autres, la femme aux cheveux violets se tournant vers Loïc avant d'incliner la tête._

« Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous venez de faire. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je ne fais pas cela pour toi ou pour elle. Juste que les scientifiques se prennent un peu trop pour les fonctionnaires avec leurs règles. »

_La remarque fait mouche sur les scientifiques, certains se renfrognant alors que la femme aux cheveux violets pénètre maintenant à l'intérieur. Des couloirs, plusieurs couloirs mais elle sait quel chemin elle doit prendre. Finalement, elle arrive jusqu'au double dôme, là où Dyamia semble étonnée de la voir._

_Elle pénètre à l'intérieur, Dyamia n'étant pas accompagnée du Mastouffe. Elle invite Tritani à s'asseoir avant de la regarder pendant quelques secondes. Il est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à avoir de la visite, surtout de sa part._

« En quoi est-ce que je peux t'aider, Tritani ? »

« Je crois que cet endroit est sous écoute, n'est-ce pas ? » _demande la Trioxhydre, la Pyronille hochant la tête positivement avant que Tritani ne rapproche sa bouche de son oreille._

« Oh, un petit secret ! Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ric … ne me fait pas confiance … mais il m'a dit si je te … si je vous vois … que je dois vous prévenir qu'il viendra vous délivrer bien assez tôt. Faites-lui confiance à ce sujet. Voilà tout … C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. »

« Vraiment tout ? » _rétorque la Pyronille alors que Tritani retire sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Finalement, Dyamia s'installe correctement sur le lit, balançant ses pieds dans le vide avant de reprendre : _« Tu es juste venue me faire passer ce message ? C'est étonnant. Tu es pourtant une ennemie, non ? Alors pourquoi tu as eu la possibilité de parler avec lui … hein ? C'est … étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je ne crois … pas. » _murmure la Trioxhydre, rougissant légèrement._

« Hum … Cela te fait quel effet de posséder un corps humain ? Toi qui étais dans la nature, tu n'as connu les humains qu'à travers les barreaux d'une cage non ? Lorsque tu as été capturée avec ton frère et d'autres dragons, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais cherché à te venger des humains ? »

« Je … ne sais pas … Je ne crois pas que c'était dans mes intentions au départ. »

« Hmm … Je ne sais pas trop. Dis-moi tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que l'on parle de Ric ? J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quand même quelque chose. »

« Je … ne crois pas que je puisse ne parler ainsi. Je suis désolée mais … »

« Oh ? Tu es désolée ? Pourtant, tu meures d'envie de me le dire alors fais-le non ? Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer les vers du nez, ce n'est pas très … sympathique. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ric ? Normalement, vous étiez à une réunion non ? Tu as pu le voir ? »

« J'ai même … pu danser avec lui. » _bredouille Tritani, rougissante comme une enfant en baissant la tête. Rien à voir avec la confiance en soi qui règne normalement chez les dragons._

« Oh ? Et alors ? Dis-moi en plus ! Comment est-ce qu'il danse ? »

« Il est assez hésitant mais il fait toujours attention à sa partenaire. Il est vraiment … spécial comme garçon, non ? Enfin, je crois … Je le trouve très spécial. »

« Spécial … à tes yeux ? Ou au niveau de son caractère ? » _murmure la jeune fille, remarquant la gêne chez la Trioxhydre. Elle semble s'amuser de cela._

« Je ne sais pas … du tout. Mais il dansait si bien … mais en même temps … Ce qui s'est passé avec cette Gardevoir … Il a essayé de m'étrangler mais je crois qu'il a arrêté quand il a compris. Je … suis perdue un peu. »

« Perdue ? Alors que tu connais pourtant la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais parfaitement ce que tout cela veut dire. Maintenant, il faut que tu l'acceptes. »

« Je … Sûrement … Oui … C'est sûrement cela. Est-ce que l'on peut encore parler de Ric ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas, mademoiselle Dyamia ? »

_Du mademoiselle pour elle ? Hohoho ! Cela lui plait bien ! Surtout lorsque cela est dit par une personne qui semble plus âgée et mature qu'elle. Mais oui … Des fois, il vaut se méfier des apparences. Même si elle n'est que sous les traits d'une petite fille … elle est quand même spéciale … très spéciale même. Et elle veut bien parler de Ric avec elle._

« J'aimerai parler avec Emairon. Où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Euh … Loïc, vous avez un autre rendez-vous, bien plus urgent. »

« Hum ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles là ? »

« Vous savez de qui je veux parler. Il vous attend. » _murmure l'homme qui s'adresse à Loïc, celui-ci poussant un soupir. Ah … Peut-être qu'il y a de sérieux problèmes pour qu'il soit contacté par cet homme. Enfin bon …_

« Dites-lui que j'arrive dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas avoir de soucis avec le chef. »

« Comme vous le désirez. Je le contacte dès maintenant donc. »

_Hum … Problématique. Ce n'est pas bon signe. S'il veut le voir, c'est que soit, il commence à se poser des questions, soit il est trop sûr de lui. Néanmoins, ce qui doit être fait sera fait. Loïc se dirige vers un couloir, pénétrant dans un ascenseur qui l'emmène à la partie souterrain de la base de la Triafa la plus importante au Jipen._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Adomantxys

**Chapitre 15 : Adomantxys**

« Belzak. Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Te voilà donc … Loïc. Oui, je voulais te voir. Tu passes une bonne partie de ton temps aux côtés de Dyamia, non ? Est-ce parce qu'elle fut la première création de la femme de ton ancien meilleur ami ? Celui que tu as éliminé de sang-froid ? »

« Je ne crois pas que cela ait un rapport, malheureusement. Mais elle est notre source d'énergie la plus puissante. Nous en avons besoin et il vaut mieux avoir quelques bons termes avec elle … plutôt que de s'en faire une ennemie. »

« HUMPF ! Ne perd pas de temps avec elle ! Bon … Suis-moi. »

_Il ne l'apprécie guère. Cet homme était l'ancien chef des scientifiques qui avaient travaillé au sujet des pokémons humanisés. C'était grâce à la mère de Ric que tout cela avait pris une telle ampleur …mais surtout une belle réussite._

_Loïc accompagne l'autre homme. Celui-ci est à peine plus âgé que lui, cinq à dix ans au grand maximum qui les distance. Mais la différence réside dans les capacités de l'homme. Celui-ci … Belzak … est au-dessus de la majorité des humains. Capables de parler diverses langues, on doit que son QI dépasse les 200 et … il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Mais cette intelligence a un prix : il est amoral. Il ne pense ni au bien, ni au mal. Tant qu'il peut accomplir ce qu'il désire._

« Au sujet de cette Pyronille, il va falloir envisager de la jeter. Elle est devenue inutile. »

« Inutile ? Qu'est-ce que vous … voulez dire par là ? »

_L'homme au crâne dégarni et muni de lunettes pose ses yeux émeraude sur Loïc, fronçant les sourcils. Il semble ne pas apprécier le fait que les autres ne comprennent pas ce qu'il veut dire, même si cela parait si simple lorsqu'il prononce ces mots._

« Inutile, c'est inutile. Elle est bonne à être envoyée aux ordures. De toute façon, vu le nombre d'hommes qui sont passés sur elle, elle ne sera même plus utile en tant que pokémon de combat. Bref … Elle est à jeter. »

« A jeter ? Les pokémons humanisés ne sont pas des objets si je peux me permettre. »

« Tu fais dans le sentimental maintenant ? Tu te ramollis grandement … Vraiment … Mais bref, passons, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de préoccupations. »

« Que vouliez-vous donc me montrer alors ? Nous sommes dans la section expérimentale, non ? Est-ce normal que je vienne avec vous ? Ce n'est pas dans mes autorisations habituelles. Je trouve cela un peu étonnant de votre part. »

« Hahaha … Ne t'en fait donc pas. C'est bien parce que tu es présent depuis plus de vingt ans. Tu es l'un des anciens maintenant … et ton rôle dans la Triafa, bien que tu n'as jamais accepté de véritable poste de chef, reste bien présent. Tous te connaissent. Et depuis que tu es revenu définitivement parmi nous, les choses s'accélèrent. »

« Tout cela par la faute de ce Ric : son fils. »

« LEUR fils, tu veux dire. Car il est bien le digne héritier de son père et de sa mère. D'ailleurs, les observations montrent qu'il colle parfaitement à ce que j'ai fait à son sujet. »

« Hein ? » _dit Loïc, haussant un sourcil. Il avait cru mal entendre, très mal entendre._

« Oh rien de bien important. Néanmoins, je vais te montrer le dernier projet de la Triafa. Un projet qui nous emmènera directement dans l'espace d'ici quelques temps. Oui ! Et aucune nation au monde ne pourra nous arrêter ! »

_Des projets déments. Le souci, c'est qu'il était capable de les réaliser. C'est pourquoi Loïc préférait se taire et tout simplement le suivre. Dans l'espace ? Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un projet spatial, qui était déjà en place … En fait, non … Cela remontait déjà à plus de vingt ans … vingt longues années._

« La station orbitale est déjà dans l'espace mais cela, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as même pu passer les épreuves nécessaires pour t'y rendre pendant un long mois. »

« Je m'en rappelle. Cela était assez mémorable … Mais pourquoi me parler de la station orbitale maintenant ? Même les différents pays du monde n'osent interférer par rapport à celle-ci. Nous avons une équipe de scientifiques là-bas, non ? »

« Et voilà ce qu'ils ont trouvé … Un morceau de météorite ! »

_Il est sûr que ce n'est pas le morceau en lui-même qui est intéressant … mais autre chose. Quoi donc ? Il va bientôt le savoir. Tout cela est si proche … D'ailleurs, il peut observer la pierre à travers une vitre._

« Sais-tu ce que l'on a trouvé sur cette météorite ? Un virus … Un virus des plus puissants. Un virus horriblement fort … mais aussi comportant de l'ADN lié aux pokémons ! »

« Ne me dites pas que … »

« C'est déjà en préparation. Il faut du temps et de la patience. Mais les résultats sont là : l'énergie utilisée pour donner naissance à ce pokémon est moindre que celle qu'il produit. »

« Même si je ne suis pas scientifique, je sais ce que cela veut dire. Une source d'énergie éternelle ? Qui ne peut que continuer à augmenter ? »

« Dans les faits, c'est ainsi. La réalité est toute autre car un moment, il faudra stopper ce surplus d'énergie … et déjà, l'humanoïde est en train de se former. Je prévois de grandes choses pour elle. Des ondes cérébrales montrent que cette créature est douée de psychisme et d'une très grande intelligence. »

« Attention à ce qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre nous, cela serait dommage. Est-ce qu'elle a déjà un nom ? Ceux des dragons ne m'ont pas paru … très élaborés. Enfin, ils ressemblaient plus à des prénoms issus des races des pokémons dont ils sont issus. Est-ce qu'ici, un peu d'originalité sera présente ? » _demande Loïc, légèrement intéressé bien qu'il ne peut pas voir où en est l'évolution de ce … virus._

« Son nom ? Il est bien simple : Adomantxys. »

« Adomantxys ? En référence à ce métal mythologique qui n'existe pas ? »

_Le vieil homme au crâne dégarni émet un grand rire tout en le félicitant, Loïc demandant ensuite à partir. Belzak le laisse s'éloigner tandis que Loïc quitte cet endroit. Adomantxys ? C'est donc pour cela que la Triafa utilise toute l'énergie de Dyamia depuis le temps ? Hum … Et surtout, maintenant, il faudrait abandonner la Pyronille ?_

« Cela commence à devenir bien trop compliqué. La station orbitale fut-elle crée uniquement pour cela ? Les pokémons humanoïdes ont maintenant peu à peu une place dans le monde. »

_Mais est-ce pour autant qu'il faut continuer avec la génétique ? Du moins, de telles manipulations ? Humpf … Ce n'est pas à lui de réfléchir à toute cette histoire, loin de là. Ce n'est pas son travail, ce ne sont pas ses objectifs. Il a d'autres préoccupations en tête et elles ne concernant pas le nouveau projet du chef de la Triafa._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Pacifique

**Chapitre 16 : Pacifique**

« Où est-ce que tu veux que je te claque ? La gauche ou la droite ? »

« Aucune des deux s'il te … »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une baffe s'abat sur ma joue, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle n'a pas retenu ses coups sur celle-là ! Ca fait sacrément mal ! ZUT DE ZUT ! Elle aurait quand même pu … AH ! Elle me serre dans ses bras, tremblant un peu._

« Quand même … Partir comme ça ! Sans même prévenir ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Heureusement que Calsidya t'a trouvé, Ric ! Est-ce que tu as réfléchi un peu ?! »

« Pas vraiment … Je le reconnais. Je reconnais. J'ai foncé tête baissée dans un … Non, ce n'était même pas un piège. Je suis fatigué, est-ce que je peux aller prendre une douche et me reposer ? Je suis vraiment exténué, pardon. »

« Tu ferais bien de te faire pardonner oui … Merci Calsidya. Vraiment … » _murmure la femme aux cheveux bleus en direction de la Momartik humanoïde._

« De rien … J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être logique, non ? Tu n'aurais pas fait pareil ? »

« Bien sûr mais … Je n'ai pas vraiment ce genre de pouvoirs psychiques malheureusement. Ah … Je me sens parfois bien inutile. »

« Ric te préfère à moi, c'est normal. Et tu es une dragonne donc tu es bien plus belle que moi. Même si tu n'as pas de pouvoirs psychiques, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es moins bien hein ? Enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour te rassurer, je te le promets. »

« Je le sais parfaitement … Je le sais parfaitement … Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Il vaut mieux que ça soit Ric qui t'en parle. Je n'ai fait que le sauver. » _répond Calsidya en haussant les épaules puis en soupirant longuement._

« Comme tu le désires … J'espère qu'il va bientôt sortir. Je vais vérifier. »

« Oh ? Je peux venir aussi ? » _demande la Momartik, l'Altaria fronçant les sourcils._ « D'accord, d'accord, c'était juste une proposition comme ça. »

« Une proposition comme ça, tiens donc. Si un jour, Ric veut se montrer nu devant ta personne, il le fera. Je ne l'en empêcherai pas … Mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le cas. Déjà que tu as quand même beaucoup de choses. »

« Oh … Rien que le fait d'être à côté de lui m'est très précieux. Et puis, j'ai quand même l'occasion de dormir avec lui et toi. »

_Oui, elle a quand même pas mal de bénéfices dans tout cela. Pas mal oui … L'Altaria rentre dans la salle de bains, fermant la porte derrière elle pour que Calsidya n'y jette pas un œil à son tour. Elle commence à parler avec Ric._

_Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, je suis hors de la salle de bain, propre comme un sou neuf mais surtout avec Séphyria. Ah … Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle chose ? Je me couche sur le lit, fermant les yeux._

« J'ai rencontré la Trioxhydre, Séphyria. Celle … qui a tué Lania. Enfin … Celle qui a sauvé Emairon et Loïc. C'était elle avec qui j'ai dansé. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? La Trioxhydre ? Cette femme aux cheveux violets ? » _me demande Séphyria pour bien confirmer mes propos. Je ne fais qu'un geste positif de la main._

« C'est ça … Enfin, elle n'était pas maléfique … Je crois mais … Elle a un frère qui semblait être complètement fou. Enfin bon … Je ne veux … »

_Je suis trop fatigué et incapable de réfléchir correctement. Je ferme les yeux et je cherche le sommeil. Séphyria me parle mais je ne lui répond pas, je crois que je suis trop …_

« Mais … Il s'est endormi ? Comme ça ? Calsidya ? Tu n'as quand même pas … »

« Pas du tout, c'est vraiment qu'il était exténué. Mais si tu veux, je peux au moins te dire ce que j'ai vu en partie au cas où. Cela te sera utile … et puis, j'ai besoin de ton avis. »

« De mon avis ? A quel sujet ? Cela concerne quoi ? »

_Ce que cela concernait ? Tout simplement la Trioxhydre. Elle était étrange d'après ce qu'elle a pu voir. La Momartik prend néanmoins Ric, mettant correctement la couverture sur lui alors que les deux femmes s'installent sur l'autre lit, Calsidya reprenant :_

« Elle ne l'a jamais attaqué. Je ne sais pas si … Il y a des chances que cela soit pareil que pour moi. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce que cela veut dire. »

« Tu parles du fait que tu es attirée par Ric ? Enfin, tu sais pertinemment que tu l'aimes non ? Enfin … Même si ça me fait un peu de mal de le reconnaître. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je trouve que Ric a quand même un certain charme. Enfin … Tu sais, les autres ne sont pas laids, loin de là. Ric n'est pas un prix de beauté … Mais je trouve que Ric a quand même … quelque chose qui le rend différent. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression de le connaître depuis des années quand je l'ai vu. Enfin … C'est compliqué, très compliqué. »

_Séphyria soupire à son tour, Calsidya regardant Ric couché dans le lit. Elle vient vers lui, posant une main sur son front avant de sourire tendrement._

« Il dort paisiblement. Pas de mauvais rêve. Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire que je dorme avec vous deux cette nuit. »

« Et pourtant, tu en meures d'envie. Enfin bon … Je vais aussi aller me coucher. Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour les bals en fin de compte. En ce qui concerne cette Trioxhydre, on réagira en conséquence lorsque l'on la reverra. »

_La Momartik ne répond pas, s'installant tout simplement dans l'autre lit alors que l'Altaria vient se coller contre Ric, fermant les yeux à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sombre déjà dans le sommeil. Calsidya garde les yeux ouverts, observant le plafond._

« Ca ne sert à rien, je n'y arrive plus maintenant. »

_Elle se lève de son lit, s'approchant de celui de Ric et Séphyria tout en regardant le policier. Enfin, peut-on encore l'appeler policier ? Elle n'en est plus si sûre que ça._

« Je crois que dans le fond, on ne peut pas lutter, n'est-ce pas, Ric ? Tu m'excuseras donc de te désobéir encore une fois ? Je m'installe. »

_Et sans plus parler, voilà qu'elle prend place dans le dos de Ric, celui-ci étant tourné vers Séphyria. Est-ce qu'elle peut se permettre un peu plus qu'auparavant ? Peut-être … Elle peut toujours essayer. Avec lenteur, elle place ses mains autour de Ric, les mettant au niveau de son torse avant de se coller contre lui._

« C'est bizarre … Je suis une pokémon de glace … et pourtant, j'aime la chaleur humaine. »

_Hahaha. Elle pousse un petit rire amusé par sa propre réflexion. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, très bizarre mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. Elle pose un rapide baiser sur la nuque de Ric avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour. Cette Trioxhydre, elle est sûre d'une chose : elle a aussi trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle est devenue humaine._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Menace sur menace

**Chapitre 17 : Menace sur menace**

« JE T'AI DEJA DIT NON ! »

« Mais laisse-moi panser tes blessures ! Je te promets d'être doux, vraiment très doux, soeurette. Laisse-toi faire, tu verras … Ca ne te fera pas de mal … »

« Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile ! Je vois parfaitement clair dans ton jeu ! Est-ce bien compris ?! »

_Rien à voir avec le visage qu'elle avait montré à Ric. Là, elle semble réellement énervée par le comportement de l'autre Trioxhydre, celui-ci disant :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Tritani ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce Ric ? Il t'a salie, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais le lui faire payer ! Je vais lui lacérer la peau, la couper tranche par tranche ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Ric ne ferait jamais une telle chose, contrairement à toi qui n'hésiterai pas à violer ta propre sœur ! »

« Violer … Non … Je veux juste te donner un peu de plaisir mais tu refuses ! Tu as toujours refusé ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?! Les autres dragons n'ont aucun problème ! »

« Car ils ne sont pas de la même famille. Et j'aimerai être désolée mais tu n'es clairement pas mon genre ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, Trotenos ! »

_Elle en a assez de devoir se chamailler avec lui ! C'était pourtant loin d'être compliqué à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? NON ! Il ne comprend pas ! Il ne comprend pas ! Elle va le lui dire clairement ! Elle va le lui dire ! _

« Tu sais quoi, Trotenos ? Que ça soit clair ! Je ne coucherai JAMAIS avec toi ! JAMAIS ! Non pas parce que tu es mon frère mais tout simplement car tu n'as pas le comportement d'un dragon ! Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a ! Un dragon est censé être une créature humble, respectable et intelligente ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes tous ? Vaniteux, prétentieux, vous considérez les autres races comme bien plus faibles ! Vous ne portez aucun intérêt aux autres races ! Vous vous en fichez complètement ! »

« Mais pourquoi devrions-nous intéresser à eux ? Ils sont faibles ! Impuissants ! Ils n'existent pas ! Ils ne valent rien du tout ! »

« JUSTEMENT ! C'est tout le contraire de ce que tu dis ! Mais tu n'as même pas pris la peine de chercher à les connaître ! A les comprendre ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécilités ! Mais je sais parfaitement ce que ça veut dire … Cet homme … Ric ! C'est lui le problème ! »

_Lui le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il raconte n'importe quoi ! Où est-ce que Ric serait le problème de ce que les dragons pensent des autres ? QUEL IDIOT ! MAIS QUEL IDIOT ! Elle balaie l'argument d'un geste de la main avant de dire :_

« Non ! Cet homme ! Ric ! Il est la parfaite incarnation qui prouve que les humains valent autant que nous voire même plus ! Ils ne sont pas parfaits mais comprennent leurs erreurs ! Tu pourrais avoir la vérité en face de toi que tu ne l'accepterais pas ! »

« NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! Je ne sais pas ce que Ric t'a fait ! Mais je vais le buter ! Je vais le buter ! JE LE BUTERAI ! Mais pas parce qu'on me l'a demandé ! Mais parce qu'il te pourrit le cerveau avec ses conneries ! »

« Tu le menaces ? » _murmure calmement la Trioxhydre._

« Le menacer ? Je l'ai pas en face de moi mais ouais … Si je le retrouve … Ah … Je le briserai en mille morceaux ! Cet enfoiré t'a mis des conneries dans le crâne ! »

« Oh … C'était donc bien ce que je pensais avoir entendu. »

_Avec nonchalance, elle se dirige vers lui, sa main se plaçant vivement sur son visage avant de le claquer contre un mur, la Trioxhydre serrant les dents._

« Ne t'avise même plus de recommencer ! Petit frère ou non, je n'aurai aucune pitié envers toi ! Est-ce bien clair ?! Je vais m'exprimer calmement envers ta personne. Tu es de loin inférieur à Ric, que tu le veuilles ou non, que tu l'admettes ou non .Tu ne vaux rien face à lui ! Rien du tout ! S'il y a bien une personne qui a plus de noblesse que les soi-disant dragons que nous sommes, c'est lui ! Dorénavant, ne cherche même pas à m'adresser la parole ! »

_Elle quitte l'appartement, délaissant son frère avec le visage ensanglanté. Elle en a assez. Elle en a assez vu, elle en a assez fait. Elle en a assez de tout cela ! Elle n'a pas que cela à faire maintenant ! Plus du tout même ! Elle préfère encore partir !_

_Elle se rend à un hôtel qui n'est pas si loin de la salle de bal. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi … Elle apprécie quand même cet endroit. Elle a envie de voir à l'intérieur. Peut-être est-ce une prémonition ? Peut-être … oui … Mais bon … Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle a une chambre pour elle seule, voilà tout. Cela va lui faire bizarre mais ça ne sera surement pas déplaisant. Elle s'installe, fermant les yeux avant de s'endormir._

_Le lendemain, elle part en matinée, n'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder. Elle doit retourner à la base de la Triafa. Après son départ, la porte de la chambre à gauche de la sienne s'ouvre, laissant paraître Ric et les deux femmes._

« Sincèrement ! Calsidya ! Tu exagères quoi ?! »

« C'est en remerciement pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, je trouve que ce n'est pas cher payé non ? »

« J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de t'être redevable encore une fois. Non mais, sincèrement … »

« Pourtant, ce n'était pas moi qui t'a forcé à avoir la tête dans ma poitrine au réveil. » _me répond la Momartik tout en souriant._

« Il faut dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup de place ! » _rétorqué-je avec un faux agacement._

« La faute à qui ? Pas à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais de dos quand je suis venu. Cela veut dire que tu t'es retourné pendant la nuit. »

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Elle ne m'aura pas avec un piège aussi grossier ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir de la sorte ! Il en est hors de question ! Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend avec elle hein ?! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Enfin bon, tout d'abord, on va retrouver Alphonse et Roubé, il faut que je leur explique la situation._

« Tritani ? Tu étais en retard, visiblement. » _murmure Loïc alors que les neuf autres dragons sont déjà présents. La femme aux cheveux violets hoche la tête avant de dire :_

« Je ne dors plus dans l'appartement alloué aux dragons. Je préfère dormir à l'hôtel pour des raisons strictement personnelles. Pardon. »

« Hmm …Bon, cela ne me concerne pas mais il se peut que tu aies des comptes à rendre. La Triafa a encore subi un échec dernièrement. Lors de la réunion entre les différents cadres de l'organisation, il s'avère que le dénommé Ric était présent. Malheureusement, nous n'avons visiblement pas eu de chances puisque nous n'avons pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. »

_Loïc se tourne vers la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, Trotenos faisant de même. Mais elle reste fière et droite, ne plissant pas une seule fois les yeux. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, bien qu'elle fut avec Ric pendant une danse. Elle avait voulu simplement … discuter avec lui._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une aide musicale

**Chapitre 18 : Une aide musicale**

« Bref … Vous connaissez vos objectifs. Ils n'ont guère réellement changé mais bon … Vous pouvez maintenant disposer et chercher sa trace. »

_Tous commencent à partir, seule Tritani restant sur place, sans rien dire, la tête baissée. Elle observe le sol, ne se préoccupant pas de son frère qui lui jette un dernier regard, haineux. Lorsqu'elle est la seule encore présente, Loïc s'adresse à elle :_

« Et alors ? Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore partie, Tritani ? »

« Je … Messire Loïc … Pardon pour avoir été en retard aujourd'hui. J'ai eu … une violente dispute avec mon frère. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il voulait coucher avec moi … bien que nous soyons parents. J'ai refusée et … »

« Cela ne me concerne pas. C'est ta vie privée, tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux, Tritani. Si tu as du souci à te faire, tant que cela n'empêche pas ton travail d'être fait, tu peux les garder. Bref, cette phrase me semble un peu difficile à comprendre, je m'excuse. »

« Non, non, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai parfaitement compris. »

« Tant mieux alors car je ne comptais pas m'expliquer à nouveau. Néanmoins, si tu es inquiète, je pense que cela va te rassurer. Tout va très bien se passer. »

_Tout va très bien se passer ? Elle ne comprend pas les paroles du vieil homme. Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir avec de telles paroles ? Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose qu'elle ne connait pas ? Cela ne serait pas réellement étonnant en un sens._

« D'ailleurs, je tiens à te signaler que Dyamia t'attends avant que tu ne partes comme les autres. Elle a quelque chose à te dire. De nouvelles histoires, il semblerait. »

« Oh ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Est-ce que j'ai déjà l'autorisation d'y aller ? Ou alors, il faut que vous m'accompagniez ? Je ne sais pas, je préfère demander. »

« Tu devrais pouvoir t'y rendre sans aucun problème normalement. Néanmoins, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et je veux que la mission soit accomplie. »

« Je … Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous faites. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre de toute façon. Tu n'es qu'une pokémon devenue humaine, comme tant d'autres. Si tu te poses des questions, tu risques de causer des problèmes dans le futur. Il vaut mieux que ça ne soit pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Disparais. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser … Pardon. »

_Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Elle s'incline respectueusement devant l'homme avant de partir de son côté. Dyamia voulait lui parler ? Peut-être au sujet de Ric ? Ca serait une bonne chose pour elle. Elle est quand même un peu pressée, elle doit le reconnaître. Néanmoins, avant de partir en mission, elle a besoin de se confier légèrement envers Dyamia, de lui en dire un peu plus … de parler avec elle. Voilà tout._

« Roubé ? Alphonse ? Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que … vous devriez faire une telle chose ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je trouve l'idée de Roubé très intéressante. D'ailleurs, Séphyria, je suis sûr que tu pourrais aider Roubé ! »

« Je ne … suis pas vraiment douée pour chanter. » _marmonne la femme aux cheveux bleus à côté de moi alors que je souris. C'est tout le contraire !_

« Tu chantes merveilleusement bien ! Je parie que ça doit être excellent avec Roubé comme fond sonore. Vraiment … Tu devrais quand même essayer … Séphyria. »

« … … … Je … Bon … D'accord, je veux bien. »

_Il semblerait que mes paroles l'ont convaincue. Tant mieux car il est vrai qu'elle chante vraiment bien. Je le sais parfaitement puisque je suis avec elle depuis maintenant quelques temps. Par contre … Cette idée de faire un léger concert en plein air … Je ne sais pas._

_Nous ne connaissons personne mais voilà … Roubé est armée de son violon. Et Séphyria est à côté d'elle. Il semblerait que cela soit le lot commun de pas mal de … jipenais. Car déjà une foule commence à les entourer alors que Séphyria chante aux côtés du violon de Roubé._

_Vraiment quelle belle voix. Elle a une vois somptueuse, digne d'une diva d'opéra. Je ne peux que me laisser envahir et combler par cette voix alors que je pousse un soupir de plaisir. Un vrai soupir … C'est vraiment très réussie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est douée … et Roubé aussi._

_Vraiment, c'est d'un tout autre niveau actuellement. C'est vraiment magnifique. Je me laisse bercer par le chant et la musique tout en regardant Séphyria. Je remarque aussi qu'il y a un bon nombre de personnes autour d'elles._

« Calsidya … Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Si on se fait repérer, cela risque d'être vraiment problématique non ? »

« Sûrement … Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter quand même. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des empotées, hein ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, loin de là. Ni toi, ni Séphyria ne l'êtes. »

« Si tu le dis réellement … Enfin bon, regardes aussi. Nous attirons des pokémons humanisés mais aussi des membres de la Triafa. Ils vont surement aller prévenir leurs compères. Mais tu vois … Même en cela … Nous pouvons être utiles. »

_Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, loin de là même mais je sais au moins convaincu qu'ils ne sont pas en train de commettre des bêtises. Enfin, elles. Finalement, la musique se termine sous les applaudissement nourris de toutes les personnes présentes._

_Et certaines d'entre elles s'approchent de Séphyria et Roubé. Voilà que je m'inquiète aussitôt mais Calsidya s'approche d'elles, commençant à parler en jipénais. Je préfère … les laisser faire, il vaut mieux. Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, contrairement à elles. Je ne suis pas fait pour cela … surtout si elles ont des idées en tête._

_C'est étrange … Vraiment étrange … Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elles ont prévu réellement mais néanmoins, il faut reconnaître que cela semble être assez efficace. Peut-être que Séphyria m'en dira plus à l'hôtel ? Alors qu'Alphonse et Roubé décident de se promener ensembles, je prends les devants et déclare à Séphyria et Calsidya :_

« Je vais tout de suite dans notre chambre. Je suis assez fatigué … J'ai besoin de me reposer. Je suis désolé mais continuez à parler entre vous hein ? »

« Tu ne fais quand même pas la tête parce que nous ne t'avons pas dit ce que nous préparons hein ? Même si c'est dangereux, ne t'en fait pas, ça sera très efficace. »

« Non, non, je ne vous en veux pas. Enfin, revenez quand vous le voulez. »

_Je leur en veux un peu … mais je ne vais pas le dire non plus. Je retourne à l'hôtel, montant à l'étage. Je commence à faire tourner la clé alors que j'entends l'ascenseur qui arrive à mon étage. Bah … Pas le temps de me préoccuper de …_

« Ric ? »

_Hein ? Je me retourne vers la voix féminine mais il n'y a personne. Ohla ! Voilà que j'entends des voix. Ou alors, peut-être est-ce dans l'ascenseur ? Je commence à m'avancer avec lenteur en direction de l'ascenseur. Hmmm …_

« Non, vraiment, je dois entendre des voix. »

_Ah … Je ne suis pas très bien dans ma tête dernièrement. Je finis par rentrer dans ma chambre et m'y enfermer à l'intérieur. Quelle idiotie … Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire réellement ? J'ai l'impression d'être celui qui est abandonné._

« Comment … Je … Ric … »

_La Trioxhydre aux cheveux violets pose une main sur son cœur. Elle n'a pas rêvé. Elle ne rêve pas. Ric … C'était bien Ric … Et il a la chambre à côté d'elle. Comment est-ce possible ? Une telle chance … Oh non ! Un tel hasard ! Ce n'est pas de … la … chance. Avec rapidité, elle va vers sa chambre d'hôtel, pénétrant à l'intérieur avant de se coller contre le mur, s'asseyant. Ric est donc de l'autre côté. La Triafa aimerait sûrement être au courant mais … Ça peut bien attendre un peu._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Intrusion

**Chapitre 19 : Intrusion**

« … … … Tu es sérieuse ? Vous avez vraiment réussi ? »

« Bien entendu. Tu sais … Les pouvoirs de Roubé sont impressionnants. Elle est quand même capable de manipuler à moitié les personnes autour d'elle. Bien entendu, elle ne le fait pas habituellement mais des fois, comme tu peux le voir, c'est plutôt utile. »

« Plutôt … Je dirai vraiment très utile oui. » _dis-je en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes déjà le lendemain, m'étant endormi avant que Calsidya et Séphyria reviennent._

_Bien entendu, il a fallu que Calsidya vienne aussi dormir dans mon lit. Vraiment … Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Un jour, il faudra sérieusement que je l'empêche de faire ça ! Mais comment faire ? Attendre qu'elle dorme pour être sûr ? Et ensuite je m'endors ? Ca me semble facile à penser mais pas à faire._

« Enfin bon … En même temps, comment … Enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _dis-je pour éviter de penser plus longtemps à tout cela._

« Tout simplement de la manière habituelle. Il suffit de les forcer à parler et voilà tout. Enfin bref, on peut lancer l'assaut quand tu le veux, Ric. »

« Tu es sûre de cela, Séphyria ? Même avec Alphonse et Roubé, nous ne serons que cinq. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux demander à Casior de nous envoyer des renforts. Car là, je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu que ça soit aussi simple que ça. » _dis-je avec lenteur alors que depuis longtemps, Séphyria eut un petit rire._

« Nous avons des alliés, bien plus d'alliés que tu ne le crois, Ric. Les humains …Enfin, à part toi et Alphonse, la majorité des humains sont faibles … et sans courage mais ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, loin de là. Du moins … D'autres ne sont pas ainsi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Séphyria ? Parle ! »

« Oh … Il semblerait que tu t'emportes un peu ? Ne t'en fait pas, ça ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps dès l'instant où nous attaquerons mais à toi de voir. »

« … … … Nous lancerons cela d'ici demain. Tant que je ne suis pas sûr de la manœuvre à suivre, je préfère éviter de faire une bêtise, voilà tout. »

_Et je suis encore un peu en colère là. J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Est-ce qu'elle veut me punir car j'ai décidé … Enfin non. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Pfff … Mais quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Je suis vraiment stupide !_

_Stupide et borné … Puisque durant toute l'après-midi, je ne parle que peu à Séphyria ou aux autres. Ils veulent cacher des choses ? Je fais donc pareil. C'est un comportement digne d'un gamin mais je m'en contrefiche. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

« L'attaquer sera lancée dans la soirée. » _dis-je tout simplement alors que tout le monde acquiesce à mes propos. Voilà tout ! Je ne suis pas le chef, loin de là ! Je suis juste un homme et je ne suis pas parfait ! Que l'on n'oublie jamais ça ! J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot !_

_Il la revoit … Il la revoit … Ses yeux dorés … qui le fixent avec surprise … Il la revoit, il la revoit. Son visage étonné lorsqu'elle sent la lame se planter en elle. Il la revoit, ses cheveux bleus, il la revoit. Il revoit tellement de choses._

« AAAAAAAAAH ! » _hurle l'homme aux cheveux verts, se redressant dans son lit._

_Encore … Encore … Malgré tout ce qu'il fait, malgré tout ce qu'il a tenté, il n'y arrive pas. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher. Il ne peut pas l'oublier, loin de là. Il n'y arrive pas. C'est tout simplement impossible, c'est tout simplement trop dur._

« Je n'y arriverai pas … Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas … »

_Impossible d'ignorer la vérité. Impossible de se la voiler. Impossible de se dire que tout cela n'était pas réel. Il regarde sa main droite, celle qui est devenue une lame. Il a encore l'impression de voir le sang de la Gardevoir._

« Son sang frais … Son sang qui coule le long de mon bras … Ah … Ah … »

_Il commence à haleter. Il se sent mal, il se sent très mal ! Plus que mal même … Beaucoup trop. Il ne doit pas regretter ce que je dois faire. Il ne peut pas, pas du tout même. Comment faire ? Comment réagir correctement ? COMMENT ?_

« Je ne peux pas … Il faut que je fasse le vide dans mon esprit pour l'oublier complètement. Pour l'oublier définitivement … Ah … Lania. »

_Lania … Lania lui manque. Elle lui manque terriblement. Il a un besoin maladif. Il est un Gallame ! Il avait été un Tarsal ! Il avait été un Kirlia ! Nul ne peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même ! NUL NE PEUT COMPRENDRE !_

« Les émotions de cet instant … Les sentiments à ce moment … »

_Nul ne peut savoir la souffrance qu'il possède en lui. Nul ne peut comprendre sa peine. Voilà tout ! Et rien du tout ! Rien de rien ! Comment faire … Comment faire …_

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Des intrus sont entrés dans la base ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! »

_Des intrus ? Est-ce que … par hasard … Il s'agirait de Ric ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'oserait pas… Ou peut-être que si. Il se lève, passant une main dans ses cheveux verts avant de murmurer d'une voix lente :_

« Je sais que … je vais devoir m'interposer. »

_Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est seulement s'il est capable de faire quelque chose contre lui … ou non. Néanmoins, il a des consignes et il se doit de les respecter. Il sort de sa chambre, celle à l'intérieur même de la base. Il n'a aucun endroit où aller de toute façon …_

« Seule Dyamia … est encore importante à mes yeux. »

_Voilà l'unique chose qui reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Le reste n'a aucune importante._

« Un ordre ? Des intrus ? Ric ? »

_Elle arrête aussitôt de regarder par la fenêtre de l'hôtel. Elle vient de recevoir un coup de fil de la part de Loïc. Le vieil homme vient de la prévenir que … Ric et ses comparses sont en train d'attaquer la Triafa ? Quelle folie !_

« Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher ! Il est trop téméraire ! »

_Ou alors, complètement fou, elle ne sait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions, pas du tout même ! Si elle met trop de temps, cela risque de tourner au carnage ! Sans hésitation, elle repose le téléphone tout en ouvrant la fenêtre. Elle se jette dans le vide, faisant un plongeon vers le sol. Quelques mètres avant de toucher le sol, elle fait apparaître ses ailes dans son dos, _

« Qu'est-ce que … je ferai là-bas ? »

_Elle se pose la question à voix haute alors qu'elle ne sait pas. Elle a du mal à saisir correctement ce qu'elle ressent. Elle sait juste que ce n'est pas … normal. Loin de là même. Enfin, elle ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Des alliés non-humains

**Chapitre 20 : Des alliés non-humains**

« Quand même … C'était vraiment ça votre surprise ? »

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Roubé sait parler aux autres … Et Séphyria a le charisme d'une dragonne. Elle est donc une leader née. »

_Oui … Je veux bien croire Calsidya même si je reste quand même un peu impressionné et étonné, il faut l'avouer. Autant de pokémons humanoïdes … qui nous accompagnent. C'est quand même étonnant mais en même temps … Assez impressionnant._

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait sinon, Ric ? On ne connait pas réellement cet endroit, tu sais. »

« On visite mais on cherche principalement l'endroit où se trouve Dyamia, c'est le plus important ! Et si on trouve … Emairon ou Loïc, j'en fais mon affaire. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé. A force, je l'ai appris mais quand même … »

_Mais quand même quoi ? C'est … normal ! Je veux venger sa mort ! JE VEUX LA VENGER ! Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ! Voilà tout ! Je commence déjà à enrager avant qu'un léger souffle froid ne vienne toucher mon front._

« Calme-toi donc, Ric. Tu es tellement énervé que tu as une vilaine ride sur le front qui apparaît. Respire un bon coup, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. »

_Rien du tout ? J'aimerai bien la voir ! Mais … Elle me sourit … chaleureusement. Ce qui est étrange pour une pokémon de glace. Séphyria ne fait aucune remarque alors que Roubé et Alphonse sont ailleurs, de leur côté._

« Mais quand même … Est-ce normal de les laisser nous accompagner ? On ne dirait pas qu'ils savent se battre, Séphyria. »

« Ils veulent nous aider, nous ne pouvons que les remercier. Ils sont prêts à se battre pour se venger de ce que la Triafa leur a fait. Ils espèrent un meilleur monde. Certains rêvent d'aller en Fronse, je leur ai promis de les emmener là-bas. Je tiens mes promesses. »

« Tenir une promesse … Enfin … Je ne sais pas … J'ai toujours l'impression d'en avoir fait une il y a très longtemps. »

« Ah ? Toi aussi ? Je ne sais pas … Mais peut-être que Dyamia en saura plus, Ric. On est proche de ma petite sœur, je le sens … Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. »

« Peut-être l'instinct fraternel. Une sorte de don ? Enfin, je ne veux pas paraître stupide, accélérons le rythme ! Pour l'heure, on n'a pas encore été attaqués. »

_C'est vrai. Je l'ai remarqué. On a pu éliminer quelques gardes mais après, aucun souci. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne sais pas mais je me méfie quand même beaucoup par rapport à tout cela. Il vaut mieux rester prudent, très prudent. Mais bon … Je ne peux pas aussi ne rien faire malheureusement. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Ça ne risque pas de se passer comme prévu, j'en suis sûr et certain._

« Comment ça ? Ric est en train de venir ? C'EST VRAI ?! »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se lève de son lit, s'approchant de son dôme. Souriante et heureuse, elle regarde Loïc alors que celui-ci garde son air froid._

« C'est vrai … Mais il y a peu de chances qu'il arrive jusqu'ici Dyamia. Emairon est présent … et il y a aussi d'autres surprises pour lui. N'espère pas qu'il arrive jusqu'à toi, tu risques de le regretter amèrement, Dyamia. »

« TSS ! Tu y crois vraiment en plus ? Loïc ? »

_Le vieil homme observe la jeune fille à travers le dôme. Celle-ci le regarde avec défiance comme pour bien lui montrer qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Elle répète avec lenteur :_

« Ric viendra me sauver. Maintenant qu'il se rappelle de mon existence, grâce à mon frère et à mes sœurs, et lorsqu'il viendra … Il saura toute la vérité. »

« La vérité ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui révéler encore ? Tu ne crois pas en avoir déjà assez fait ? En avoir déjà trop dit ? »

« Dit ? Trop dit ? Est-ce que tu rigoles Loïc ? Et d'ailleurs, je te trouve une mine bien inquiète depuis quelques temps. Si tu me révélais plutôt ce qui se passe, ça me concerne, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis déjà quelques semaines, je ne subis presque plus aucune agression sexuelle. Je ne crois pas pour autant que votre stock de bons à rien soit terminé. »

« … … … Je n'ai rien à te dire, Dyamia. Tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Oh … Je sais tellement de choses, Loïc. Tellement de choses. Mais bon, si cela est nécessaire, tu me le diras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'oserais pas garder un secret pour moi, non ? Car tu n'en as aucun pour moi. »

« … … … Tu es vraiment une petite peste des plus irritables, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

_Elle éclate de rire avant de tirer la langue en direction de Loïc. Celui-ci sait parfaitement que la jeune fille est bien plus qu'une simple … Pyronille. Oui … Bien plus … Un jour, elle formera un cocon … pour évoluer. Mais ce jour-là signera le glas de la Triafa._

« Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre maintenant. Je t'ai prévenue, tiens-toi prête. »

« HAHAHAHA ! Même toi, tu n'y crois plus, Loïc. Tu sais que c'est la fin … Combien de fois Ric est arrivé jusqu'à toi ? Combien de fois a-t-il mis des bâtons dans les roues de la Triafa ? Il n'est pas normal … Ric est bien plus qu'un simple humain. »

« … … … Tu sais quelque chose ? » _demande Loïc, intéressé par les propos de la jeune fille. Celle-ci hoche négativement la tête avant de reprendre :_

« Pas le moins du monde. Mais je le sens … Et puis, tu sais parfaitement aussi pourquoi je dis une telle chose. Tu es au courant pour Ric aussi. Je ne me priverai pas de lui annoncer la vérité dès l'instant où il sera en face de moi. » _termine de dire Dyamia._

« … … … Imbécile. »

« N'enrage pas s'il te plaît. C'est ma façon à moi de le récompenser pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Par contre, tu ferais bien de prévenir Emairon aussi. Je crois que Ric voudra sa peau … comme la tienne s'il te trouve. »

« Je ne suis pas effrayé par tes paroles. Néanmoins, puisque tu as envie de discuter tellement, continue donc avec le dôme. »

_Sans plus chercher à parler avec elle, il quitte cet endroit, délaissant complètement la jeune fille qui semble hilare et amusée par la réaction de Loïc. Elle retourne sur le lit, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, des rougeurs aux joues._

« Ric est tout proche donc … Merci bien, Loïc. Je suis sûre que Ric va arriver jusqu'à moi et quand ça sera le cas … »

_Elle pousse un petit cri hystérique avant de serrer son oreiller contre elle. Ce qu'elle comptait faire n'était vraiment pas très décent. Même si elle avait été salie … Elle était toujours pure pour lui … Enfin, pure, façon de parler. Il y avait juste ce sentiment intact depuis des années._


	21. Chapitre 21 : La rage au ventre

**Chapitre 21 : La rage au ventre**

« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça normalement. »

_Je n'aime pas me répéter mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des morts autour de moi ?! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce que ceux qui nous aident meurent les uns après les autres ? Et pourquoi …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que ces pokémons à moitié humanisés aident ces enflures ? »

« La majorité sont déjà … endoctrinés de la même façon que les premiers pokémons que tu as rencontrés, Ric. Tu dois t'en rappeler, je pense. »

« … … … Oui, je le sais parfaitement. »

_Je le sais parfaitement ! Ca m'énerve ! Ca m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider ces créatures ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire hein ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?! J'observe les créatures au sol, pestant contre moi-même._

« Les pokémons humanisés … Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas du tout. PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Ric. Je le sais parfaitement. »

« Non ! Tu n'en sais rien, Calsydia ! Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! »

_Elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression de perdre une partie de moi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense une telle chose, loin de là mais bon … C'est ainsi et pas autrement. J'ai mon arme en main, visant un pokémon ressemblant à un Reptincel humanisé. D'une balle, il meure, celle-ci s'étant logée dans sa tête._

« Dépêchons-nous. Moins de morts il y aura, mieux c'est. »

_C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne sais pas … J'ai l'impression d'être différent à cause de toutes ces morts. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi bizarre ? C'est étrange, vraiment étrange mais bon …_

« Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur Emairon ou Loïc … Ils le regretteront de leurs vies. »

« Avant que tu ne cherches à le tuer, je veux parler avec Emairon, Ric. »

« PAS LE TEMPS ! Il doit mourir, Séphyria ! Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il a fait ?! »

« Ce qu'il a fait … Je le sais parfaitement … mais je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi as-t-il fait exactement cela et pas autre chose. Il nous doit des explications. De longues explications … et j'espère pour lui qu'elles seront bonnes. »

_Elle peut paraître inquiétante et menaçante, je n'arrive pas à croire à ses paroles. Je n'ai pas la tête à cela, pas du tout même. Je veux juste … en terminer définitivement avec Emairon et Loïc. Je veux retrouver Dyamia. Je ne sais pas … après … Je ne sais pas._

_Je ne sais pas du tout … Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je ne sais pas. JE NE SAIS PAS ! Je suis perturbé alors que je marche pour éviter les cadavres au sol ! Voilà ce que je fais actuellement ! J'évite des cadavres ! Voilà tout ! C'est seulement ça et rien d'autre ! Je ne sais même pas où nous allons !_

« Séphyria, tu n'as jamais été ici ? Calsidya ? »

« Jamais … Je n'ai pas visité toutes les bases de la Triafa, Ric. » _me répond avec lenteur Séphyria. Elle semble exaspérée par ma propre colère. Je devrais me calmer … Je sais que je le devrais … mais je n'y arrive pas_

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je regarde à gauche et à droite, des couloirs, des portes, soient entrouvertes, soient fermées. Mais du sang partout, des cadavres partout. C'est la seule vision que j'ai de tout cela. Je suis sensé le prendre comment ? Je suis sensé réagir comment ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus._

« AH ! » _ crie soudainement Séphyria, s'immobilisant. _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Séphyria ? » _demande-je alors qu'elle semble étonnée, regardant autour d'elle. Sans même m'adresser la parole pour me répondre, elle se dirige vers le couloir de droite, pénétrant dans une pièce fermée … du moins avant qu'elle ne fasse sauter la porte hors de ses gongs. _« Je le savais ! »

« Te voilà donc … Séphyria. Je me doutais bien … que tu me trouverais. »

_Cette voix … Si calme et neutre … JE SAIS QUI C'EST ! JE SAIS ! Je serre mon arme alors que je vois … Emairon ! IL EST LA ! Calme et tranquille ! Sage et neutre ! Il est là ! Il me fixe de ses yeux rubis avant de murmurer :_

« Ric … Tu es aussi présent. C'est donc vrai … que vous vous êtes introduits au sein même d'une des bases les plus importantes de la Triafa. Juste pour récupérer Dyamia. »

« Juste ? C'est cela que tu dis juste ? Est-ce que tu as « juste » tué Lania pour pouvoir être aux côtés de Dyamia ? »

_C'est Séphyria qui prend la parole, ses mains devenant aussitôt des serres. Elle n'hésiterait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me trompe pas. Mais je ne veux pas penser plus longtemps à ça ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je tire aussitôt une balle mais celle-ci est stoppée dans les airs, comme si elle venait de percuter un mur invisible._

« Ric … Je sais parfaitement que tu veux me tuer … Tes ondes … Tes émotions … Tes pensées … Tes sentiments. Même si tu n'étais pas amoureux de Lania, l'affection que tu portais à son égard est tellement forte … que lorsque je l'ai tuée, tu as perdu une partie de toi-même. Pourtant, par rapport à la durée totale de ton existence, elle n'a parcouru ta vie que très brièvement. N'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je me trompe. »

« … … … Tu te fous de ma gueule, n'est-ce pas ? TU OSES ME POSER CE GENRE DE QUESTIONS ?! » _hurle-je avant de commencer à tirer toutes les balles de mon pistolet, même quand celui-ci n'est plus chargé. Toutes les balles sont stoppées._

« Je ne me moques pas de toi, pardon. Mais ce qui devait être fait … est fait. »

_Ce qui devait être fait … devait être fait. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Pas autrement. AH ! Il pousse un hurlement de douleur alors que je le regarde un peu avec étonnement. Il pose une main sur son front, gémissant et criant ensuite._

« Tu crois que tout cela va m'apitoyer ? TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS ME PLAINDRE ?! »

« Emairon ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ? »

_Ce fut Séphyria qui vient poser cette question. Moi-même, je ne l'aurai pas posée. Je ne peux pas la poser ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Deux bras se placent autour de moi, Calsidya me serrant contre elle, dans mon dos, me soufflant :_

« Respire un bon coup, Ric ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'emporter. »

« Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! C'est cet homme qui a tué Lania ! Ce monstre ! Lania l'aimait ! Lania l'aimait comme une folle ! Elle le considérait comme son prince charmant ! Son chevalier servant ! Comme l'homme de sa vie ! Ca n'existait que dans les contes le fait qu'une Gardevoir aime un Gallame ! ET LUI … LUI ! LUI A TOUT BRISE ! COMME CA EN UN INSTANT ! »

_J'enrage, je tente de me débattre alors que je sanglote. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça ! Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça ! Même si lui aussi commence à pleurer !_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Là où elle se trouve

**Chapitre 22 : Là où elle se trouve**

« Séphyria, je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverai à contrôler Ric s'il s'emporte. »

« Ca ne fait rien du tout, tu n'es pas en faute. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Moi-même, je suis déjà prête à sauter à la gorge de mon frère. »

_C'est vrai. Même si je suis énervé et que je le montre, Séphyria reste d'un calme olympien alors que je suis là, excité et avec l'envie de commettre un massacre. Un véritable carnage. Pour l'heure, personne n'est derrière nous bien que j'entends des hurlements et des cris. Toujours du combat … Rien que du combat. QUE DU COMBAT ! Que des morts ! Tout ça car cet imbécile a gâché la chance que nous avions de retrouver Dyamia ! Tout aurait pu se terminer bien avant ! S'il n'avait pas fait ça !_

« Tout ça est de ta faute … Emairon. Tout ça est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas commis cette imbécilité, Lania serait toujours vivante ! Dyamia serait parmi nous ! »

« Je ne regrette rien … Rien du tout … J'ai fait ce que je devais faire … Voilà tout. »

« Faire ce que tu devais faire … Faire ce que tu devais faire ! »

_J'EN AI ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! Je prends un nouveau chargeur, remplaçant celui vide de mon pistolet. Je sais que c'est inutile mais je vais encore tirer ! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez !_

« RIC ! STOP ! On sait où se trouve Dyamia ! » _crie une voix derrière moi._

_Alphonse ? Et Roubé ? Ils semblent légèrement blessés mais rien de bien grave. Je ne préfère pas détourner mon regard d'Emairon au cas où ce salopard tenterait encore de faire quelque chose ! Je ne le laisserai pas en vie !_

« Ric ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Notre mission était quand même de récupérer Dyamia non ? Tu n'as pas à t'occuper d'Emairon ! Vas avec Séphyria et Calsidya ! Ne perd pas de temps ici ! Je vais te dire où elle se trouve par rapport à ici ! »

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls face à lui ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il compterait vous faire ! Il a déjà tué une personne proche ! Il recommencera ! J'en suis certain ! »

« Roubé est avec moi … Je n'ai rien à craindre. Ric, tu veux gâcher l'unique chance que l'on a de pouvoir sauver Dyamia ? » _me demande Alphonse._

« Je … TSS ! PUREE ! Tuez-le à ma place ! Séphyria ! Calsidya ! On y va ! Dyamia m'attends ! Contrairement à lui … »

« Attends un peu quand même, Ric. Tu n'as pas besoin de nos informations ? » _me dit Roubé en souriant légèrement bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas du tout._

_Tsss ! Oui … C'est vrai … Je le sais parfaitement. Je sais parfaitement tout ça ! Je le sais ! PUREE ! Voilà tout ! J'écoute les paroles de Roubé, hochant la tête plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris. Séphyria et Calsidya régleront la situation de toute façon, au cas où je risquerai de me tromper, voilà tout. Je … vais voir Dyamia donc ?_

_Je ne sais pas … Maintenant … que je n'ai plus Emairon en face, je pense à Dyamia. A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Est-ce que … je la connais ? Je vais sauver une petite fille. Des dizaines de personnes, non, des centaines sont mortes par ma faute._

_Voilà ce que j'en déduis ! Voilà ce que je remarque ! C'est l'unique chose qui est inscrit et gravé dans ma mémoire ! Mais … J'accélère le mouvement, je n'ai pas de temps … Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre avec tout cela malheureusement. Je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, il me faut trouver Dyamia._

« A quoi ressemble Dyamia ? Je ne veux pas me tromper, Séphyria. »

« Oh … Lorsque tu la verras, tu la reconnaîtras … et inversement. »

_Comment est-ce qu'elle peut en être si convaincue ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Je veux juste voir … Dyamia et la tirer de là. Que tout cela ne soit pas en vain ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps ici ! J'en ai marre de tout gâcher ! _

« Nous y voilà … Ric … C'est là que normalement se trouve Dyamia. »

_Calsidya a pris la parole alors que je tremble un peu devant une imposante porte de fer. Néanmoins, elle est déjà en partie ouverte, comme si quelqu'un avait laissé … cela exprès. Est-ce un piège ? Avec les cadavres non-loin de là, je ne sais pas. Je prends une profonde respiration avant de passer outre la porte. Voilà … J'y suis enfin … C'est étrange, vraiment très étrange même. Je me sens terriblement anxieux …et serein._

_Un dôme, c'est un imposant dôme de verre que je vois. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire une telle chose ? A quoi est-ce que cela leur sert, Je tente de me raisonner avant que je ne fasse quelques pas. Dans ce dôme, je peux voir à travers._

« C'est … elle ? » _murmure-je avec lenteur pour ne pas être entendu. J'entends quelques petits reniflements, tournant mon visage vers Séphyria. Elle a quelques larmes aux yeux._

« C'est elle … Ric. C'est bien Dyamia. »

_Dyamia … C'est donc elle. Je vois une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, assise sur un lit. Le dôme à l'intérieur ressemble un peu à une chambre. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi … que je rentre à l'intérieur._

« Ca ne vous dérange pas … si j'y vais seul d'abord ? »

« Fais donc, Ric. Je l'ai déjà vue assez … souvent pendant des années. » _murmure Séphyria alors que je me tourne vers Calsidya. La Momartik hausse les épaules._

« Je n'ai pas vraiment mon avis à donner là-dessus. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'i craindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oh ? Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je ne sais pas du tout même. Je ne sais pas … du tout. Je tremble légèrement alors que je me dirige vers la porte de métal qui ouvre le dôme. Je pénètre finalement à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière moi._

« … … … Dyamia ? »

_Je prononce tout simplement son prénom alors que la jeune fille pose ses yeux vers moi. Elle rougit faiblement, se levant de son lit pour se mettre debout. Avec sa petite nuisette blanche et ses yeux rubis, elle semble comme m'étudier._

« Ric ? » _murmure-t-elle avec douceur bien qu'elle a un ton étrangement … adulte._

« C'est bien mon nom. Je crois bien … Ric Auré. Tu es … la petite sœur de Séphyria, Roubé et Emairon ? C'est bien ça ? »

_Elle semble surprise avant d'émettre un rire cristallin. Aussitôt, je me sens gêné comme si j'avais proféré une horrible bêtise. Elle me corrige :_

« Je suis leur sœur aînée puisque je suis née quelques temps avant eux. Je suis la première création de ta mère, Ric. Je suis même … ton aînée. »

« Mon aînée ? Mais tu as l'air … d'une simple fille. Enfin … Je … »

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais elle marche avec lenteur vers moi. Dyamia … C'est donc elle la petite Pyronille, la dernière de la famille de Séphyria. Ou plutôt … la première._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Tendres retrouvailles

**Chapitre 23 : Tendres retrouvailles**

« Ric ? Est-ce que tu peux te pencher un peu en avant ? Ou alors t'accroupir ? »

_Une drôle de demande mais je m'exécute quand même. Je ne sais pas vraiment où veut en venir Dyamia mais je comprends rapidement lorsqu'elle me saute au cou, collant sa tête contre la mienne en poussant un petit cri ravi._

« Même après presque vingt ans, tu es exactement le même que dans mes souvenirs ! Et heureusement qu'il y avait aussi ces photos que j'ai pu avoir de toi ! »

_Des photos de moi ? Par qui ? Comment ? Quand ? Je me redresse mais la jeune fille semble solidement accrochée à moi, souriante et heureuse. Elle reprend d'une voix enjouée :_

« Ric … Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps … Vraiment … Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi … J'ai aussi cette impression de te connaître … comme avec Séphyria, Roubé … ou Emairon. Tsss … Emairon. »

_Rien que le fait de prononcer son nom me donne envie de commettre un crime. Mais soudain, je me prends une petite pichenette sur le nez, Dyamia fronçant les sourcils :_

« Pas de violence. Emairon a fait cela pour rester auprès de moi. »

« Au point de tuer la personne qui aimait ?! C'est ça ?! Il y a des solutions moins radicales que de tuer quelqu'un tout simplement pour en protéger une autre ! »

« Hum ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait aussi ? Car je ne crois pas que vous soyez venus à quatre ou cinq pour arriver jusqu'ici non ? »

_Elle marque un point mais je ne pardonnerai pas. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Il a tué Lania ! Voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Le reste m'importe peu ! Seules les personnes autour de moi sont importantes, très importantes ! Trop importantes !_

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Ca ne fait rien du tout, Ric ! Rien du tout ! Mais où sont les autres ? Où est Séphyria ? Roubé ? »

« Séphyria est à l'extérieur du dôme. Elle voulait que je sois seul avec toi. Enfin … Je … Pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles à une petite fille, Dyamia ? »

« Car j'ai décidé de ne pas grandir jusqu'au jour où nous serons enfin réunis. Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis capable de déployer une énergie bien plus grande. La Triafa ne me mérite pas, toi, par contre … »

« Je te mérite, c'est ça ? Je ne suis qu'un simple humain … Rien d'autre. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression de te connaître. Enfin … Toi, tu le sais sûrement, n'est-ce pas ? » _dis-je alors qu'elle me sourit, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je pars m'asseoir sur le lit, invitant la jeune fille à faire de même mais elle reste sur mes genoux. Elle me regarde avec une telle tendresse qui pourrait même faire fondre un Ursaring._

« Je le sais parfaitement. Je peux même te le dire si tu le désires mais … »

« Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux me l'annoncer, hein ? »

« Hmmmmmmmm ! Peut-être ? Mais je veux bien te le dire si tu me donnes un baiser. »

_Lui donner un baiser ? Bon … D'accord, ce n'est qu'une enfant donc je pense que je peux quand même le faire. Je pose mes lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille, lui murmurant de bien vouloir me le dire. Quand même, à quoi est-ce que je joue ? Je suis dans la base ennemie._

« C'est quoi ça ? J'ai demandé un baiser, pas un bisou. Tu veux voir ce que c'est un baiser, Ric ? Je vais te montrer comment on embrasse avec ardeur. »

_Malgré ses petites mains, elle me pousse sur le lit, me faisant coucher dessus alors qu'elle me sourit. Elle se couche sur moi et vient poser ses mains sur mes joues avant de … m'embrasser sur les lèvres ?! Mais pas seulement ! Elle … Elle y est la langue !_

_Et cette langue, elle est … si chaleureuse ! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se réchauffe rien qu'en la sentant en moi ! Je … Je …Wow ! Et elle semble vraiment y mettre toute son âme ! Mais mais mais … Je me fais embrasser par une enfant d'une dizaine d'années ! Voilà la première chose que je remarque !_

« Hmm … Vraiment, Ric. » _me dit-elle après le baiser alors que je reste couché, estomaqué. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Je suis sacrément secoué par tout ça._

« Que que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? »

« Oh … Je sais bien que c'est notre premier vrai baiser d'adultes. Mais bon … Enfin … Avec mon corps, on ne dirait pas, hein ? »

« Je … Enfin … Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

_Je me sens bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Comme si … tout venait de se déclencher. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà goûté à ses lèvres mais comment ? Quand ? Je ne comprends pas … Je tente de raisonner correctement mais rien ne m'arrive dans le crâne. Pourtant, je sais que je suis prêt … si prêt de découvrir la vérité._

« Tu as un peu mal au crâne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Oui … Un petit peu, c'est de ta faute ? Mais comment … Enfin ! J'ai embrassé une fille de dix ans ! C'est vraiment tordu ! »

« Non, une femme qui a l'apparence d'une fille de dix ans t'a embrassé. Saisis donc la nuance dans cela. Mais je pense que … maintenant, tu veux savoir la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je veux tout savoir mais ça peut attendre. Viens donc … On s'en va de là et … »

« Non non … On ne va nulle part, Ric. Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler donc … Il vaut mieux justement que je te le dise ici, tout de suite, sans plus attendre. »

« Non, vraiment, je veux que tu sois en sécurité et … »

« Allons, allons … Ric, pour la première fois en presque vingt ans, tu ne veux quand même pas croire que je n'ai pas attendue ce moment en prenant mes précautions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Dyamia, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire alors ? »

_Je m'avoue vaincu devant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Celle-ci, de ses yeux rubis, garde un sourire aux lèvres alors que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je reste assis sur le lit, Dyamia criant en direction de l'entrée du dôme :_

« Vous pouvez rentrer ! Enfin … Les personnes présentes ! »

_Les personnes présentes ? Ah ! Séphyria et Calsidya ! Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans le dôme, la Momartik semblant un peu gênée en remarquant la Pyronille. Quant à Séphyria, celle-ci vient la prendre dans ses bras tout en murmurant :_

« Grande sœur, désolée … Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie comme ça … »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Mais puisque tu es là, tu seras la première de la famille à avoir le droit de savoir ce qui nous relie, moi, moi et Ric … mais aussi Emairon et Roubé. Tu veux t'installer sur le lit ? Tu le peux aussi, jeune Momartik. Enfin, jeune … Façon de parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je m'appelle Calsidya mais … Enfin … »

_Elle semble quand même plus gênée que la normale. Je la vois rougir lorsqu'elle me regarde. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle un doigt sur ses lèvres, se les mordant un peu. Enfin, je vais savoir toute la vérité à ce sujet._


	24. Chapitre 24 : UHPLP

**Chapitre 24 : Un humain parmi les pokémons**

« Ric … Je vais d'abord te poser une question. Qu'est-ce que tu sais … de ton enfance ? »

« Avant mes cinq ans ? Rien du tout. C'est le vide total et complet, malheureusement. »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée à ce sujet ? » _me demande Dyamia, nullement souriante alors que je la regarde avec étonnement. Non … Vraiment rien du tout._

« J'aurai dû ? Enfin … Quelque chose aurait dû faire tilt dans ma tête ? Pourquoi cela ? »

« Pas forcément, pas forcément Ric … Pas vraiment … Ce n'était qu'une question innocente, comme tout le reste. Je voulais juste savoir à ce sujet … Bref … Tu sais que ta mère est morte à la naissance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais … parfaitement … Je sais aussi qu'elle travaillait pour la Triafa. » _murmure-je alors qu'elle hoche la tête positivement. Tout cela me … gêne un peu._

« Bon … Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps. Ric … Pendant ces cinq années après ta naissance, tu as vécu avec nous. Tu peux considérer que tu étais un membre de la Triafa si tu préfères mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Puisque nous sommes nés en tant que « bébés » hybrides, nous avons donc eu aussi une enfance … avec les couches et tout cela. »

_Hum ? Hein ? Cela veut dire que Lania était une Gardevoir réellement au départ ? Calsidya aussi ? Enfin … Oui, ça ne serait pas réellement étonnant en soi. Mais est-ce que cela leur change radicalement ? Ca doit l'être … Un tel changement ne doit pas laisser tout le monde de marbre. Enfin, je bref … Il vaut mieux que j'écoute Dyamia._

« Tu imagines, Ric ? Tu devais avoir deux ans, nous en avions trois. Tu étais un bébé comme les autres mais tu étais accompagné par quatre bébés pokémons humanisés ! D'ailleurs, je me rappelle parfaitement que tu aimais toucher les petites ailes de coton de Séphyria. Tu aimais aussi enfouir ta tête à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne me rappelle rien de tout … cela … mais si tu le dis, c'est que c'est sûrement vrai. »

« Non, non. Il faut réellement que tu t'en souviennes. »

_Je me tourne vers Séphyria, la regardant avec étonnement. Elle-même tente de s'en rappeler mais il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là même. En fait, elle rougit violemment quelques secondes après, bredouillant avec gêne :_

« Je … Je faisais même … un peu … Enfin, je faisais même retirer un peu de coton pour l'offrir à Ric. Je m'en rappelle. Et Emairon était toujours calme et stoïque. Il aimait … beaucoup lire … réellement lire. Et Roubé chantonnait comme pour faire de la musique. En fait, tout le monde était … »

« Oh, tu veux que je te le dise directement, Séphyria ? En fait, tu étais déjà droite et fière mais dès que Ric venait te parler, tu devenais toute mollassonne et faiblarde. Comme si tu fondais sur place, rien que parce que tu étais tellement gênée. Oh moi, je ne préfère pas en parler. Je préfère que vous vous en rappeliez aussi. »

« Attends un peu … Je veux savoir, tu as bien dit que j'étais parmi vous pendant cinq ans ? Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois la seule à t'en rappeler ? »

« Oh … Cela, je ne peux pas te le dire, Ric. Ça serait bien trop dangereux mais sache que tu fus en sécurité pendant ces cinq ans. Mais qu'après la mort de ton père, il fut décidé qu'il valait mieux que tu ne restes plus ici. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas rester ici ? Si j'étais entouré par vous quatre, je devais quand même … bien le vivre non ? »

« … … … Je ne sais pas si on peut dire cela. Mais au moins, Ric, tu étais vraiment important pour nous quatre. Tu sais, les batteries de test que nous suivions étaient horribles. Alors quand nous retournions dans la salle où tu étais, c'était un vrai soulagement. Tu nous permettais d'endurer tout cela. Tu avais toujours un sourire aux lèvres, toujours prêt à rendre service. Oui, tu étais vraiment formidable pour un jeune garçon de quatre-cinq ans. Même si les autres ne s'en rappelaient pas, le simple fait de penser a toi me rendait … plus forte pendant ces moments-là, vraiment bien plus forte. »

_De quels moments est-ce qu'elle veut parler ? Je ne comprends pas. Mais le sourire qu'elle me fait est étrangement triste. Séphyria vient frotter le bras de Dyamia mais celle-ci la repousse avec tendresse, soufflant que ce n'est pas bien grave._

« Ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'ai bien vécue. »

« Tu dis cela comme si tu allais mourir mais non ! Tu vas venir avec nous, Dyamia ! »

« Ric ? Si je viens avec toi, tu penses que l'on pourra retrouver notre vie d'antan ? Avec Emairon, Roubé et Séphyria ? Ce qui est fait est fait … Ric … Tu sais, même si mon corps a été sali … et … Enfin bon, je ne vais pas te faire de dessins, Ric. Bref, mon corps est mort mais mon cœur est toujours là pour toi. »

_Une déclaration d'amour de la part d'une fille de dix ans et pourtant, elle me fait terriblement mal. J'ai compris … J'ai compris ce qu'elle veut dire. Sans crier gare, je viens la serrer contre mon torse, lui chuchotant :_

« Plus personne ne te fera de mal, Dyamia. Plus personne … Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire souffrir, je te le promets. »

« Oh … Ric … Une telle embrassade est un … Zut. »

_J'entends son petit rire amusé alors qu'elle fait tout pour m'enlacer elle aussi. Dans quoi je suis tombé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu comme souvenir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu depuis le début ? J'ai perdu tellement de choses dans mon enfance, j'ai perdu tellement avec la mort de Lania. Je ne veux plus rien perdre, plus rien du tout._

« Si tu le promets, je ne peux que te croire mais … je dois encore souffrir un peu visiblement. Nous ne sommes pas seuls … Nous sommes même au beau milieu d'une base de la Triafa. Et surtout, au Jipen. Et puis … La Triafa a sorti l'artillerie lourde il semblerait en qui te concerne. Tu es vraiment spécial, Ric, tu le sais ? Tellement spécial. »

_Et elle donc ? Elle semble si normale malgré tout ce qu'elle a subi. Cette Pyronille … J'aimerai maintenant me rappeler de tout. Pourquoi est-ce que Loïc m'a emmené avec lui après la mort de mon père ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en rappelle pas ? Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle m'en a parlé, mes souvenirs reviendront ?_

« Je crois que le temps s'est assez écoulé ! IL FAUT EN FINIR ! TU NE POURRAS PAS T'ENFUIR, RIC ! » _hurle une voix hors du dôme._

« Je me doutais qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. Ils connaissaient ton but. »

_Dyamia s'y attendait ? Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le recouvre de mon corps alors que le plafond explose … mais aussi le dôme qui recouvrait l'endroit où vivait Dyamia. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Lorsque je peux rouvrir mes yeux, j'aperçois dix personnes … dont Tritani et l'autre Trioxhydre. D'ailleurs, je remarque qu'ils sont tous par deux._

« Par contre, je ne crois pas apprécier le fait que vous risquiez d'abîmer mes souvenirs de Ric. » _murmure faiblement Dyamia dans mes bras en fixant les dix personnes. Des dragons, ce sont tous des dragons. Je les reconnais facilement ! Dracolose, Drattak, Carchacrok et Tranchodon. Si on compte aussi les Trioxhydres … Ils sont tous là._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Ange gardien

**Chapitre 25 : Ange gardien**

« Voilà donc les dix dragons humanisés. Je pense que vous êtes là pour Ric, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à faire cela. »

Avec lenteur, je la vois se mettre debout, pointant sa main vers son propre cou. Ses ongles s'allongent jusqu'à toucher son cou. Elle garde pourtant le sourire avant de dire :

« Malheureusement … Si je vois que vous lui faites du mal, je serais obligée de me faire souffrir. Ça serait stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous faites une telle chose, ma mort risque d'avoir de graves répercussions sur vous. De toute façon, vous n'êtes que de simples dragons. Vous êtes nés il y a si peu de temps, vous ne connaissez rien des pensées humaines. »

« JE M'EN CONTREFOUS DE CE QUE CETTE GAMINE VEUT DIRE ! JE VAIS LE BUTER ! » _hurle le Trioxhydre mâle qui s'apprête déjà à foncer sur moi. Néanmoins, le Dracolosse mâle ouvre la bouche, poussant un cri puissant qui immobilise son compère._

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. Cette Pyronille est sûrement la pokémon la plus importante de la Triafa. S'il lui arrive un malheur, les répercussions seraient horribles pour nous. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Tu sais parfaitement que nous n'allons pas le laisser s'échapper. »

« Je ne crois pas non … Je sais parfaitement que vous ne le laisserez pas Ric s'enfuir. Loin de là même … Sinon, je ne vous aurai pas déjà arrêté. Mais quand même, pour des dragons, je vous trouve bien peu nobles. Dix contre un ? C'est bien ça que je crois voir ? Je pensais que vous étiez un peu plus courageux que ça. »

_Les propos de Dyamia semblent faire mouche. Les dragons réagissent violemment sauf les Dracoloses qui semblent les plus sages et ainsi que Tritani. Hmm … Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit une telle chose ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment._

« Cela ne nous explique pas où tu veux en venir, Pyronille. » _déclare le Dracolose._

« Où je veux en venir ? Je veux que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'à Loïc, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais bon … Comme il vous faut tuer Ric, tout le monde ne pourra pas me suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi pas deux d'entre vous resteraient ici ? »

« Nous ne marchandons pas de la sorte. » _reprend l'homme aux cheveux orangés._

« Marchander ? Oh … En plus d'être non-nobles, les dragons sont donc si peu courageux ? Je pensais que vous étiez plus puissants que la moyenne. Deux d'entre vous n'arriveraient pas à battre une simple Momartik accompagnée d'une Altaria ? »

_Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ? Je ne comprends pas ! Et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'échappe ! PAS DU TOUT ! Pas cette fois ! Il en est hors de question !_

« Je reste ici ! Je vais m'occuper de son cas à ce salopard ! » _hurle le Trioxhydre masculin alors que je le regarde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'en veut autant ? On dirait que ça tourne à l'affaire personnelle. Tritani me regarde sans cligner des yeux._

« Je fais pareil … Nous devrions être assez forts tous les deux. Vous pouvez l'emporter. »

« Ne commettez pas d'idioties. N'hésitez pas à utiliser tous vos pouvoirs pour cela. »

_Ils ont donc décidé de s'en aller … mais avec Dyamia ?! HORS DE QUESTION ! Avant que la jeune fille fasse un mouvement, je viens l'enlacer, criant :_

« Elle ne part pas ! Il en est hors de question ! Pas alors que je viens de la retrouver ! »

« Allons allons … Ric … Cela ne fait que deux fois que tu es proche de m'avoir sauvée, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu en fus capable deux fois, tu en serais surement capable trois fois non ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas … Je ne crois pas … Je ne crois pas du tout. »

« Bon ! Viens par là … »_ dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle me force à me mettre accroupi. Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Elle vient de recommencer ! Elle m'embrasse à nouveau langoureusement. Pendant plusieurs secondes, je reste de marbre avant qu'elle ne retire ses lèvres._ « Tu me promets de venir me chercher ? Et la prochaine fois, je partirai avec toi. Là, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu sois blessé, c'est tout, Ric. Tu es bien trop important. »

_Bien trop important et elle ? Elle ne l'est pas ? Quelle idiotie ! Elle l'est ! Elle l'est tellement ! Totalement ! Je ne peux pas la laisser partir maintenant ! JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS ! Je l'agrippe par le bras, la tirant vers moi._

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas seule … J'ai mon ange gardien auprès de moi. Ne t'en fait pas … Je n'ai plus rien à craindre, Ric. De toute façon, tu me trouveras bien assez tôt. »

_Ange gardien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je … Je ne sais pas … Je ne comprends pas du tout même. Je … Vraiment … J'ai du mal à saisir ce qui se passe. Mais la voilà qui part sans même me regarder. Elle ne veut pas que je vienne la sauver ? Il ne reste plus que Tritani et l'autre Trioxhydre. Les deux pokémons sont là._

« C'est donc vous deux … nos adversaire ? Séphyria ? Est-ce que tu veux t'occuper du mâle ? J'aimerai pouvoir me battre avec celle qui a eu la chance de pouvoir danser avec Ric. Et oui, il y a des choses que je ne pardonne pas facilement ! »

_Ah bon ? Elle en veut à la Trioxhydre car elle a dansé avec moi ? C'est étrange, très étrange mais Séphyria hoche la tête positivement, répondant à son tour :_

« Pas de problèmes. Il semble être le plus dangereux des deux. Comme je suis aussi une dragonne, je ne devrai pas avoir de mal à le battre. Ric, par contre, il vaut mieux que tu te mettes à l'abri. Il semblerait qu'il ait une certaine rage contre toi. »

« J'ai pu le remarquer, oui … Mais je ne compte pas rester là sans rien faire par contre. Je suis prêt à me battre, moi aussi ! »

« Et tu penses vraiment que tes balles vont réussir à blesser des dragons ? Ric ! Sois un peu sérieux ! Tu es encore chamboulé par tout ce que l'on a appris ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de t'emporter avec tout ça ! »

_Tsss ! Je hais lorsqu'elle a raison ! Car oui, elle a entièrement raison. Je serai parfaitement inutile si je ne fais rien ! Et donc, ça ne me plait pas ! La Trioxhydre continue de me regarder mais contrairement à auparavant, je suis plus serein._

« Tritani, hein ? »_ dis-je avec lenteur._

_Elle semble surprise que je prononce son nom, sursautant un peu avant de détourner la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde ainsi ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Enfin, qu'importe, elle est une ennemie et en tant qu'ennemie, je dois …_

« J'étais dans la chambre voisine … Ric. » _murmure-t-elle._

_Hein quoi ? Dans la chambre voisine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cela, des flammes violettes fonçant vers moi, percutant d'autres flammes mais cette fois-ci issues de Séphyria. L'autre Trioxhydre a déjà commencé à attaquer ?! Saleté !_


	26. Chapitre 26 : L'égal d'un dragon

**Chapitre 26 : L'égal d'un dragon**

« Vous croyez que seul, vous allez réussir à me battre ?! Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ?! Pour l'un de ces pokémons ridicules que vous avez affrontés ?!_ »_

« J'ai l'impression que tu me sous-estimes. » _murmure doucement Séphyria alors que je remarque de l'autre côté, Tritani et Calsidya ne se font que se jauger. _

« Te sous-estimer ? Tu n'es qu'une simple traîtresse ! »

_Une simple traîtresse ? C'était un peu exagéré, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'importe, elle n'était pas là pour faire dans le sentimental. S'il voulait se battre, il allait avoir une sacrée surprise de sa part. De toute façon, ce n'était pas s'il voulait ou non … Il allait tout simplement comprendre la différence de puissance entre elle et lui._

« Hum … Tiens donc … Voilà mademoiselle la Trioxhydre. »

_La Momartik marche avec lenteur en direction de Tritani, faisant quelques pas tout en marchant autour d'elle, s'avançant peu à peu. Elle semble comme amusée, créant un petit morceau de glace avant de le projeter vers elle. Elle reprend d'une voix tendre :_

« Ainsi, j'ai donc affaire à celle qui a dansé avec l'homme que j'aime. Mais quand même, si Ric était ta cible, j'ai remarqué que tu ne l'as jamais attaquée. Pourquoi donc ? Tu peux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Ric est bien trop loin pour nous entendre. »

« Je n'ai … pas à parler plus longtemps à ce sujet. Qu'importe que tu sois de glace ou non, cela ne changera rien. Tu es une ennemie et … »

« Tu te trouvais dans la chambre entre celle d'Alphonse et Roubé et la nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce fait exprès ? Ou alors, peut-être était-ce le destin ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à cela. Je vais plutôt me charger de te blesser gravement. Je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer donc je ne le ferai pas. »

« Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser faire cela ? »

_Avec une pointe d'ironie, la Momartik prend la parole. Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, elle le retire ensuite, commençant quelques mouvements du doigt jusqu'à ce qu'un petit halo de glace se forme. Elle le projeta en direction de la dragonne, celle-ci déployant ses ailes pour l'éviter alors que la Momartik reprenait :_

« Vraiment … Tu n'es pas motivée à te battre alors pourquoi essayes-tu d'attaquer Ric ? »

« … … … Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux moi-même. »

_Hum ? La Momartik hausse un sourcil. C'est quoi cette phrase ? C'est assez ridicule de parler de la sorte. Néanmoins, elle ne semble pas mentir, loin de là. Hum … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est donc sensé faire ici ? Ce n'est pas facile à savoir, loin de là. Mais bon, elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à une telle chose. Elle va juste effrayer la Trioxhydre et la paralyser. Ensuite, ils pourront alors poser les différentes questions qu'ils ont en tête._

« Qu'est-ce que … AAAAAAAH ! »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'une griffe vient en taille sa hanche droite, déchirant le kimono blanc et l'ensanglantant. La Momartik est projetée sur le côté alors que je regarde ce qui se passe. Le Trioxhydre mâle … Le Trioxhydre mâle a réussi à battre Séphyria. Mon Altaria … Séphyria … Séphyria … Comment est-ce … Enfin … Je …_

_C'est quoi ce monstre ? Surtout avec ses mains qui deviennent des têtes de Trioxhydre mais en format … pokémon. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas du tout ! Mais surtout qu'il a aussi blessé Calsidya ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Je dois agir ! J'ai mon arme en main et je le pointe vers le Trioxhydre._

« Héhéhé … Tu penses faire quoi avec ça ? Me blesser ? »

« Non, surtout te faire changer de cible ! Laisse-les tranquilles ! Elles ne t'ont rien fait ! RIEN DU TOUT ! C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX NON ?! »

_Je tire déjà trois balles en sa direction pour qu'il vienne vers moi. Tellement furieux et enragé, il n'hésite pas un instant et fonce vers moi, prêt à tout faire pour avoir ma peau ! Je regarde brièvement la Trioxhydre. Elle … Elle n'a rien fait mais ce type là, je ne peux pas lui pardonner ! LA J'EN AI ASSEZ !_

_Pourtant, il évite mes balles et fonce vers moi en déployant ses ailes. Ses deux bras sont devenus des têtes de Trioxhydre qui viennent se planter dans mes bras, me forçant à lâcher mon arme. Je suis maintenant paralysé, incapable de me mouvoir._

« C'est toi qui a manipulé ma soeur… C'est toi qui a tout fait pour qu'elle devienne ainsi ! Mais je ne te permettrai pas de me l'enlever ! Je ne te le permettrais pas ! »

_Comme si j'ai besoin de son autorisation ! Le souci, c'est que maintenant, je ne peux pas bouger et mes deux femmes sont dans un sale état ! BON SANG ! Il faut que je réagisse mais comment ?! Je ne peux pas bouger ! Je ne peux pas du tout bouger !_

« Prêt à faire tes adieux ? Mais t'en fait pas, elles iront te … »

_Il eut un hoquet de surprise avant de cracher du sang. Quelque chose mais quoi … Hein ? Une tête de Trioxhydre ? Une tête qui venait de lui traverser le ventre. Il eut le temps de tourner son visage vers la personne qui venait de lui faire ça. Tritani ?_

« Mais … Pour… quoi ? »

« Que tu sois mon frère ou non … ne change rien. J'ai fait mon choix … Tu as juré de vouloir la perte de Ric. J'ai juré de le protéger jusqu'au bout. Adieu … »

_De me protéger ? Mais qu'est-ce que … La pression des têtes de Trioxhydre se fait moins forte alors que le corps du Trioxhydre tombe au sol. J'ai affaire à Tritani. Comme elle, je suis recouvert du sang de son frère, la projection ayant été beaucoup trop violente. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Je ne sais pas … Pas du tout même. Pas du tout … Tritani ? Ne regrette-t-elle pas tout cela ?_

« Mon frère était un déviant … Mon frère n'avait pas besoin de vivre. Comme les autres dragons, il se considérait supérieur aux humains mais … maintenant que nous le sommes … Que nous avons un corps comme les humains, comment peut-on encore penser ça ? »

_Est-ce que je suis sensé répondre ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, pas du tout même. Je tente de m'approcher de Séphyria mais je la vois qui se relève, un peu secouée et blessée mais rien de grave. Il en est de même pour Calsidya. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant que la femme aux cheveux violets ne pose un genou au sol._

« Ric Auré, je sais parfaitement que je suis une dragonne et une membre de la Triafa. Néanmoins, par mes actes, j'espère que tu comprendras que je ne te veux aucun mal. J'ai souvent discuté avec Dyamia pour en apprendre plus à ton sujet, pour savoir pourquoi, toi qui était humain, je te considérais comme plus noble que ceux de ma race. Je n'ai pas d'explications logiques, loin de là mais je veux continuer à être à tes côtés. Est-ce qu'il est possible que tu m'acceptes comme l'une des tiennes ? »

_L'une des miennes ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Devant le petit rire de Calsidya, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de me faire avoir. Néanmoins, maintenant, il faudrait quand même envisager quelque chose pour partir d'ici._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Baiser sur baiser

**Chapitre 27 : Baiser sur baiser**

« Euh … Ce que tu me demandes, c'est quoi exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Tout simplement de prendre en considération ce que je t'ai dit … Enfin, si tu veux bien de moi comme … Enfin … Comme Séphyria ou Calsidya. »

_Ce que je veux d'elle comme Séphyria ou Calsidya ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Séphyria, je suis avec elle mais Calsidya. Qu'est-ce que la Trioxhydre s'imagine ? Enfin, déjà, premièrement, je ne peux pas supporter cela !_

« Donne-moi la main. Je ne pense pas que tu essayeras … de me trahir. Enfin, tu ne me donnes pas l'impression de le faire. »

_Je suis peut-être trop … serein pour ça. Mais je n'accepte pas qu'une femme se mette à genoux devant moi. C'est d'un ridicule ! Avec gêne, elle me prend la main alors que je la soulève. Elle pousse un petit cri, s'écroulant sur moi. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Pardon … Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est juste que … je me rappelle de notre danse. »

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ? Est-ce que l'on peut m'expliquer ? J'ai du mal à réellement comprendre tout cela, loin de là. Mais elle m'observe en relevant son visage et c'est vrai que c'est une belle femme. Elle murmure :_

« Je … suis vraiment désolée. Je dois te considérer comme mon égal, je le sais parfaitement … mais je te considère comme bien plus. Je crois que le destin a voulu que j'arrive jusqu'à toi. Peut-être que j'exagère, peut-être que je me fais des illusions ? Je ne sais pas. »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça. Enfin … J'ai encore du mal à saisir où tu veux en venir. »

« Bien que je sois une dragonne, je manque de confiance quand je pense à toi, quand je sais que tu es à mes côtés mais aujourd'hui, je vais faire ce que mon cœur me dit. »

_Ce que son cœur lui dit ? Et il lui dit quoi exactement ? J'ai la réponse quand elle pose subitement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser n'a rien à voir avec celui de Dyamia. Rien du tout. Non, il est plus tendre, plus savoureux, il y a quand même une certaine appréhension, une grande appréhension même._

« Désolée, c'était mon premier baiser. Je … Après avoir vue ce que tu as fait avec Dyamia, je pensais que … c'était la meilleure façon de le montrer. Pardon s'il n'est pas bon ! »

_Hey, hey, hey ! C'est moi qui devrais plutôt être gêné ! Je me fais embrasser comme ça ! Par une inconnue ! Enfin, une jolie inconnue ! Mais Séphyria risque de ne pas trouver cela plaisant ! Déjà qu'avoir Calsidya à nos côtés est une chose mais … Là !_

« Je sais bien que je ne suis pas douée … Je n'y connais rien en relation humaine mais je sais juste que je t'aime réellement comme une humaine. J'en suis convaincue et sûre. »

« C'est … gentil de ta part, enfin, je crois. Mais ça ne se fait pas ! On ne m'embrasse pas comme ça ! Et puis, je ne crois pas que … »

« HEY ! Elle arrive après moi et elle en fait plus que moi ?! Hors de question ! »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je reçois un second baiser mais fougueux, de la part de Calsidya. MAIS MAIS MAIS ! Je tente de la repousser mais elle colle bien ses lèvres qui ont un peu le goût de menthe fraîche. Je ne veux pas cinquante baisers de cinquante femmes ! J'en veux cent de la même femme ! _

« … … … Vous exagérez vraiment là. »

_Séphyria se fait entendre. AH ! Elle va se mettre en colère ! Je ferai bien de l'arrêter quand même avant qu'elle ne commette un vrai … Pourtant, elle semble juste un peu jalouse, rien d'autre. Elle me regarde avec sévérité.  
><em>

« HEY ! Je ne suis pas en faute, Séphyria ! »

« Tu n'as pas essayé réellement de te débattre d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Ric. » _me murmure-t-elle avec lenteur. HEY ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sensé être fautif ? HEY ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Je ne veux pas vraiment de ça !_

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu le sais parfaitement, Séphyria ! S'il te plait ! »

« Ca ne fait rien … Ce n'est pas grave. Tritani a montré parfaitement qu'elle n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal. Ca ne fait qu'une seconde dragonne … mais bon … On ne peut rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que je dois voir les choses … je pense de toute façon. »

« Tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus jalouse quoi ! Elles essayent de te voler ton homme ! Tu n'en as rien à faire ? »

« Hein quoi ? Voler ? Non non ! Je … Je ne veux pas voler Ric ! » _balbutie la Trioxhydre, vivement gênée tout en baissant la tête. _« C'est juste que … Je suis une dragonne et je sais … Enfin, je sais bien que … Les humains n'aiment avoir qu'un seul ou qu'une seule partenaire … contrairement aux pokémons. C'est juste que … Comme tu avais l'air différent, Ric, peut-être que tu accepterais d'en avoir plusieurs. »

_MAIS BON SANG ! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cinquante femmes ! Le souci, c'est que là, je risque de briser les cœurs de jeunes vierges ! Je ne suis pas un bourreau des cœurs !_

« Je n'accepte personne ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Bon sang ! C'est ce que j'aimerai dire ! Mais regardez Tritani ! Regardez Calsidya ! Avec vos petits yeux de Ponchiot battu. On dirait que je vais vous abandonner ! Bon, j'en ai assez … Vous pouvez venir avec moi. Et de toute façon, Séphyria … Si … Par hasard, j'avais réussi à ramener Dyamia, ça aurait été la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être … Tu aurais permis à Dyamia de retrouver sa forme originelle. »

« Ah ? Et comment ça ? Enfin bon … Je ne sais pas … Mais pour l'heure, je ne suis pas motivé à cela. Bon ! Suivez-moi les filles ! Je crois que l'on va devoir sortir d'ici. Il faut juste retrouver Alphonse et Roubé. »

_Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça ? Avoir trois femmes avec moi ? Presque quatre si on compte Dyamia ! Oh punaise … Mais dans quel foutoir je me suis mis ? Dans quel merdier ? Sincèrement ! Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ! Bon, il faut reconnaître que chaque femme est belle, très belle. J'ai une énorme chance. Mais … Je ne suis pas un Don Juan ! Loin de là même ! Je suis bien différent !_

« Tu n'essayerais quand même pas de te plaindre du fait que tu as trois jolies femmes prêtes à tout pour te rendre heureux, Ric hein ? »

« … … … Calsidya, j'ai surtout peur d'une chose : que Tritani ait la même sale habitude que toi et tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Néanmoins, maintenant, accélérons le pas. »

_Quand même … Je marche à toute vitesse malgré mes blessures aux épaules. J'entends bien Tritani demander à Calsidya de quoi je parle mais je ne veux même pas savoir ce que Calsidya lui répond. J'entends aussi Séphyria mais bon … VITE ! Assez ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser … embobiner de la sorte ? Enfin … Avoir une nouvelle pokémon avec moi ? Non ! Une nouvelle femme ! Je ne sais pas si je suis chanceux ou maudit._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le projet Ric

**Chapitre 28 : Le projet Ric**

« J'aimerai une explication … Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela, Emairon ? »

« Pourquoi ? Car il faut protéger Dyamia. Sans nous, qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait ? »

« Et donc, tu as préféré briser ton cœur pour cela ? Je ne marche pas dans cette combine. Tu es bien plus malin que ça, Emarion. »

_Elle ne croit pas aux propos de son frère. La femme aux cheveux rouges, accompagnée d'Alphonse, reste en face du Gallame. Celui-ci pousse un léger soupir :_

« Ce que je devais faire… Je l'ai accompli sans aucun problème. Rien du tout … »

« Tu as l'air plus torturé qu'autre chose ! Je ne marcherai pas dans cette combine, Emairon ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec de belles paroles ! Je veux la vérité ! »

« La vérité ? Tu la vois en face de toi … Je n'ai plus besoin de rester ici plus longtemps. Je me retire dès maintenant. Nous nous reverrons sûrement, je pense. »

_Sans crier gare, il se téléporte, laissant seuls la Melokrik et l'homme de sa vie. Quelques instants plus tard, il est aux côtés de Loïc et Dyamia ainsi que des huit dragons. Dans l'avion, ils sont déjà prêts à quitter le Jipen. Il regarde par le hublot, murmurant :_

« Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. Loin de là même … »

« Pas du tout ! Hihihi ! Emairon, tu sais que Ric a réussi à arriver jusqu'à moi ? Il est vraiment exceptionnel, vraiment … Hum ? Loïc ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort non ? T'en fais une drôle de tête, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien du tout. Rien de rien. Ne parle pas, je pense que c'est suffisant. »

_Quelque chose cloche mais il n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Quelque chose mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a parlé de Ric ? Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que même lui ne sait pas ? Ce n'est pas normal, pas normal du tout même. Belzak lui cache des choses mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Ric a à voir avec tout cela ?_

« Dyamia ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

_Il s'adresse finalement à la petite fille aux cheveux noirs. Devant le regard inquiet de celui-ci, elle arrête de sourire avant d'hocher la tête positivement. Il s'approche d'elle, murmurant quelque chose dans son oreille pour que nul ne puisse entendre. Elle hausse un sourcil, hochant la tête négativement avant de s'exclamer :_

« Ah non ! Je n'ai jamais rien … Attends un peu. Je … Ric visitait parfois les bâtiments de la Triafa et lorsqu'il revenait parmi nous, Emairon, je te raconterai tout ça plus tard. Enfin … Non … C'est étrange, vraiment étrange. »

_Bien trop étrange mais elle avait préféré sceller cela dans sa mémoire. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ? Car … il y avait des chances que les quatre pokémons ne furent pas les seuls à souffrir lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants._

« Où en est le projet ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur son avancement ? »

« Malheureusement, elle n'a pas encore de forme humaine. Contrairement à ce que nous pensions, réussir à faire une humanoïde pokémon à partir d'un virus spatial est plus compliqué que prévu. Seule cette femme y était arrivée il y a plus de vingt ans et à partir de données pokémon, non pas d'un simple virus. »

« Je m'en doutais que vous seriez des incapables. Prenez ceci. »

_L'homme au crâne dégarni et d'un âge plutôt avancé envoie un dossier avec écrit dessus : « Projet Ric ». L'un des scientifiques l'ouvre, regardant plusieurs pages avant de s'exclamer d'une voix étonnée :_

« Mais comment est-ce que … Toutes ces données ? »

« La majeure partie sont basées sur une durée d'environ cinq ans. De la naissance du sujet jusqu'à la « perte » de celui-ci. Il y a aussi ses relations avec les pokémons qui se trouvaient dans son environnement ainsi que diverses autres données établies à partir de celles de base. Bref, vous devriez pouvoir faire quelque chose avec cela. Débrouillez-vous mais je veux un pokémon humanoïde à partir de ce virus le plus tôt possible. »

« Mais … Ce sujet, n'y as-t-il pas des séquelles ? »

« Pour le moment ? Il n'y en a pas … Pas du tout … Oui … Mais cela ne saurait tarder si je décide de le « réveiller ». Maintenant, assez de questions ! Mettez-vous au travail ! »

« Oui … Oui ! Chef ! Pardonnez-nous messire Belzak ! »

_Les scientifiques, apeurés par l'homme, s'éloignèrent avec le dossier. Apeurés mais intéressés. Comment tout cela avait été réalisable ? L'homme au crâne dégarni et à la blouse de scientifique eut un léger sourire._

« Tu vois, petite idiote ? Avec tes projets de donner une forme humaine aux pokémons pour leur permettre d'être mieux compris par les humains … J'ai décidé de faire de même … mais d'une meilleure façon. Hahaha … Et si nous rendions les humains … plus pokémon ? Avec des pouvoirs ? Les pokémons seraient alors inutiles. »

_Inutiles ! Rien que ça ! Hahaha ! Vraiment … Il avait eu de la chance, il le reconnaissait amplement. Ce spécimen avait été parfait. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son environnement ? Grâce à l'aide des quatre pokémons qui le côtoyaient ? Néanmoins, cela lui avait permis de faire tous ces tests sans aucun problème. Et même après qu'il ne fut plus là, le projet avait pu continuer. Toutes ces données … Cela lui avait permis alors de commencer à envisager la création des premiers pokémons humanoïdes même s'ils étaient considérés comme « ratés ». Oh … Il n'y avait pas que cela aussi. Plus les années passaient, plus ces données avaient été importantes. Et Loïc ne se doutait de rien pendant les prises de sang du projet, rien du tout même. Même si les années passaient … Tout avait pu continuer grâce à ses contacts._

« Dire qu'il suffirait d'une petite piqûre pour tout déclencher chez lui. Je me demande si les tissus cellulaires se déchireraient ou non. C'est à tester … Oui. »

_Mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux le laisser croire qu'il est en sécurité. Le laisser croire qu'il pose quelques problèmes à la Triafa. Dire qu'il est à l'origine de tout … ou presque tout si on compte les quatre premiers pokémons humanoïdes, ceux qui sont nés comme des bébés humains. Hum ! Alors … S'il arrive à donner la vie à ce virus grâce au projet Ric, il peut alors considérer qu'il a enfin réussi à atteindre ce que cette femme avait réussi il y a plus de vingt ! Hahaha ! Ce projet Adomantxys allait être sa plus grande réussite ! Mais pas seulement … Pas seulement … Hahaha._

« Ric ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je me sens un peu nerveux. »

_Il est vrai que je me frotte les bras vivement, comme pris d'une grande crainte. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que l'on parle de moi. Néanmoins, Séphyria me rassure alors que Tritani est endormie à côté de moi dans l'avion, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Calsidya est à côté de Tritani, un peu jalouse mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai appris tellement de choses._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Harem non-voulu

**Chapitre 29 : Harem non-voulu**

« C'est donc ici que vous habitez ? Cela est assez austère et … »

« Pardon, pardon … Avec la poussière et toutes ces choses, je m'y atèle tout de suite. »

_Sans même laisser le temps à Tritani de prendre la parole, je me dirige vers le placard, prenant un balai et commençant à faire le ménage. J'ai besoin d'oublier et de penser à autre chose. Pendant ce temps, Séphyria fait visiter à Calsidya et Tritani. Je n'espère quand même pas qu'elles aillent vivre ici hein ?_

« Ric est vraiment … merveilleux. » _murmure Tritani bien que j'entends ses paroles. Moi ? Je suis merveilleux ? Où donc ? Parce que je fais le ménage ? _« D'habitude, les mâles sont assez rustres et primitifs. Enfin, du genre à donner des ordres aux femelles mais lui … D'après ce que j'ai pu voir à la télévision, il fait les travaux des femmes. »

« Arrête de regarder la télévision, Tritani. J'ai dû me débrouiller seul assez jeune, même si j'ai vécu chez Loïc pendant mon enfance. Mais après, je me suis débrouillé seul pendant des années avant de connaître Lania puis de chercher les ennuis à la Triafa. D'ailleurs, si t'es gentille, je te laisserai même goûter à ma cuisine bien que je sois fatigué. »

« Oh ! Ne te fatigue pas pour moi. Nous venons à peine de rentrer. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à cela. Déjà que je n'ai pas d'endroit où vivre, je ne veux pas te gêner plus longtemps. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit dans l'avion ? Calsidya et toi, vous allez occuper l'autre chambre. Au moins, elle sera occupée … »

_Et puis, cela me permettra de penser que Lania est encore là. Enfin, non … Elle est morte. Je dois faire un trait dessus. Et depuis que j'ai été au Jipen, je pense avoir réussi à l'oublier. Enfin, à ne plus à penser à elle de la sorte._

« Bon, je vais préparer le repas après avoir terminé de faire le ménage. »

« Est-ce que je peux être utile à quelque chose ? » _me demande Tritani. Elle est quand même bien serviable pour une dragonne. Enfin, Séphyria et Calsidya aussi … bien que chez Tritani, il y a une certaine candeur dans ses gestes._

« Euh … Si tu veux mettre la table pendant que je prépare le repas. »

_Bon, d'accord, je le reconnais : Tritani est une demoiselle remarquable mais il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de la part d'une jolie dragonne humanisée. Et à côté, Calsidya et Séphyria sont en train d'aérer les chambres._

_Ah … Vraiment ! Bon ! J'ai fini de faire le repas une demi-heure plus tard et pendant que nous mangeons, Tritani le complimente, déclare que c'est vraiment bon. Qu'il y a une touche plus personnelle par rapport aux repas de la Triafa ou de l'hôtel. Bien entendu que c'est personnel ! C'est moi qui l'aie fait ! Raaaaaaah ! Néanmoins, je comprends parfaitement ses propos et je la remercie du compliment, Calsidya sifflotant :_

« Il y en a une qui veut bien se faire voir pour cette nuit. »

« Il y en a deux qui ne dormiront pas avec moi ce soir. » _dis-je sur le même ton alors que Tritani rougit violemment, Calsidya me tirant la langue. Ce n'est pas très poli ça._

« Tu verras, Tritani, je t'expliquerai comment faire. »

_Lui expliquer quoi ?! Qu'elle ne lui mette pas des mauvaises idées en tête ! RAH ! Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça ! Pfff ! Enfin bon, la soirée tombe et finalement, je peux regarder des émissions dans ma langue natale. Je n'ai pas encore été au commissariat, cela peut attendre un peu. A côté, j'ai besoin de repos. Néanmoins, là, avec les trois femmes à mes côtés, je me sens serein et apaisé. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il est temps de ramener les couvertures, nous sommes emmitouflés sous les couvertures mais pas seulement._

« Ric, je vais mettre le canapé en mode lit. »

_Séphyria a pris la parole et je ne fais qu'un bref hochement de tête. Je suis trop exténué pour ça. Nos quatre corps penchent en arrière alors que nous ne voyons plus qu'une partie de l'écran de la télévision. Avec lenteur, je vais éteindre l'écran quelques minutes plus tard, déposant la télécommande au sol. Je ferme les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration avant de chercher le sommeil._

_Lorsque je me réveille, j'humidifie mes lèvres. On doit être encore en pleine nuit puisque je ne me sens pas bien réveillé pour autant. C'est sûrement ça même. Je commence à bouger mes mains mais je sens des cheveux des deux côtés. Je tente de bouger mais je ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce que … AH NON ! AH NON !_

« Bon sang ! Je sais ce que j'ai fait maintenant ! »

_Je sais que je me suis endormi comme un idiot … J'ai donc … Enfin … Comment est-ce que j'ai pu arriver à ça hein ? Enfin, comment est-ce que j'ai pu finir par avoir toutes ces femmes … autour de moi ? Car voilà, Tritani est couchée sur moi, sa tête posée sur mon torse. Je le sais par rapport à ses cheveux mais … aussi …_

« J'ai honte de penser que c'est parce qu'elle est moins fournie que Calsidya. »

_Oui, c'est ça. Car elle est moins bien dotée qu'elle. Et en plus … euh … Voilà quoi … Je remarque aussi que j'ai une main posée sur la poitrine de Calsidya donc je sais que ce n'est pas elle qui est sur moi. Donc je sais … où chacune est placée._

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là ? Sincèrement ? »

_Je parle à voix haute car les pokémons dorment toutes mais ça ne change rien à ce qui se passe. J'ai trois femmes à mes côtés. Un homme normalement constitué, ce que je suis, aurait apprécié la situation mais bien qu'un afflux de sang quitte mon cerveau pour se loger bien plus bas, j'arrive à garder un bon raisonnement._

« Un homme … normal aurait sauté sur ces trois femmes en même temps. »

_Mais non … Même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir un harem, je tente de raisonner à l'envers. J'ai une équipe de trois pokémons féminines. J'ai donc une Altaria, une Trioxhydre et une Momartik. Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une Pyronille. Rien que ça …_

« Si je les considère comme des pokémons, est-ce que ça passe … »

« Hmmm … Ric … Merci d'être là pour moi. »

_Hein ? Qui qui parle ? Tritani ? Je la sens bouger alors que j'arrive à apercevoir ses yeux dans la nuit. Elle vient de se réveiller et elle a rapproché son visage du mien. Elle est si proche de moi … Qu'est-ce que …_

« Ric ? Est-ce que ça te dérange … que plusieurs femmes t'aiment ? Est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'aime ? Je veux savoir si je suis … une plaie. »

« Je devrai plutôt poser la question : est-ce que ça te dérange de savoir que la personne que tu aimes … est aimée par d'autres personnes ? »

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Le plus important est que j'aime une personne et qu'elle le sache. Je ne vais pas forcer cette personne à m'aimer ou à penser moins à d'autres. Je veux juste qu'elle accepte mes sentiments, c'est tout. »

« Tu sais qu'en faisant ça … Tu auras l'impression d'être dans un harem ? De ne pas avoir le même quota d'amour qu'une autre femme ? »

_Sans me répondre, elle vient coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Lorsqu'elle arrête, elle a maintenant sa joue sur la mienne, ses bras posés sur mes épaules. Elle me souffle :_

« Je pense que je peux le supporter. J'essayerai d'être le moins jalouse … mais je suis plutôt discrète quand tu es là … Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que je suis timide. »

_Moi-même, j'en suis sûr. J'ai pu le voir. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, je voulais la tuer. J'ai … Je pense que je vais mieux maintenant. Je passe une main dans les cheveux de la Trioxhydre avant de replonger dans le sommeil avec elle._


	30. Chapitre 30 : Faire son deuil

**Chapitre 30 : Faire son deuil**

« Tsss ! La première nuit et directement, elle se jette sur lui ! »

_Calsidya fait une remarque assez violente sur le fait que Tritani s'est endormie sur moi. Enfin, c'était endormi puisque maintenant, tout le monde est réveillé. D'ailleurs, la Trioxhydre est tellement gênée qu'elle n'ose même pas prendre la parole._

« Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas fait mieux au Jipen, Calsidya. De même, de toute façon, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. Nous nous sommes tous endormis au salon hier. Nous étions trop fatigués, voilà tout. Pas besoin de s'exciter par rapport à cela. »

« Ohla ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en train de t'amouracher de Tritani ? Peut-être qu'au final, tu aimes bien les filles timides ? C'est plus ton genre ? »

_Ce n'est pas la question ! Je tape du poing sur la table pour bien montrer mon mécontentement mais je ne fais aucun effet. Surtout que Tritani rougit violemment comme si elle avait été touchée de plein fouet par les paroles de Calsidya. Pfff !_

« Et si tel était le cas ? Maintenant que vous êtes toutes les trois, ça veut tout dire non ? Et j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Tritani pendant la nuit, pendant que vous dormiez, voilà pourquoi elle a fini sur moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, Séphyria … Même si je t'avais à mes côtés. Ne crois pas que je ne t'aime plus. Tu restes celle que j'aime. »

« Mais je ne suis pas la seule. » _me rétorque-t-elle sans méchanceté._

_Elle sait pertinemment que cela va être dur de vivre en privé avec trois femmes, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que le futur prévoie pour moi. Pas du tout même. Ah … Mais être avec trois femmes ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Une bonne idée ? Je ne sais pas du tout, loin de là même … Ah … Vraiment._

« Il faut déjà que l'on réfléchisse à ce que l'on doit faire pour retrouver Dyamia. Je ne sais pas du tout où ils risquent de partir malheureusement. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée, Ric. Enfin, ils parlaient d'un pays mais je ne sais pas si c'est là-bas que se trouverait Dyamia ou non. »

« Ah oui ? Tritani ? Dis-le nous donc ! Comme ça, on peut tenter de partir le plus rapidement possible là-bas. Alors ? Ça se trouve où ? »

« Euh … S'il te plaît, calme-toi, Ric. Ça ne sert à rien de t'emporter à ce sujet. Je ne rigole pas, je te le promets. Je vais t'aider, je te le jure. »

« Pardon … C'est juste que … j'en ai assez. Cela fait combien d'endroit où la Triafa a eu de graves problèmes à cause de moi ? Trois ? Quatre ? Je ne sais pas … Mais je suis las, vraiment las même. Je veux juste récupérer Dyamia. »

« Je comprends mais je veux bien te le dire mais après que nous soyons bien réveillés et que nous ayons tous mangés. Comme ça, nous serons alors en pleine forme. J'espère que tu comprendras ce que je veux dire, merci beaucoup. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je ne vais pas te forcer mais comme tu en sais … plus, ça peut nous aider. Merci de ta coopération. »

« Ce n'est pas de la coopération, c'est juste mes informations que je suis heureuse de donner à la personne à qui j'ai décidé de confier mon cœur. »

_Ah oui, c'est sûr, ça change beaucoup de choses. Je suis bien plus gêné quand elle parle comme ça, tiens … Beaucoup plus même. Ce n'est pas très malin de sa part d'ailleurs. Mais néanmoins, le repas se fait, encore préparé par moi bien que cette fois, les trois femmes ont décidé de venir m'épauler. Après le repas, nous nous retrouvons finalement sur le canapé._

« Je … Hum … Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose, Ric mais je veux bien te le dire. C'est juste que cela soit un peu effrayant pour ce que veut faire la Triafa par rapport à Dyamia. Je veux bien te dire où elle est. »

« Ca ne fait rien, dis-moi tout simplement où elle se trouve. Ce n'est pas un souci. »

« En Thialende. Voilà … Enfin, je ne connais que de nom ce pays, je ne l'ai jamais visité mais je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas un pays très … réjouissant. »

« Thialende ?! NON ! PUTAIN ! »

_Je m'exclame aussitôt. Ces enfoirés de la Triafa ! Maintenant que j'ai compris ce qu'ils avaient fait à Dyamia, je … je … NON ! Je ne peux pas la laisser trop longtemps là-bas ! Ces enfoirés … Ces enfoirés ! Ils risquent de l'utiliser comme marchandise ! Comme objet !_

« On partira d'ici une semaine, c'est compris ? Il faut que l'on la retrouve dès maintenant ! La Thialande est connue pour sa prostitution pédophile ! »

« Je ne crois pas que la Triafa serait prête à … Ou alors, peut-être que si, justement. » _murmure avec lenteur Séphyria après mes paroles. _« Ils en seraient capables ! S'ils ont besoin de chair fraîche pour utiliser de l'énergie issue d'elle ! »

« De chair fraiche ? Ne parle pas de ta sœur comme ça, s'il te plaît ! Elle n'est pas un morceau de viande, Séphyria ! »

« Je ne penses pas ça d'elle, Ric ! Je te dis simplement comment elle risque d'être traitée ! »

« Mais je le sais parfaitement ! Je m'en doute moi aussi ! Purée ! Dyamia ! »

_Si seulement j'avais un moyen de communiquer avec elle ! Si seulement je … Non ! Il ne faut pas se poser de questions, il faut juste la trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, voilà tout ! Mais bon … Je n'ai aucun indice à part celui que Tritani vient de me donner._

« Je vais devoir me renseigner mais nous partirons d'ici au maximum une grand semaine. Est-ce bien compris les filles ? »

« Ah … Je comprends finalement. Ric, tu ne peux pas rester en place trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »_ déclare Calsidya avec une petite voix amusée par la situation._

« Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, oui. Je ne peux pas … »

_Ah. Je comprends. Elle veut essayer de me calmer. Quel idiot je suis. Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :_

« Merci, petite Momartik. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas petite … Bon … Je ne suis pas bien grande non plus et je n'ai pas du sang noble de dragon non plus ! Mais j'ai mes qualités, j'en ai plusieurs … et je suis sûre que je peux réussir à te charmer, Ric. »

« Bien entendu, Calsidya, bien entendu. De toute façon, vous savez parfaitement que vous n'avez pas besoin de coucher avec moi ou d'avoir un rapport sexuel pour débloquer vos pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ? C'est vrai ? » _bredouille Calsidya, Tritani semblant aussi étonnée bien que plus confuse qu'autre chose par rapport à ce que je viens de dire._

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? Pourtant, avec Séphyria, j'ai remarqué ses pouvoirs au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de notre relation. Et après, malgré notre … première fois, rien n'a vraiment changé au niveau de ses pouvoirs, enfin, je crois. »

« Oh … D'accord. Cela veut dire que … Puisqu'il n'y a plus aucune nécessité, il est donc inutile que … tu veuilles de nous, c'est cela ? » _murmure Tritani._

_Hey hey hey ! Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me fasse passer pour le sale type de service ! Je suis sensé dire quoi hein ? Je regarde Tritani et Calsidya, déclarant :_

« Et vous voulez que je vous réponde quoi les filles ? Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je coucherai quand même avec vous puisque vous avez ces mines toutes tristes ? Le souci, c'est que vous êtes des femmes, des femmes et non pas des pokémons. Si vous étiez des pokémons et moi-même, si j'en étais un, je pense que j'aurai moins de réticence. Je ne sais pas … Ca serait plus bestial, moins … humain. »

« Alors imagine-nous donc en tant que pokémons ! Essaye de laisser libre court à tes fantasmes ! » _me répond Calsidya alors que j'ouvre en grand mes yeux._

« Je ne suis pas un pokémon et vous ne l'êtes pas. Fin de la discussion. »

_J'ai l'impression de briser le cœur des deux femmes. C'est vrai … Si j'avais été un pokémon, tout aurait été bien plus simple dès le départ. Aucune réticence avec Lania, aucune réticence avec Calsidya et Tritani. Mais je ne suis pas un pokémon, loin de là. Je ne suis pas … une créature devenue humaine grâce à la génétique. J'arriverai à me faire pardonner. Enfin, je l'espère. Bon … En voyant les mines dépitées des deux femmes, je me tourne vers Séphyria comme pour lui demander du regard quelque chose. Ensuite, je m'approche de Calsidya et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Purée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai honte ! J'ai l'impression de trahir Séphyria ! Tritani attends le sien, les yeux clos, les lèvres légèrement tendues en avant. Je l'embrasse à son tour. Stop ! J'en ai assez ! Maintenant, il vaut mieux que je me prépare pour le voyage en Thialende, j'ai une petite fille à sauver._


End file.
